The Lost Little One
by maxandkiz
Summary: Four year old Spencer Reid is taken away from his abusive father and placed in foster care. Just as he starts to settle in his new home, tragedy strikes. What happened and how will the little boy cope? Will he ever find the loving home he deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Warning! This first chapter is not a happy one! It's not a nice one at all. Please read with caution.

CM

William Reid knocked the caked dirt and grass off his shovel before leaning it against the side of the house and walking through the glass patio door to his living room. He slid the door shut behind him, kicked off his muddy boots, and pulled his handkerchief out of his back pocket. After wiping his filthy face and hands, he replaced the cloth and stormed to the center of the room. "Spencer!" he bellowed. "Get your a$$ out here! NOW!"

Four year old Spencer jumped at the sound of his father's loud voice. Dropping the book he was reading, the little boy leapt off his bed and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him into the living room where his father was angrily waiting for him. Saucer wide eyes stared up at the fuming man. Spencer gulped as he took in his dad's expression and stance. Standing with his hands on his hips was never a good sign. Lowering his gaze to the floor, the youngster managed to stammer the required, "Y-y-yes s-sir?"

William looked down at his trembling son in disgust. "Spencer!" he sharply called, backhanding the boy and knocking him to the ground. "Look at me when I'm talking to you boy!"

Spencer placed a hand over his smarting cheek. Hearing his father growl, he screwed up the courage to tilt his head up and gaze at his tormentor.

"That's more like it." William grumbled. "Go pack your suitcase. We're leaving in ten minutes. Not a minute after. Do not make me wait. Understand?"

Spencer fearfully nodded.

"I can't hear your fool head rattle! You answer me when I speak to you, you stupid brat!" William yelled, yanking the four year old up by his shirt collar. Face to face with his son, the enraged man sneered. "Looks like you didn't learn your lesson last time. I guess we'll just have to refresh your memory."

"No! No! I-I'm sor-ry s-s-sir! I'm so-rry!" Spencer stuttered, attempting to pry his father's fingers off his shirt even though he knew the movement was useless. "Pl-please, don't! Mommy! Mommy help!"

"Mommy can't help you any more." William gloated as he stalked towards his son's bedroom. "I made sure of that."

"NO! MOMMY!" Spencer cried before going limp in his father's grasp. "Mom-my! I w-w-ant m-my mom-my!"

William grinned maliciously. "Your looney mother is gone and she's never coming back!" he spat. Stomping into Spencer's room, he threw the tiny boy onto the bed. He slammed the door and strode over to the bed and his terrified son. "You're mine now!"

AN- Well, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Stomping into Spencer's room, William threw the tiny boy onto the bed. He slammed the door and strode over to the bed and his terrified son. "You're mine now!"

Four months later

Mildred Pierce sat in her aged recliner watching her new neighbor's small son who was leaning against a tree in his backyard looking at a book. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was reading the thick tome. But the youngster was far too young to be able to read yet. He looked to be about three; four at the most. Besides, with the rate he was turning the pages there was no time for him to actually read the text. The child's head suddenly snapped up bringing her out of her musings. Leaning forward, the retired secretary peered through her newly acquired telescope. She thoroughly scanned her neighbor's sparsely furnished living room. Breathing a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of the too thin boy's father, Mildred sat back and focused on the youngster once more.

While she watched the eerily quiet boy, she thought back to the first and only time she'd seen the child outside of his own property. She had been at the market picking up some supplies for the church's care center when she noticed her new neighbors further down the aisle. She headed their way to introduce herself and welcome them to the neighborhood but stopped short. The scant seconds it had taken for her to hobble that far were long enough for her to conclude the father was the worst kind of scum: a child abuser. The little boy's mannerisms had given it away almost instantly. They were the same as her only great-grandson's. Timmy had been a beautiful baby and toddler. But he was as timid as they came and he seemed to be frightened by the least little thing. He startled at every noise. And then there were the bruises. Nothing major, mind you, but enough to worry her. Mildred had asked her granddaughter about Timmy time and time again but her Sara always had a logical explanation. It wasn't until she got the news that her great-grandson had been killed that she realized what had been going on. After the funeral and the step-father's trial, Mildred had vowed that she would never allow another child to go through what her precious Timmy had endured if she could help it. And now it seemed it was time to keep her word. The only problem was how. The police couldn't help yet. After all, she only had her intuition to go on and they couldn't start an investigation based on that. Besides, she knew getting them to take an eighty three year old widow seriously was going to be tough. The police force in her town tended to think senior citizens all had some degree of Alzheimer's and as such were unreliable witnesses. She'd have to have solid proof for them to listen to her. So she had bought herself a high end telescope and, with a little help, set it up in her upstairs guest bedroom. Once she had focused it on the neighbor's living room, Mildred had grabbed her phone, shut the curtains in the room, and settled in to watch and wait. That had been three days ago and Mildred hadn't seen hide nor hair of the so called family until today.

The old woman suddenly went on high alert as the rumble of an engine announced the arrival of the senior Reid. She leaned forward and looked through her telescope, holding her breath as the door of the neighbor's house forcefully opened and the boy's father stomped into the living room. Mildred watched as the man disappeared into the back of the house. With her suspect out of sight, she focused her gaze back on the youngster in the backyard. The boy was definitely aware that his father was home; his tense posture told her that. She could also see the conflict on his face as his fight or flight response kicked in. The poor child was so terrified he couldn't decide whether to run and hide or stay and face the music. A slamming door and a bellowed "SPENCER!" made Mildred almost jump out of her skin. Seeing an enraged William Reid storm out of the house with a walking cane in his hand, she snatched up her phone and hit speed dial three. She had to save that little boy!

Spencer dropped his book and jumped to his feet at his father's furious voice. He ran to the backside of the tree and pressed his back against the trunk. "Don't find me, don't find me" he whispered, shaking like a leaf. Logically, he knew the odds of his father finding his hiding place were extremely high. After all, the tree was pretty much the only object in the unkempt backyard. But at the moment, Spencer wasn't thinking logically. The only thought in his head was getting away. Maybe he could…a sharp whack on the opposite side of the trunk caused the youngster to let out a frightened shout.

"There you are, Spencer" William said as he rounded the tree. "You know you're not allowed out of the house when I'm gone."

"I-I'm sor-ry s-s-sir" Spencer apologized, his eyes glued to the cane in the senior Reid's hand.

"No, you're not." William disagreed, his voice deceptively calm. He grinned maniacally. "But you will be." Before his threat could register, he brought the cane down hard against his son's side.

Mildred winced as a pained scream reached her ears. Huffing at the operator's remark, the eighty three year old threw her gentility out the window. "No, it is not a case of corporal punishment!" she growled. "Last I heard, beating a three year old on the head and chest with a cane was not an appropriate form of punishment!...That's right I said a cane!...My eyesight is just fine, you twit! Listen! Can't you hear him?!" Mrs. Pierce held the phone up to the open window for a few seconds before putting the phone back to her ear. "See, he's…you are?...oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dropping the cordless phone, she inched her way to a standing position, took up her metal cane, and hobbled slowly out of the room. Getting to the wooden, spiral staircase, she grasped the banister and began the arduous task of going down. She could only pray she would make it in time.

CM

"You're going to learn to obey boy!" William snarled, striking his son, who had curled into the fetal position in an attempt to protect himself. "If I have to beat you every day for a year, I'll teach you to follow my orders to the letter!" Raising the cane, he readied himself to deliver another blow. He was stopped by the sound of approaching sirens. The furious father looked up, realizing for the first time that in his rage he had forgotten to haul the brat inside before doling out his punishment. One of his neighbors must have called the cops on him and he had a pretty good idea which neighbor it was, too. The ancient harpy next door was always sitting in her window. He'd lay good money on her being the snitch. And because of the old busy body, it was going to take some quick footwork to keep him from getting locked up for disciplining his son. Cursing his lapse of judgment, William grabbed hold of Spencer's right arm and starting dragging him towards the house. "Shut up, you stupid little prick!" he yelled, applying the cane once more. "You brought this on yourself and you know it!"

"N-n-n-no more, pl-pl-pl-ease dad-dy" Spencer rasped, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"I said shut it!" William ranted. He slammed the boy's arm down on his knee, eliciting a high pitched scream. "When will you ever lear…"

"Hey! Let that, that child go!" Mrs. Pierce breathlessly hollered as she stumbled up to the wooden fence separating their properties.

William's eyes narrowed as he glared at the elderly woman. "Why should I? He's my son! I have every right to put my hands on him!" he angrily replied.

Mildred returned his glare with an icy one of her own. "Get your filthy hands off him." she ordered. "I won't tell you again."

"Oh really, and just what do you plan on doing if I don't?" William challenged.

Mildred glanced down at her side and smiled. "Sic'em Sampson!" she shouted, pointing to the man as a loud growl sounded.

William's eyes went comically wide. He dropped his son's arm and dashed across the yard. Making it to the gate on the far side, he quickly scurried up it. "I'll be back for you brat!" he threatened before jumping off the gate and out of sight.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Mildred pocketed her tape player. "Works every time" she thought as she started around the fence to the hole she knew was near the front. After a couple of steps, she heard the screech of tires followed by slamming doors. Spotting two policemen racing towards her porch, the feisty senior quickly hollered to get their attention. When they turned her way, Mrs. Pierce pointed to the gate. "He went over that gate!" she hollered.

Nodding, the younger of the two officers sprinted around the house while the older, slightly out of shape policeman hurried over to Mildred. "Where's the boy ma'am?" he asked, stepping up beside her.

"He's over there." Mildred informed the man. "Please, be careful. I think he's badly hurt."

"Don't worry, ma'am I'll take good care of him until the ambulance arrives." Officer Yancer assured the worried woman. Knowing the senior needed something to distract the senior from the horror she had just witnessed, he asked, "Would you mind waiting here and directing the EMT's to the boy's location?"

"You can count on me." Mildred replied.

"Thank you ma'am" the officer said before turning and hopping the fence. Seeing the curled, trembling figure, he raced over to the fallen boy. Dropping to his knees beside the unconscious child, he felt his stomach clench at the sight of the damage. Grabbing the mic fastened on his shirt, he pressed the button and yelled, "We need an ambulance ASAP!"

CM

Jackson Hotchner smiled as he listened to his oldest nephew describe the latest prank war at his workplace. Whoever said FBI agents were stuffy, serious men had never met Aaron. The kid was always smiling and laughing. If Aaron and his wife, Hailey, were around, you were sure to have a fun time. It was a shame they hadn't been able to start a family yet. They'd make great parents. Hearing said nephew call his name, Jackson stammered, "Uhh what?...I don't know Aaron. Mary and I were talking about going away for the weekend. I know but…" He glanced up as a knock sounded on the door. "Look Aaron, I've gotta go. Somebody's at the door. I'll think about it, okay? I will. Bye, Aaron." Jackson set his cordless phone back in the cradle and strode over to the front door. After peering out a side window, he opened the door wide. "Ms. Mathews" he greeted. "What brings you out our way?"

Ms. Mathews, a short, plump woman with long brown hair pulled up in a bun, smiled nervously up at the tall, muscular man. "Mr. Hotchner, I know you and your wife have retired from the foster system but I have a special case." She began, holding up a hand to stop his protest. "Please just hear me out, alright?"

Jackson glanced over at Mary who had joined him at the door before nodding. "Alright" he agreed, motioning the social worker inside.

Ms. Mathews followed Mary into the living room and took a seat on the leather sofa. "A four year old boy was taken from his father three days ago in Madison. The poor boy had been badly beaten with a cane among other things. He suffered numerous injuries to…"

"Ms. Mathews, not to be rude but cut to the chase," Jackson interrupted. "What is it about this boy that has you so spooked?"

"His father" the social worker honestly answered. "The man promised to come back for the boy. And he did. He tried to get to him in the hospital. He would have gotten him, too if it hadn't been for an observant nurse."

"Parents trying to take back their kids don't faze you. That happens all the time. There's something else going on. What is it?" Mary prodded.

Ms. Mathews nodded. "The elderly neighbor that made the 911 call was found murdered in her home this morning. Evidence points to the father being the killer."

"Oh my!" Mary exclaimed.

Jackson shook his head. He'd never understand people like that. "So, that's why you need us." He deduced.

"I know it's a lot to ask and if you don't want to take on the responsibility, I'll under…"

"We'll take him." Jackson and Mary chorused.

Ms. Mathews looked surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah" Jackson replied. "Why don't you and Mary go into the kitchen to iron out the details? I have a phone call I need to make."

"Okay" Ms. Mathews agreed.

Jackson waited until the ladies were out of earshot and then picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Aaron, I need a favor."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- You'll meet Hotch and Rossi in the next chapter. All the others will come into the story later on as children.(I wanted to try writing them that way.) I thought about making Hotch one too but quickly discarded that idea. I like daddy Aaron too much. Besides, there are more than enough team as kids fics with mini Aaron and his problems as the center of attention.

A special thank you to Pipinheart for all the Reid centric stories she's sent my way! I didn't realize there were so many team as children stories that have a lot of little Spencer instead of being Spencer light.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Jackson waited until the ladies were out of earshot and then picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Aaron, I need a favor."

CM

Mary scurried around her house, preforming a last minute spot check of every room. After almost a week of waiting, her new foster son was coming and everything had to be perfect. She wanted the transition from hospital to home to be as easy as possible for the four year old. The boy had been through enough trauma already. "Not boy, Spencer" she reminded herself as she hurried into what would be the youngster's room. Glancing around the room, Mary couldn't help but smile. The once bare space had been transformed into a room any little boy would love. Toys decorated the shelves along one corner of the room and a bookcase crammed with battered books filled the other. The thick tomes Ms. Mathews had found in Spencer's old room stuffed the bottom shelf while a vast selection of children's books covered the other. She had debated…

"Mary, what are you doing in here?" Jackson called out as he walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "They'll be here any minute."

Mary leaned back against her husband's chest. "I was just making sure everything was ready." She replied, reaching up and grasping Jackson's arms.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Honey, stop worrying. The room is a kid's dream. Spencer will love it." he assured her. "You spent more than enough to make sure of that."

"I couldn't help it." Mary defended. "We've never fostered a child this young before. We always took in teen and preteen children. What we had for them wouldn't do for Spencer. He needs things that are more age appropriate."

"I know. I just meant you're overdoing it. You bought enough clothes to last Spencer a month or more. We don't even know if he'll stay with us that long. They're searching for his mother or any other relative that can take him in. You know that." Jackson reminded.

"Yes, but it's been days and Ms. Mathews said they haven't found anyone yet. The mother disappeared the same day the father and son left Vegas and none of their friends recall either of them talking about any relatives." Mary informed her husband.

"I know but…"

"This precious little boy looks so scared and fragile." Mary continued, holding up the photo Ms. Mathews had given them. "He deserves to be loved and taken care of, not just babysat until another home is found."

"You're getting attached to him already." Jackson observed. "You know that's not…" The buzz of the doorbell abruptly cut him off.

"He's here!" Mary shouted. Releasing her hold on her husband, she bolted out the door and down the hallway. The forty something brunette skidded to a stop at the front door. After a quick peek through the peephole, Mary opened the door wide. "Good morning, Ms. Mathews" she cheerfully greeted before kneeling down. "And this must be Spencer."

Ms. Mathews smiled. "Spencer, this is Mrs. Hotchner." She introduced.

"Mary" Mrs. Hotchner corrected, resisting the urge to scoop up the obviously terrified boy. "It's nice to meet you, Spencer." Standing back up, she stepped back to allow Ms. Mathews space to maneuver the wheelchair. "Won't you come in?"

Ms. Mathews followed Mary into the living room. She parked the wheelchair in front of the couch and set the brake before taking a seat in the comfy looking chair beside it.

Spencer scrambled out of his wheeled ride. He crawled all the way to the other end of the couch, wanting to put as much space between himself and the adults as he could. Pulling his legs up, he wrapped his arms around them. The little boy stared fearfully at the adults smiling down at him. His eyes widened as a large, muscular man slowly walked into the room.

"Morning, Ms. Mathews" Jackson warmly greeted, shaking the woman's hand. He frowned as he spotted the wheelchair. "Is that really necessary?"

"No, Spencer is fine to walk around the house. He's just a little weak still. I wasn't sure he was up to the long walk from the drive to your door and since he doesn't like to be touched right now, this was the best solution." Ms. Mathews explained before standing. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to be going. I have another emergency I need to tend to. Spencer's medicines are in this bag along with dosage and times." She handed a white pharmacy bag to Mary. "I'll check in with you as often as I can. If there's anything you need or want to ask, just let me know. Oh, and please thank your nephew for stationing the guards at Spencer's hospital room. Having FBI agents there made everyone feel safer."

"I'll be sure to tell Aaron." Jackson replied. "Here, let me walk you to the door."

"Thank you" Ms. Mathews said. She started for the front hall, stopping in front of the frightened boy on the couch. "I'm leaving now, Spencer. Be good for the Hotchners, okay?"

Spencer merely nodded.

Ms. Mathews sighed, knowing that was all she would get. The boy hadn't said more than a handful of words since being rescued from his father. Giving the tiny child a small smile, she followed Jackson out of the room.

Mary watched her foster son for a few minutes before slowly approaching the couch. She took a seat on the opposite arm of the sofa and picked up one of the throw pillows. "Spencer, honey would you like to see your new room?" she asked.

Spencer scooted back against the side of the couch, hissing as his battered back came in contact with the rough fabric.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" Mary inquired, reaching out only to retract her hand at the fearful expression on the boy's face.

Spencer shakily nodded. He inched up a little to relieve the pressure on his back, tightening the grip on his legs as the move put him closer to the unfamiliar woman. She looked and sounded nice but he knew looks could be deceiving. The people at the hospital had seemed nice too until they started poking him with needles and touching his most private places. Wanting the woman to go away, Spencer gave her a whispered, "yes ma'am."

"Okay then" Mary said. She stood and backed away, kicking herself for scaring the youngster. She knew better. Needing to make up for her mistake, the worried woman glanced around the room for something that might help. Spotting the bag Haley had brought earlier sitting by the fireplace, Mary rushed over. She sifted through it for a moment before pulling out what she hoped would soothe the frightened youngster. Toy in hand she slowly approached Spencer. Stopping a couple of feet away, she held out the stuffed panda bear. "Spencer, my friend Haley bought this for you. Would you like it?"

Spencer glanced from the stuffed toy to the woman and back before hesitantly reaching out and taking the bear. Clutching it to his chest, he stuck his thumb in his mouth and rested his head against the side of the couch. The little boy's eyelids began to droop; his body drained from the stress of the morning's events. Spencer fought valiantly to stay awake but the mixture of stress and medications quickly pulled him under.

Smiling, Mary crept to the couch, grabbed the blue throw off the back, and carefully settled it over the slumbering boy. She ghosted a hand down Spencer's cheek. "You're safe now, Little One." She whispered.

CM

Spencer awoke with a start. He slowly sat up and fisted his eyes. Yawning, the little boy looked around the room, panicking when he didn't recognize the place. It took his sluggish brain a few moments to recall the trip to the foster home but the thought made him a little less tense. While being with strangers was terrifying, it was still better than being with his father. Speaking of the foster family, where were they? His father would never have allowed him to fall asleep mid-morning. There was too much work to be done for him to lie around and be lazy. Curiosity getting the better of him, Spencer slid off the couch and quietly padded across the floor to the next room; the kitchen. He stopped in the doorway, staring at the couple sitting at the table.

Mary looked up at the pitter patter of little feet. Spotting Spencer sleepily standing against the door frame, she smiled. "Hi Sweetie, did you have a good nap?" she asked, motioning the boy into the room.

Spencer nodded his head but made no other movement.

Seeing his wife's smile falter, Jackson decided to try his hand at talking to the boy. "Spencer, you need to come eat something, son." He instructed in the gentlest tone he could manage. "I know you're scared and that's okay but I want you to know you're safe here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Mary and I won't let them."

"Come on Sweetie, just a few bites." Mary prodded, patting the chair beside her. "Please?"

Spencer was stunned. They wanted him to eat with them? At the table? His father only allowed him to eat what little was left from his evening meal. And then he was expected to eat on the floor of his room. He was given three meals a day at the hospital but those had been eaten in bed. Spencer hadn't sat at a real table to eat for over a year. He wasn't sure why they wanted him to eat with them but he knew whatever the reason it couldn't be good. However, the little boy didn't think he had a choice. The strangers were both looking at him expectantly and he didn't want to make them angry. Bad things happened when he didn't obey. So resigning himself to whatever 'game' the couple had in mind, Spencer timidly shuffled to the table. He stared at the chair, attempting to come up with a way of getting into it without pulling on his stitches.

Recognizing the boy's dilemma, Jackson swiftly came to the rescue. "You need some help, buddy?" he asked before carefully lifting the boy and placing the trembling boy in his chair.

"Th-th-thank y-you" Spencer stammered. Glancing at the grilled cheese sandwich on his plate, he frowned. The sandwich had been cut into fourths but there were only three people at the table. Who was the fourth piece for? Was there another person in the house he hadn't met yet? Spencer shook his head and reached for his part of the sandwich. Who ate the rest was none of his business. He should be grateful they were feeding him at all. His father always said food was for good boys, not bad ones like him. And he didn't think he had been very good today. Grateful that the people he was with hadn't noticed that, Spencer quickly gobbled up his tiny sandwich square and pushed his plate away.

"Are you through, Sweetheart?" Mary asked, staring at the leftover sandwich squares. Getting a slight nod, she sighed. "Well alright, if you're sure. Drink your milk and I'll go get your meds."

Spencer picked up the Toy Store cup and downed his milk, licking his lips at the chocolaty taste.

Chuckling at the blissed out expression on the boy's face, Jackson took the empty cup to the fridge and refilled it. He set the full glass in front of Spencer just as his wife came back in the room.

Mary set the medicine bag on the table and sat back down. Pulling the antibiotic out of the sack, she poured one into her hand and passed it to Spencer who dutifully took the pill. She then measured out the correct dosage of the liquid pain reliever and handed it to the boy.

Spencer grimaced as he swallowed the foul tasting medicine. Grabbing the Toy Story cup, he chugged the remainder of the chocolate milk. The youngster set the empty cup on the table and turned frightened eyes on the smiling couple. He tensed as he waited to find out what price he would have to pay for his food.

Noticing the lines of pain in her foster son's face, Mary decided he needed to rest. "Come on Spencer, let's get you to bed." She told him, holding out her hand.

Tears filled Spencer's eyes as he slid off his chair. Ignoring the woman's outstretched hand, he shuffled out of the room and down the hall where he knew the bedrooms would be located. He'd known they would want payment for their niceness but he'd been hoping they wouldn't ask for this. He didn't want to do it. It hurt too much. But Spencer also knew he didn't have a choice. If he ran, he'd be caught before he even got to the front door and then he would be punished. He shivered, thinking of some of his dad's worst punishments. He hoped they didn't…

"Over here, Spencer" Mary called from behind the boy. "This is your room."

Spencer trudged to the open door Mrs. Hotchner was standing by and peered inside. He was surprised to see a child's room with, with, those were his books! Injuries forgotten, Spencer ran over to the bookshelf. He tenderly ran his fingers across the spines of his mother's favorite books before gingerly pulling one off the shelf. He toted the heavy tome to the twin bed in the middle of the room. After hoisting it onto the race car sheets, the little boy climbed up next to it and pulled the book into his lap. Hearing an "aww", Spencer glanced up to see Mary watching him.

Mary smiled at the scared boy. "I'll just give you a little time to get acquainted with your new room." she said. "I'll be right down the hall in the living room if you need me. Okay?"

Spencer nodded. He watched in shock as the woman turned and left the room. "Why didn't she get into bed, too? Didn't she want to do that?" he thought. Surmising that the man would be coming in, Spencer shivered. Clutching his book and his bear, the four year old scooted back against the headboard to wait.

CM

The doorbell woke Spencer out of a sound sleep. Blinking open his eyes, he was surprised to find himself alone and most of the afternoon gone. He carefully sat up and tossed the covers that had been placed over him off. Taking his glasses off the nightstand, he slid them on. The little boy then picked up his mother's book of poetry, intent on taking advantage of this free time. Laughter rang out changing his mind. Curious as to what was going on, Spencer slipped off the bed and padded over to the door. After peeking around the doorway and spotting no one, the youngster shuffled down the hall. He stopped at the entrance to the living room and peered around the corner. The four year old sucked in a breath as he took in three new faces. Hearing another peel of laughter, Spencer focused on the younger of the two new men. The dark haired man was smiling brightly. It was an expression the boy had seen before. It was the one most daddies in the park wore while they played with their children. It was also the one his mom always had on her face anytime the two of them were together. He had been safe with her. Would this new man keep him safe, too?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- It was also the one his mom always had on her face anytime the two of them were together. Spencer had been safe with her. Would this new man keep him safe, too?

CM

Rossi leaned back in his chair, a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm telling you, Jackson after that last round of prank wars, I'm seriously considering putting a woodshed in back of the BAU."

"That's a great idea!" Jackson replied, playing along. "Of course, there is one downside. Knowing my nephew, you'd spend so much time disciplining him your hand would be sore as all get out."

"True" Rossi agreed. "But it'd be worth it to put an end to the pranks."

"Don't listen to him, Uncle Jack. He enjoys the pranks just as much as everyone else on the team." Aaron put in with a snicker. "Dave just…" The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, alerting him to the fact that he was being watched. Glancing at the entryway, he found himself staring into wide, brown eyes. "Hey there kiddo, you must be Spencer." He called, smiling at the frightened boy.

Spencer timidly nodded.

Mary stood and slowly walked over towards the doorway. Remembering the youngster's fear of adults, she stopped a few feet away from the child and extended her hand. "Spencer sweetie, why don't you come in and sit down on the couch?"

Spencer glanced at her but made no other movement.

When the four year old's eyes turned to her, Haley decided to attempt to convince the unsteady boy to have a seat. Sliding out of her chair, she knelt down on the floor. "Spencer, your bear looks awfully tired. Maybe you should sit on the couch with him so he can go back to sleep."

Reid barely managed to keep from shouting out that his bear was just a stuffed animal and as such was incapable of being tired. Correcting adults was a sure fire way to anger them. So he settled for huffing his displeasure at being talked to like a baby.

Seeing his wife's smile falter, Aaron quickly stepped in to defuse the situation. "Why don't we leave Spencer alone? I'm sure he'll come sit with us when he's ready. Right, buddy?" he asked, winking at the little boy.

Nodding, Spencer gifted the younger Hotchner with a slight smile.

The tiny gesture put all the grown-ups at ease. They turned back around and started conversing amongst themselves once more. Keeping the conversation light, the group talked and laughed about the various pranks the BAU's team members had managed to pull over the last few weeks. As they listened to Aaron and Dave recount the events, each person kept watch over their newest family member. They smiled as the boy inched his way into the room.

When the boy plopped down beside his chair, Aaron grinned from ear to ear. His plan had worked. Partially anyway, Spencer was in the room. But he was sitting on the hardwood floor and that couldn't be comfortable with his injuries. Wanting to soften the youngster's sitting spot, Aaron pretended to accidently knock one of the throw pillows onto the floor next to the little boy. His smile grew as the four year old swiftly scooted over and sank down on it. They were making progress.

CM

Jackson glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle and did a double take. He hadn't realized it was getting so late. They needed to get the show on the road if they were going to cook out before dark. "I'm going to go fire up the grill." He told the group as he stood. "Boys, go get the chicken ready. By the time you're done, the grill should be just the right temperature."

"Okay" Aaron replied. He climbed out of the recliner and strode into the kitchen, mentally cheering as a certain little someone followed him.

Dave grabbed the chicken and BBQ sauce out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. "Aaron, you mix up your special BBQ seasoning and I'll work on the grape salad." He suggested. Smiling at his friend's shadow, he knelt down so he would be at the boy's level. "Would you like to help, Spencer? I could really use another set of hands."

Shocked that the man was asking his help, Spencer glanced up at Aaron before hesitantly nodding.

"Thanks Spencer" Rossi said. He scooped the four year old up and set him on the counter. He sighed at the trembling his actions caused. "Sorry Sport. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "I just needed to get you up here so you could stir the salad for me. What do you say? Will you forgive this old man for touching you without asking first?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open at the apology. No one had ever apologized to him before. They always just did what they wanted to him. Comforted by the man's thoughtfulness, the little boy graced him with a spoken response. "Yes sir"

"Good man" Dave praised, resisting the urge to pat the boy on the back. He set a large mixing bowl beside the youngster, dumped some of the ingredients into it, and handed Spencer a wooden spoon. "Here you go, kiddo. Go ahead and start stirring. I'll add the grapes once I get them ready."

Spencer nodded. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he slowly and carefully stirred the mixture. He had to get it just right. He didn't want to disappoint the bearded man or worse make him angry.

Aaron and Dave kept a close eye on Spencer as they worked on their various dishes. The two bit back at chuckle at the intense look of concentration on the boy's face. The expression looked more like that of a surgeon performing surgery than a child stirring a bowl of grape salad. Their amused smiles dropped as they realized that the four year old was more than likely so intent because he was afraid of messing something up and angering them. Wondering just what the youngster had been through to make him respond that way, they decided to see what they could find out when they got to work on Monday. Knowing there was nothing they could do for now, they turned back to their own jobs. Finishing their tasks a few minutes later, the men turned to their next challenge; getting Spencer down.

After looking around the room, Dave came up with what he hoped was the perfect solution. He walked to the table and grabbed a chair. Bringing it over to the counter, he set it under the four year old's feet. "Think you can get down by yourself?" Dave asked.

Spencer looked at the wooden chair and gratefully nodded. He scooted to the edge of the counter and carefully slid down to the chair. Getting on his knees with a hiss, he used the slats under the seat to climb down the chair to the floor. Picking up the stuffed bear he'd dropped when he'd been lifted off his feet, the youngster clutched it to his chest and obediently followed the men out of the house and onto the deck.

"Here you go, Jackson" Dave said, handing the man the tray of chicken. "Anything else we can do?"

"No, Mary and I have it handled." Jackson answered with a shake of the head. "Why don't you guys go play ball till its ready? There's a soccer ball on the bottom step."

"Alright! Let's go guys!" Aaron exclaimed, jumping at the chance to bring his newly acquired shadow out of his shell. He bounded down the steps, snatched up the black and white ball, and tossed it to Rossi. "Come on, old man! Get the lead out!"

"I'll show you who's old." Dave teased back. He jumped off the porch steps and fired the ball back to Aaron, smirking at the 'oomph' that sounded when the younger man caught it.

Spencer wearily sat on the top step and watched the men race around the yard tossing the ball back and forth. Cocking his head to one side, he curiously eyed the two as his mind ran through the list of soccer rules he'd read in the soccer manual he'd found in their last house. The little boy wondered if the men knew they were playing the game wrong. He opened his mouth to inform them of the correct rules and procedures before slamming it shut. They had been nice to him and he didn't want to do anything to change that. So Spencer just sat and watched the overgrown boys totally screw up the game of soccer.

CM

Jackson put the last of the chicken legs on the foil lined tray and closed the grill lid. Scooping up the filled tray, he took it over to the table. After setting it down in the middle of the table, the senior Hotchner picked up a fork, speared a couple of legs, and placed them on Spencer's plate to cool. He added a spoonful of mashed potatoes and a small piece of corn on the cob. He then slathered a little butter on the corn before going back in the house for the drinks.

Hearing Jackson yell that supper was ready, Aaron and Dave stopped their game and started for the porch. They wore matching frowns as they crossed the yard. Both men had hoped the little boy on the steps would see how much fun they were having and join in. They'd tried their hardest to get the youngster interested but it hadn't worked. Spencer had just sat there clutching his bear and staring. Walking onto the porch and seeing said boy struggling to climb into a patio chair one armed, Aaron hurried over. "Would you like some help, Spencer?" he asked, remembering not to touch the boy.

Spencer looked up at the smiling man and shook his head. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he slid his casted arm out of the sling and used both arms to pull himself up. The four year old sat down and wiped his wet face before gently sliding his arm back in the blue sling.

Jackson bit the inside of his cheek to stop from scolding the boy for using his injured arm. The little guy needed his space right now and the ex-military man was going to make sure the kid got it.

Mary waited for everyone to sit down and then said, "Honey, would you bless the food?"

"Sure" Jackson replied. Taking his wife's hand, he laid his other hand beside Spencer's plate, closed his eyes, and began. "Dear Lord, thank you for bringing us all together and for the wonderful meal that has been prepared for us. And thank you for Spencer being here. We're all happy to have him with us. Please reassure him that he's safe here with us; that no one here will hurt him. And help him understand that all of us care about him and want to help him anyway we can. Amen."

"Amen" the group chorused.

Opening his eyes, Jackson was surprised to find Spencer staring intently at him. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought the kid had understood every word he'd said. But that was impossible. After all, the boy was only four. Wanting to wipe that expression off his foster son's face, Jackson gave him a reassuring smile. "Dig in Spencer" he instructed. Recalling the barely eaten lunch and the possible reasons for it, he added, "Eat as much as you want, okay? That food is all for you."

Spencer glanced from Jackson to the plateful of food and back in awe. All of that was his? They wanted him to have that much? Hoping it wasn't some kind of trick, the little boy began shoveling food into his mouth. If it was a trick, he wanted to eat as much as he could before they took it away. Shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth, he grabbed a chicken leg and took an enormous bite, coughing as the potatoes went down the wrong way.

"Whoa there, buddy!" Jackson hollered. He raised the youngster's arms and patted him on the back, careful not to hit the child's welts. Once the coughing fit was over, he gently rubbed the panicked boy's back. "It's okay, Spencer. You're okay." He whispered. Feeling the youngster tense and flitch away, he quickly removed his hand. "Slow down a little buddy. Nobody's going to take it away from you. I promise."

Spencer eyed the muscle bound man skeptically before turning back to his food and digging back in, a tad bit slower this time.

Crisis averted, the family went back to their meal. They talked and laughed as they ate. Every few seconds, one or more of the adults checked on their littlest member to ensure he wasn't stuffing himself again. Seeing the youngster eating at a more reasonable rate, they relaxed.

Spencer finished off the last of his chicken and glanced around the table. He was still hungry but he knew better than to ask for more. He had been lucky to get such a big helping the first time. Gazing at all the luscious food, he sat back to wait for the adults to finish.

Dave sighed when he saw Spencer staring longingly at the plates of food. Knowing from experience that the boy wouldn't ask for seconds, the profiler swiftly came up with a plan. He hurriedly ate what was left of his food before placing a couple more chicken legs and another half a piece of corn on the cob. Picking up his refilled plate, he pushed away from the table and stood. "That was wonderful. My compliments to the chef." He said, rounding the table. "But I'm stuffed. I couldn't possibly eat another bite." Dave set his plate down beside the hungry child and walked away.

Reid peered at the deserted plate of food and then glanced over at the bearded man. Hearing him say he was going inside to catch the news, the little boy cocked his head to the side. He bit his lip as he attempted to determine what to do. Finally deciding to go for it, Spencer squared his shoulders. After risking a peek at the other adults, he reached out and snatched one of the chicken legs. Once that one was devoured, the four year old grabbed the other piece. Finishing that in record time, Spencer took the last item on the plate. He ate half of the corn before getting full. Putting the partially eaten cob back on the plate, he sat back with a contented sigh. It felt so good to have his tummy full.

CM

After finishing their meals, the group headed inside where Rossi was waiting for them. They chuckled as they took in the chess board sitting in the middle of the room. "Are you ready to get b, to lose?" Dave asked, changing his wording to avoid frightening the child in their midst.

"Who says I'm gonna lose?" Jackson fired back. "I'll have you know I've been practicing."

"Uh huh, I'll remind you of that after I wipe the floor with you." Dave gloated.

"Are you two going to talk or play?" Mary questioned. "Because I've gotta tell you, this posturing you're doing is getting old."

Rolling his eyes at his wife's comment, Jackson sat down across the board from Dave. "We're playing. We're playing." He huffed, moving up his white pawn.

Spencer avidly watched the first game, calculating moves in his head as the two combatants played. He could tell that the game wasn't a very fair one. Dave was a far more skilled player and that made for a very boring and short game. Seeing the men setting the pieces up for another game, Spencer suddenly had an idea. Maybe if he helped his foster father win the game, the man would consider that payment for the food. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to sleep through a whole night without someone coming in on him. Decision made, the little boy took a couple of steps to the right so he would be in his foster father's view. When the muscular man picked up his pawn, Spencer frantically shook his head.

Noticing the movement, Jackson set down his chess piece and looked over at his charge. Putting his hand over another piece, he received another head shake. Jackson kept touching pieces until he finally got a nod. He picked up the piece and after checking with the four year old, placed it further up the board. The senior Hotchner waited until Rossi finished his move and then repeated the process. He didn't know if his foster son knew how to play chess or not but he didn't really care either. The boy was connecting with him and that was all that mattered.

A couple of hours and several Jackson won games later, the family decided to call it a night. Spencer had started fisting his eyes and yawning, a sure sign that it was bedtime.

Yawning himself, Dave stood and stretched. "I think I'll be going now. It's past time for someone to be in bed." He said. "Thanks for the great supper. We'll have to do it again some time."

Spencer sleepily gazed up at the bearded man. He dropped his head onto the arm of the couch when the man headed for the door. That was one less person to worry about.

"Hold up, Dave. We'll walk out with you." Aaron called. "We should go too."

Hearing the smiling man say he was leaving drove Spencer to action. He leapt off the couch and raced over to the man. Latching onto Aaron's leg, the little boy proceeded to climb him like a tree. "No! No go!" he shouted. "Don't leave me! Please!"

Floored by the youngster's actions, Aaron stood stalk still for a moment. But his daddy instincts quickly kicked in and he wrapped his arms around the pleading boy. "Hey, it's okay buddy. You'll see me again tomorrow. I promise." He assured the child.

"No, stay" Spencer cried, tightening his grip on the man's neck.

"Spencer, I'm not sure…"

"It's alright Aaron. You're always welcome here. You know that." Jackson told his nephew.

Aaron gazed down at the trembling boy in his arms and nodded. "Okay, I'll stay." He agreed. He gently shifted the youngster to his hip and started for the back of the house. "Come on kiddo. Let's get you changed and in bed and then I'll read you a story. Would you like that?"

Getting a shy nod, Aaron smiled.

"There are clean pajamas on his bed." Mary called after them.

Aaron waved to show he had heard her and continued down the hall. After a quick stop at the boy's bedroom, he made his way into the bathroom. Holding Spencer with one arm, he pulled the boy's pajamas and underwear down and gently sat him on the toilet seat. Once the child had finished his business, the young man helped him clean up and put on a clean pair of pj's. He then scooped Spencer back up and carried the sleepy boy to his new room. He stopped and picked a book off the shelf before going over to the bed and taking a seat. Aaron scooted back until his back hit the headboard and settled the four year old beside him. Wrapping an arm around the trembling boy, he opened the children's book and began to read. They were both asleep in minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron scooted back until his back hit the headboard and settled the four year old beside him. Wrapping an arm around the trembling boy, he opened the children's book and began to read. They were both asleep in minutes.

CM

Spencer jolted awake, his mouth open in a silent scream. He quietly panted as images from the night his mother left flashed through his mind. The pictures of the terror filled night had him clutching his stuffed panda tightly. The youngster struggled to slow his breathing and stop the shivers that were wracking his tiny frame as the memories replayed again. Finally after what felt like a lifetime to the four year old the last vestiges of his nightmare faded and he was able to quell the fear the memory of that night had caused. Unfortunately for Spencer, with the calm came awareness: awareness of the suffocating darkness and the large arm around his waist. "No! No, it can't be! He said I was safe!" he mentally screamed. His breathing and heartbeat started to increase once more as his fear of the dark and the terrors hidden within it began to overwhelm the small boy. Feeling the arm pulling him closer to the warm body behind him and hearing a deep voice mumble in his ear sent Spencer's fight or flight response into overdrive. The terrified four year old ducked out of the man's hold and slid off the side of the bed. Getting down on his hands and knees to hopefully prevent detection, he crawled his way across the room. After he bumped into the wall, Spencer used one hand to feel along it until he came to the closed bedroom door. Holding his breath, he slowly climbed to his feet, cracked the door open, and squeezed through the miniscule hole. He looked around the hallway, whimpering when he found it to be even darker than the bedroom had been. Panicking, the little boy glanced this way and that. He had to find the light. He'd be safe in the light. Spying a tiny sliver of the blessed brightness, Spencer shuffled towards it as fast as his injured body would allow. It took him a long time to make his way to the well-lit kitchen but once he did the effect was instantaneous. Sighing in relief, Spencer hobbled over to the corner before tenderly settling himself on the floor. Back to the wall, he lay down on the hard floor and curled into a ball. Ignoring the pain of his healing injuries, the frightened youngster wrapped his arms around his teddy bear. Spencer warily watched the entryway. His eyes drooped as the adrenaline wore off. Yawning, he blinked and refocused his attention on the door. But it didn't last. His eye lids grew heavier and heavier until they finally closed and stayed closed.

CM

Aaron tossed and turned as long buried memories of a particularly grizzly case assaulted him. Images of sweet, smiling faces were superimposed over the severely disfigured ones on the bodies they'd found. Fourteen innocent lives were taken before the BAU managed to track down and arrest the killer. Putting him somewhere he could never harm children was little comfort though. They'd lost too many young lives; lives he should have been able to save.

Aaron's brow furrowed as a tiny blond haired boy's face appeared in his dream. The grinning child suddenly started changing. His hair darkened to a light brown, his face thinned, and the blinding smile became the saddest expression the BAU leader had ever seen. The new little boy stared intently at him with eyes far too old for a child his size. The intense look was quickly replaced with terror before the face transformed again; this time into a horribly disfigured face with sightless eyes. Startling, a still asleep Aaron reached for his lifeline; his wife, Haley. When his hand hit the bed instead of Haley's beautiful form, the young man shot straight up in bed. Aaron frantically glanced around the room, relaxing at the familiar sight of the darkened room in his Uncle Jack's house. "Haley must have gone to the restroom." He thought as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Taking a steadying breath, he laid back down. He hadn't had that dream in a long time, not since his third or fourth year at the bureau. Why would it come back now? And who was that last little boy? He looked eerily familiar but he wasn't one of the children killed. So why was he…SPENCER! Aaron jolted up in bed for the second time in as many minutes. He reached out and flipped on the bedside lamp, bathing the room in light. The young profiler scanned the room for his charge. Seeing no sign of Spencer, he jumped off the bed and scoured the bedroom for the missing boy. When that search proved fruitless, Hotch rushed out of the room and across the hall to the bathroom. Quickly discerning that the little one was not there, he hurried down the hall. He searched all the rooms and closets on both sides of the corridor. Making it to his aunt and uncle's room, Aaron banged on the wooden door incessantly until it swung open.

"What's going on, Aaron?" Jackson gruffly inquired.

"I can't find Spencer. I woke up and he wasn't in the room and he isn't in any of the other rooms I've checked so far." Aaron breathlessly explained.

"Crap!" Jackson exclaimed, walking out the bedroom door with Mary right behind him. "I thought he'd really warmed up to you. I guess I should have known better."

"No sense crying over spilled milk, honey." Mary soothed.

"You're right. It's too late to change things anyway." Jackson agreed. "Let's just go find the little guy before something happens to him."

The three Hotchners fanned out. They went back through all the rooms, closets, nooks, and crannies in the hallway and then moved into the living room. After a thorough search turned up no trace of the youngster, the family hurried to the kitchen entryway. All three froze, the sight before them breaking their hearts. In the far corner of the room lay Spencer curled into the fetal position.

Mary was the first to break the silence. "I'll get him." she whispered.

Aaron put a restraining hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that's a good idea, Aunt Mary. If he wakes up while you're carrying him, it's liable to do more harm than good." He theorized. "We need to figure out what drove him out here before we do anything."

"Something scared Spencer, that's for sure." Jackson quietly put in.

"We know he was abused by his father. Waking up in the same bed as me could have frightened him." Aaron stated. "He may have thought he was back in his father's house."

"But why come in here?" Mary questioned. "Why not hide in one of the other rooms instead of out here in the open?"

Aaron scrubbed a hand across the back of his neck as he thought that one out. There had to be a reason Spencer chose the kitchen. It had to mean something to him or maybe have something the others…"The lights!" Aaron exclaimed, wincing as the little boy whimpered at the loud voice. Lowering his voice, he added, "This is the only room that has any of the lights on. The rest were dark."

"Makes sense" Jackson concluded. "A lot of little kids are scared of the dark and considering Spencer's past, the dark was probably the place where most of the abuse happened."

Mary frowned. "But then why didn't the hospital or Ms. Mathews tell us about his fear of the dark?" she asked.

"They more than likely didn't know." Aaron replied. "Spencer went from his father's house straight to the hospital and then here. Hospital rooms always have some form of light on. They're dimmed at night but they are never turned all the way off. It would have been impossible for the hospital staff to pick up on his fear because he was never put in that situation while there."

"I guess." Mary responded.

"Look, it's late and we're all tired. Why don't we save the profiling for tomorrow and just concentrate on getting the little guy off the floor and into his bed?" Jackson urged.

Aaron nodded. "Aunt Mary, I think you need to be the one to wake him. Since Spencer was abused by his father, Uncle Jack and I would only frighten him more."

"Al-right" Mary uncertainly replied. She padded over to the sleeping youngster and knelt down beside him. The motherly woman hesitated for only a second before gently shaking the little boy's shoulder. "Spencer? Spencer honey wake up." she called. Seeing the child's eye lids flutter, Mary scooted back a few feet to hopefully keep from scaring her foster son.

Spencer slowly awoke with a groan. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he fisted his eyes and blinked to clear his vision as best he could without his glasses. His eyes widened as he noticed the woman and two men staring at him. Jerking to the side, he let out a pained yelp as his body loudly protested the move.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Mary asked, inching closer to the boy. "Did you hurt yourself?" She reached out to her foster son.

Spencer recoiled at the movement. Sitting up, he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, ignoring the pain the position caused. Holding his stuffed panda in front of him like a shield, the four year old warily watched the adults.

Unable to stand the sight of the frightened boy, Aaron shuffled over and knelt down beside his aunt. He forced himself to smile brightly at the little guy who had already won his heart. "Hey buddy, remember me?" he greeted. His grin grew to blinding proportions when the boy graced him with a nod. "How about we get you back in bed, huh?"

Spencer adamantly shook his head.

"Why not, buddy?" Aaron inquired.

"Dark" Spencer answered in a voice that the adults had to strain to hear.

"I can take care of that for ya." Jackson said, drawing the boy's attention to him. "I'll walk ahead of you guys and turn the lights on for ya. How does that sound?"

Spencer thought it over for a moment or two before nodding. Uncurling, he attempted to push himself up only to fall back with a cry of pain.

"Spencer" Aaron called. Garnering the boy's attention, he kept the smile on his face as he asked, "Why don't I carry you?"

Another head shake was his answer.

"Baby, can I take you to your room?" Mary softly questioned. "I'll be really careful."

Hearing his mother's pet name for him was Spencer's undoing. He turned to Mary and raised his shaking arms.

Smiling, Mary slowly stepped over to the now crying boy and carefully picked him up. She wrapped the four year old in a tender hug, whispering, "It's okay, Spencer. You're safe now, baby."

Jackson gave his wife and foster son a smile before leading the way out of the kitchen. True to his word, he turned on every light he came to until the procession got to Spencer's room. After turning on that light as well, Jackson stepped aside to allow his wife to carry the newest member of their family inside.

Mary walked over to the bed and gently laid Spencer down. She tucked him in before sitting down beside him. Taking the pain medicine and a glass of water from Aaron, the worried mother helped the four year old down the foul tasting liquid and wash the taste away with the water. Mary handed the cups back to her nephew before turning her attention back to her little one. She carded a hand through the youngster's chestnut hair and hummed a lullaby, smiling when Spencer leaned into her touch.

Spencer struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to close them, not with the men still in the room. They had said they wouldn't hurt him but that could just be a trick. They might be, be…Spencer was asleep before he could finish that thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer struggled to keep his eyes open. He didn't want to close them, not with the men still in the room. They had said they wouldn't hurt him but that could just be a trick. They might be, be…Spencer was asleep before he could finish that thought.

CM

Spencer woke to a gentle hand shaking his shoulder and a soft voice calling his name. He sleepily opened his eyes and gazed up at the blurry figure sitting beside him. Taking in the thin frame and petite hand, the little boy smiled and called the name of the one person who could make everything alright again. "Mommy?"

Mary's heart broke at the hopefulness in the child's voice and expression. She hated to be the one to shatter her little one's fantasy but she had no choice. Pretending to be his mother would only make things worse. Mary took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering. "No baby, I'm Mary, remember?"

Frowning, Spencer reached for his glasses. He put them on and pushed them up his nose. The youngster's face fell when he looked at the woman who was smiling down at him. Fat tears started flowing down his cheeks as this latest disappointment coupled with the events of the last few months shattered the last of his defenses. "I want my, my mom-my!" Spencer wailed, crawling into Mary's lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he held on for dear life.

"I know Sweetie, I know" Mary whispered as she gently hugged the little boy to her chest.

"Why did she leave me? Didn't she love me anymore?" Spencer cried.

"Of course she loved you Baby" Mary assured the distraught four year old.

"Then why isn't sh-she here?" Spencer questioned his voice rising with each word.

Mary opened her mouth only to close it again. She needed to tread very carefully. She couldn't tell Spencer that the police believed his father had murdered his mom. He was only four years old. Then again she couldn't talk like his mother would be coming for him. It would be cruel to give the tiny boy false hope. That left her with only one option. Mary swallowed the lump in her throat and softly admitted, "I don't know Sweetheart."

"Nobody knows where she is, son." Jackson said as he walked into the room and slowly approached the bed. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed from his wife and foster son. Smiling down at the boy, Jackson reached out and carded a hand though the upset youngster's hair, ignoring the flinch his actions caused. "Maybe you could help us with that, buddy. Do you know where your mommy might be?"

Spencer swiftly scooted off Mary's lap and out of the muscular man's reach. Stopping just shy of the headboard, he pulled his legs up, wrapped his arms around them, and dropped his head onto his knees. Peering up at the couple through his bangs, the little boy shook his head. "Mom, mommy was gone when I woke, woke up. Daddy said mommy and, and Sagan went away." He related.

"Sagan?" Jackson asked.

"My kitten" Spencer replied with a sniffle. "Ms. Johnson next door gave him to me for helping her with her groceries."

"He didn't tell you where they went?" Mary questioned.

Spencer shook his head and mumbled something into his knees.

"What was that buddy?" Jackson prodded, hating himself for pushing the venerable boy but needing the information to help him.

"Da-daddy just said he took them away and that I'd, I'd never see them a-again." Spencer quietly repeated before bursting into tears once more.

Mary quickly scooped the sobbing youngster up and settled him back in her lap. "Shhhh, Baby, it's going to be alright." She soothed as she rocked back and forth.

Jackson resisted the urge to reach out and comfort Spencer. He knew his touch would not be welcome. The little guy was too frightened of men right now. Needing to do something to help his foster son, the worried man decided to work on Mrs. Reid's disappearance. Jackson caught his wife's eye and whispered, "I'm gonna go call Aaron and fill him in."

Mary nodded without looking up from the crying boy in her lap.

Jackson sighed and trudged over to the door. Stopping in the entryway, he glanced back at the little boy who had managed to steal their hearts in less than twenty-four hours. Spencer was one special little boy. He didn't deserve what had been done to him. Jackson made a silent vow to do anything he could to help him. He'd make sure no one ever hurt his son again. 'Hmmm, my son…that has a nice ring to it.' he thought. Smiling at the thought, Jackson turned and walked out of the door.

CM

Spencer awoke with a start. He shivered as his dad's furious face flashed through his mind. That night had been one of the worst of his life. His dad had been so mad. He had…a door shut, causing the little boy to jump. Spencer looked around the room frantically. Finding himself alone, he relaxed a little. He glanced around once more, slowly this time. His brow furrowed as he realized he was on the couch in the living room. Frowning, the youngster searched his memory. He vaguely recalled being carried to the couch and eating a few bites of cereal. He must have fallen asleep. Balling his tiny hands into fists, Spencer hit his legs with all his might. How could he have been so stupid?! He knew better than to let down his guard! Anything could have happened to him while he slept! He couldn't let it happen again. He had to be more vigilant from now on. His foster family seemed to be nice but Spencer knew that looks could be deceiving. Besides, the statistics on foster homes proved that a large number of foster parents were either in it for the money or worse things. His mom had told him that. She said that foster homes were the government's way of stealing children for their own nefarious purposes. Spencer would have to be on his…a loud rumbling interrupted his thoughts. Patting his growling stomach, the little boy looked around before sliding off the couch and creeping across the room. After peering around the corner, he silently scampered into the kitchen. He glanced around, his eyes lighting up at the sight of a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table. The tiny Reid hurried over to the table and painstakingly climbed onto a chair and then the table. He scooted over to the bowl, grabbed a banana, and made his way back down to the floor. Licking his lips, Spencer carefully peeled the banana and brought it to his mouth.

"Hungry, Sport?" Jackson asked as he walked into the room.

Spencer jumped at the man's loud voice. Dropping his prize, he raced to a corner of the room and curled into a ball. The little boy covered his head with his arms and waited for the blows that were sure to come.

Jackson grimaced as his foster son ran and cowered in a corner. He could've kicked himself for scaring the little guy so bad. He wished he could rewind the last few minutes to prevent himself from going into the room but he couldn't. So he set his sights on damage control. Jackson grabbed a banana off the table and slowly crept over to the terrified boy. Stopping a few feet from Spencer, he knelt down. "Hey buddy" he softly called, frowning at the boy's 'I'm sorry' mantra. "It's okay."

Spencer's eyes snapped up, the enormous orbs staring warily at the man. "I'm so-sorry! I didn't me, mean to!" he stammered.

"I know and it's alright." Jackson replied. "It's just a little banana on the floor. It's no big deal."

Spencer's face screwed up in confusion. Banana on the floor? He glanced around his foster father, eyes widening as he took in the smushed banana on the ground beside the table. "I'm, I'm sorry! I'll cl-clean it up sir!" he stuttered.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down Little Bit. That little mess isn't anything to get upset about." Jackson told him. Standing, he got a paper towel off the counter and cleaned up the ruined fruit. After tossing the cloth away, he went back to the boy. "See no more mess."

Spencer glanced from his foster father to the floor and back, stunned that the man had cleaned up the mess for him. His father had always beaten him and then forced him to clean. Worried that the man might hurt him now, Spencer timidly asked, "You're, you're not mad?"

Jackson smiled. "No buddy, I'm not mad."

Spencer cocked his head to one side. "But, I stole your food" he pointed out.

"Spencer, it's not just my food. It's the family's food. And since you're part of the family now, it's your food, too." Jackson explained.

"I, I don't understand." Spencer said.

"Son, what's mine is yours for as long as you're living here. If you want to watch cartoons, you can turn on the TV. If you're hungry or thirsty, you can come into the kitchen and fix yourself a snack." Jackson clarified. "You are part of the family now and our family shares everything. Understand?" He held out the banana he'd gotten off the table earlier.

Nodding, Spencer stared wide-eyed at his foster father, trying to figure the man out. What he was saying didn't make sense to him. He had been part of his father's family but he hadn't been allowed to touch any of the food or anything else for that matter. What was Mr. Hotchner's plan? Was he trying to lure Spencer into a false sense of security? Or was he testing him? Hating the uncertainty, the little boy decided there was only one way to find out. He reached out and took the offered fruit. "Th-thank you" he stammered. He shakily peeled the banana and took a big bite. The youngster braced himself to be hit or yelled at but nothing happened. Taking another bite, Spencer looked up at the man and smiled. Maybe he was okay after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking another bite, Spencer looked up at the man and smiled. Maybe he was okay after all.

CM

Spencer popped the last bit of banana into his mouth. He slowly chewed it up, wanting to make it last as long as he could. He didn't know when he might be allowed to eat again. The youngster chewed and chewed until the fruit was nothing but mush and then reluctantly swallowed it down. Patting his still rumbling tummy, the four year old gazed longingly at the fruit bowl on the table.

Jackson smiled as he followed the boy's line of sight. Finally, something he could do to help his foster son and maybe make the youngster a little more comfortable around him in the process. Not wanting to frighten the child by moving suddenly, Jackson made a soft "mmmm" sound to draw attention to himself before standing up. "Would you like me to get that for ya, son?" he asked, gesturing to the banana peel in Spencer's hand.

Spencer nodded, too stunned by the offer to say anything.

Jackson took the empty peel from the little boy and tossed it in the trashcan along with his own. He then turned and rubbed his stomach. "You know that banana was great but it just didn't fill me up." he told Spencer. "I need something more, something sweet." Jackson paused and glanced around the room, pretending to think. "Aha! I know what would hit the spot! Cookies and milk!" He turned his gaze to the four year old. "What do you think, Spencer? Sound good?"

The shocked boy merely nodded. He wasn't used to being asked about anything. His dad always told him what he was going to do. Mr. Hotchner was acting nothing like his father and it was confusing him.

"Great!" Jackson exclaimed. "You go get us a couple of paper towels from the rack over there while I grab us some cookies and pour the milk." Heading to the counter, he kept an eye on his foster son. He was thrilled to see the excitement on the boy's face instead of the fear that had been the child's constant companion. That enthusiasm was something he hoped he would see on the little guy's face more often. His son deserved to have a happy rest of his childhood after everything he'd been through. Seeing Spencer coming his way, Jackson swiftly pulled the lid off the plastic container filled with homemade cookies.

Spencer stopped a few feet away from his foster father and timidly held up the paper towels.

"Thank you, kiddo" Jackson said. He placed two giant sized chocolate chip cookies on each paper towel. "Why don't you go pick us a spot to sit and eat? I'll be there as soon as I pour the milk?"

Nodding solemnly, Spencer trudged over to the table. He stared at it for a moment before turning and going to the place he felt the safest; the corner he'd slept in the previous night.

Jackson turned, holding back a sigh when he saw the little boy huddled in the corner once again. Evidently he hadn't made as much headway as he'd thought. 'I'll change that.' He thought. The ex-military man pasted on the biggest smile he could muster and slowly strode over to his foster son. Taking a seat on the linoleum, Jackson carefully sat a plastic mug of chocolate milk in front of each paper towel. "Dig in, Sport!" he instructed as he picked up a cookie and took an enormous bite.

Spencer cocked his head to one side and meticulously studied the burly man before him. He couldn't figure his foster father out. Mr. Hotchner had been nothing but nice since his social worker had brought him here and yet the man hadn't demanded anything in return. And now he was giving Spencer milk and cookies? The four year old just didn't understand. Why was he being so nice? Was the man trying to lull him into a false sense of security? Or could he be like the good daddies Spencer had seen at the park playing with their children? Had he finally gotten the daddy he'd always wished for? Hoping with all his might that that was the case, Spencer gave Jackson a small smile.

Jackson returned the boy's smile with one of his own. "Good cookies, huh Spencer?" he said, spraying the floor with bits of the sugary treat.

Spencer picked up a cookie and hesitantly took a tiny bite. His eyes lit up at the delicious taste. "Yummy" he quietly whispered.

"You got that right, Sport." Jackson agreed. He looked up as Mary came into the room. "Hey Mare!" he called.

Mary walked over to the table and leaned against it. "What are you boys up to?" she asked.

"We're having a picnic." Jackson replied. "Right, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded.

"I see." Mary said, smiling down at the two. "And is this a guy only picnic or can anyone join in?"

Jackson rubbed his chin in thought for a moment before breaking into a grin. "I don't know. What do you say, Spencer? Should we let Mary picnic with us?" he questioned, winking at the boy.

Spencer glanced from his remaining cookie to Mary and back. He really wanted to eat that chocolate chip cookie but Mrs. Hotchner had been nice to him since he'd arrived at her house. And his mama had taught him that when someone was nice to you, you returned the gesture. So, the four year old nodded his agreement. Putting aside his own wants, he picked up the cookie and held it out to the woman.

Mary's spirit soared at the heartfelt gesture. Her little boy was really starting to warm up to them and she couldn't be happier. But she wasn't going to let him give up his treat for her. "Thank you Spencer" she told the little boy. She then turned and strode over to the counter. After helping herself to one of the cookies and grabbing a paper towel, she went back to her boys and sat down between the two. Taking her cookie, she gently bumped it against the one Spencer was still holding up. "To new beginnings" she stated.

"New beginnings" Jackson repeated, adding his cookie to the group. Catching his foster son licking his lips, the muscular man quickly drew back his cookie and took a big bite. He smiled as the four year old mimicked his actions. "Mmmm, mmm, mmm! That's one good cookie!" he declared.

"Ummm, hmmm" Spencer agreed around the cookie in his mouth.

"Thank you" Mary replied. "Since you two like them so much, you can both help me make another batch for the cook out tonight."

"I'm in." Jackson said. "What about you, kiddo?"

Spencer nodded. "I'll help." He quietly answered.

"Thank you Sweetie" Mary cooed, palming the little boy's cheek. She was thrilled to feel him lean into her touch. "We'll fix them this afternoon before we go. That way they'll be nice and warm."

"Great" Jackson stated, popping the last of his cookie into his mouth. He swiftly chewed and swallowed it and then looked over at his foster son. Seeing the little guy finished as well, the new father picked up his and the boy's trash and slowly stood. "I think I'm gonna go watch some tv. There's supposed to be a special about seals on the Discovery channel." He announced, recalling the social worker telling them that the little one had kept that channel on in his hospital room. "Anybody wanna watch with me?"

Mary shook her head. "Sorry Honey, I need to wash a load of clothes and then start lunch." She informed her husband.

"Okay" Jackson responded. He then looked to Spencer. "What about you, Sport?"

Spencer squirmed in his spot. He was torn. He wanted to watch but he was afraid to be alone with the huge man especially when they'd be sitting on the couch together. Mr. Hotchner might hurt him. But the man hadn't done anything to him so far. Maybe he was nothing like his father. Then again he could just be waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Spencer bit his lip. He didn't know what to do. Should he follow his instincts and stay as far away from the man as he could or should he take a leap of faith and trust him? Cocking his head to the side, the four year old mentally ran through all the facts he knew so far before making a decision. Spencer pushed himself up to a standing position, walked over, and slipped his tiny hand into Jackson's huge one. "I watch with you." He softly said.

Mary's heart swelled as she watched her husband and foster son walk out of the room hand in hand. Her new family was coming together at last.

CM

Mary cheerfully took the last of the clean dishes out of the dishwasher and put them away. Since their little impromptu picnic, Spencer had really warmed up to the couple. He had even sat on the couch with Jackson. Granted, he sat on one end while Jackson sat on the other. But it was still progress. And more encouraging signs had appeared after lunch and Spencer's nap. The four year old had rolled a ball back and forth with the couple. The little guy wasn't very coordinated and he had a hard time catching the ball and making it go where he wanted it to. Nevertheless, Spencer had had a great time. He'd even giggled at Jackson's antics. Evidently, the picnic had broken the ice between the little boy and his foster parents. Something about that had led to Spencer trusting them and Mary was extremely grateful for that. She had started to think they wouldn't be able to get through to him. Jackson's gruff laugh sounded, breaking Mary out of her thoughts. Shaking her head for getting caught up in her thoughts, the mother hurried over to the pantry to gather the ingredients for the cookies. She laid the packages out on the table and then walked over to the entryway. "Alright boys, it's cookie time!" she called.

"Yes!" Jackson cheered, jumping off the couch. He looked back at Spencer and offered his hand. "Come on, kiddo! Let's go!"

Nodding, Spencer slid off the couch, padded over, and timidly took the man's hand.

Jackson grinned from ear to ear as he walked his son into the kitchen and to the table. Spencer trusting him enough to take his hand had him floating on air. The proud papa glanced from the wooden chairs to the four year old and frowned. He knew the little guy wouldn't be able to climb into one without it hurting but he doubted the boy would let him help. Still, the youngster had been talking and playing with him. And he had let Jackson hold his hand. Deciding to try, the ex-military man knelt down beside the wide eyed child and asked, "Do you want some help getting in the chair?"

Spencer hesitantly nodded. While he still wasn't sure about the man, he desperately wanted to believe Mr. Hotchner was a good daddy like the ones he'd seen in the park a long time ago. Shivering as the man picked him up, the four year old braced himself for something bad to happen. When he was safely and gently placed in the chair instead, Spencer let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you" he shakily breathed out.

"Not a problem, kiddo" Jackson replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Alright you two, break it up." Mary lightly scolded even as she rubbed her husband and son's backs. Pointing to the rolling pin, she started barking orders. "Jackson, you roll the dough. Spencer, you and I are going to pick out the cookie cutters we want to use." Not wanting the little guy to get out of his chair, she rushed over to the cabinets and pulled out the cookie cutter drawer. She brought the whole drawer over to the table and set it in front of the youngster. "Here you go, Sweetie. Pick the ones you want to use."

Spencer carefully scrutinized the various cookie cutters. There were so many different sizes and shapes it was hard to decide which ones to use. Finally after a considerable amount of deliberation, the four year old pulled out a reindeer and a turkey cookie cutter.

"Good choice" Mary praised even though it was summertime. Noting the boy's fascination with animals, she sifted through the cutters and pulled out an Easter bunny and chick. "I think I'll use these." She said.

"Okay, you two it's ready." Jackson announced. He set the platter of flat dough in front of Spencer. "Go ahead, kiddo"

Spencer glanced from Jackson to the dough and back before timidly asking, "How, how do I cut it?"

"It's easy, Sweetie. Watch me." Mary answered. Grabbing the bunny cookie cutter, she pressed it firmly into the dough and then lifted it up. She carefully picked up the rabbit shaped dough and placed it on the greased cookie sheet. "Now you try."

Spencer eagerly copied Mary's movements. Setting his cookie cutter to the side, he proudly held up his reindeer. "I did it!" he exclaimed, the awe clear in his voice.

"Yes you did! Good job, kiddo!" Jackson praised. Snatching a cat shaped cutter, he set it in the dough. "Come on, bud! Let's make so more!"

"Yes sir!" Spencer enthusiastically stated. Picking his reindeer cutter once more, the little boy quickly went back to work.

CM

"We'll be right back, Mary!" Jackson called over his shoulder as he walked Spencer down the hall to his bedroom. Stepping through the doorway, he stopped. "Go get your bear." He instructed.

"Okay" Spencer replied. He trudged over to his bed, grabbed his stuffed toy, and turned back around. Seeing the huge man standing at the end of the bed, the little boy took a wary step back.

"It's alright, kiddo. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to show you something." Jackson explained, wincing as the four year old's eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards. Kicking himself for scaring the boy, the father hurried to set things right. He went over to the bookcase and placed a hand on the little wooden bird sitting on top of the ornate backsplash. "Watch this." He twisted the bird to one side.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as the bookcase slid to the right revealing another room.

Jackson chuckled at the expression on the four year old's face. "Pretty cool, huh?" Getting a slight nod in reply, he smiled. "I built that secret room when Mary and I started taking in foster kids. Some of them needed a quiet place to just be by themselves and think for a while. I want you to know you can use it anytime you need to. If things start to get overwhelming or if you just need some time to chill out, you can go in the secret room. There's a light in there and there's even some toys. Don't hesitate to use it if you need to, okay?"

Nodding, Spencer walked into the hidden room and looked around the well lit room. Seeing the drawings lining the walls and the pad of paper and crayons lying on the floor, he smiled. He liked this new room. The youngster checked out every inch of the space before going back out to his room. "I like it." he softly said.

"Me too" Jackson agreed, holding out his hand. "Come on, let's get going. Mary's waiting on us."

"Okay" Spencer agreed. He grasped the older man's hand and the two headed out.

CM

"Aaron! They're here!" Hailey hollered. She tossed open the door and hurried outside. "Hi! Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, Hailey!" Mary greeted as she helped Spencer out of the car. She handed him the plastic, rectangular container before placing a hand on his shoulder and ushering him towards the porch. "Thanks for inviting us. We've been looking forward to this all day."

Spencer walked up the steps with his new family. Looking up at the vaguely familiar woman, he used his good arm to lift up the container of cookies.

"What's this?" Hailey asked, taking the box from the little boy.

"Cookies" Spencer quietly mumbled.

"You guys made cookies?!" Aaron excitedly said as he stepped onto the porch. "Awesome!"

"Down boy!" Dave teased, joining the group on the porch.

"Hey Dave" Jackson greeted, shaking the man's hand. "How's work?" Hearing a snicker, he rounded on his nephew. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Aaron squeaked. "I didn't do anything Uncle Jack."

"Right, and pigs fly." Jackson deadpanned.

"Pigs can't fly." Spencer corrected before he could stop himself.

"That's right. They can't." Rossi agreed, inching closer to the boy. Kneeling down in front of the youngster, he held out a clumsily wrapped package. "I have to apologize to you kid. When we came over yesterday, I forgot to get you a homecoming gift. So, I went to the store today and asked one of the clerks what little boys were wanting these days and she showed me these and well, here."

Spencer timidly reached out and with Jackson's help took the strangely shaped gift. After glancing up at the man and getting an encouraging nod, he plopped down on the porch and carefully pulled off the dinosaur wrapping paper. He lifted the brown and yellow giraffe out of the paper and looked it over.

"It's called a Dream Lite." Dave explained. "You're supposed to put it next to your bed and when it's time to go to sleep, you just push this switch and…" Rossi pushed the lever at the bottom of the animal.

Spencer gasped as his new toy lit up. Glancing at the ceiling of the porch, he grinned at the projected stars and giraffe face. "Jackson! Look!" the four year old hollered, pointing up.

"That's great kiddo" Jackson replied. He discretely wiped the wetness out of his eyes that the boy calling his name had caused.

Catching the movement out of the corner of his eye, Aaron smiled. He knew how much hearing the little boy say his name meant to his uncle. He felt the same way. There was just something about the four year old that set off his protective instincts. Maybe it was…his eyes snapped to the man calling his name. "What?"

"Did you have a nice trip?" Jackson teased. Smirking at the answering eye roll, he clapped his nephew on the back. "Come on trouble maker. Let's go get the grill started. You can tell me all about your latest prank while it warms up."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Uh huh, right." Jackson scoffed. He wrapped an arm around the younger Hotchner's shoulder. "Let's go."

Snickering at the two men, Mary picked up the discarded wrapping paper. She helped Spencer stand up, took his hand, and started inside. "We better follow them. There's no telling what the two of them will think of doing if we're not there to stop them."

"You've got that right." Dave muttered, recalling the Hotchner men's last duel prank. Shuddering at the outcome of that joke, the profiler hurried after the women. He needed to get out there fast.

CM

Jackson and Mary trudged into the house with a barely awake Spencer. "Go ahead and put Spencer to bed." Jackson quietly instructed. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm just gonna lock up first."

"Okay" Mary agreed. Keeping a tight hold on the four year old's hand, the mother began shuffling down the hall.

Yawning, Jackson locked the screen before shutting and locking the front door. He fastened the two deadbolts, tossed his keys onto the shelf by the door, and tromped over to the alarm system. After setting the alarm for the night, the new father made his way through the living room and into the kitchen to get a cup of milk before bed.

William Reid watched his prey from the safety of his hiding place. He waited for the bear of a man to finish his drink and head back through the living room before making his move. Leaning around the edge of the couch, he took aim and fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Tissue warning on this one.

The book Mary reads to Spencer is "Room On The Broom" by Julia Donaldson and Axel Scheffler.

Previously on Criminal Minds- William Reid watched his prey from the safety of his hiding place. He waited for the bear of a man to finish his drink and head back through the living room before making his move. Leaning around the edge of the couch, he took aim and fired.

CM

Mary softly hummed a happy tune as she waited by the bathroom door for her foster son. While she hadn't been thrilled with him going into the room by himself, she did understand it. As a long time foster mother, she knew abused children sometimes needed their space. That was one of the reasons they'd had the secret room built after all. But knowing it and being okay with it are two vastly different things. Mary just wasn't comfortable with the four year old changing into his pajamas all alone especially since the boy was injured. She really wished he would have…her thoughts ground to a halt as the door creaked open and the child in question stepped out. "Did you remember everything?" she asked, smiling down at the youngster.

Spencer nodded. "Yes ma' *yawn* am" he sleepily replied.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Mary questioned.

Fisting his eyes, Spencer nodded once more.

"Okay then, let's get you to bed, Sweetie" Mary said, extending her hand. Once Spencer took her hand, she led him down the hall and into his room. Noticing her son eying the books crammed onto the shelf, she smiled. "Would you like me to read you a story?" she inquired.

"Yes, please" Spencer answered. He shuffled over to the bed, set his new toy on top of the blankets, and turned the giraffe on.

"Alright, let's see. What about this one?" Mary asked, holding up a dark, blue book. Getting another nod from the boy in the bed, she quickly walked over. Taking a seat, she began. "The witch had a cat and a hat that was black, and long ginger hair in a braid down her…"

CRASH!

Mary and Spencer both jumped at the loud unexpected noise. Knowing the sound of breaking pottery when she heard it, Mrs. Hotchner frowned. Her husband was many things but clumsy wasn't one of them. The chance that he'd accidently knocked over the large vase in the living room was extremely sli…her eyes widened at the sudden realization that the security alarm hadn't gone off when they'd entered the house. Which meant…Mary dropped the book and picked up Spencer and the dream lite. She raced over to the bookcase, set the boy on his feet, and turned the bird opening the secret room. "Spencer, Jackson told you about the secret room, right?" she quietly asked as she knelt down beside him.

"Y-y-yes" Spencer stammered.

It was Mary's turn to nod. "Sweetie, I want you to go in the secret room and stay there. Don't come out until one of us comes to get you." She instructed. "Understand?"

"I'm scared." Spencer quietly confessed.

"It's okay Baby. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see." Mary assured her son. "Go on now. I'll be back to get you as soon as I can. Promise."

Clutching his lighted giraffe to his chest, Spencer trudged into the hidden room. He watched the door slowly shut before plopping down in the middle of the floor and beginning to rock.

With her charge secure, Mary went on the offensive. She crept out of the room and down the hall to the bedroom she shared with her husband. She hurried over to the nightstand, texting Aaron on her way. After hitting send, she pocketed her cell and yanked open the drawer Jackson always kept his Glock. She was shocked to find it empty. Swearing under her breath, Mary angrily spun around and found herself face to face with the monster that haunted her son's dreams.

"Looking for this?" William Reid growled, holding up the missing weapon.

CM

"The kid's really starting to come out his shell." Dave observed as he helped Hotch put away the chess set.

"Yes, he is." Aaron agreed. "And I have a feeling when Spencer finally emerges, Jackson's going to find he has one exceptionally bright child on his hands."

"What led you to that conclusion?" Rossi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for one, Spencer's the reason Jackson has beaten you at chess the past two days." Aaron explained, grinning at the baffled expression on his friend's face. "He's stood behind you and shook his head to let Uncle Jack know which piece to move."

"That's why Jackson's been picking up all those pieces?!" Dave exclaimed.

Hotch barked out a laugh. "You really didn't know?" he incredulously asked.

"No, I thought he was just trying to become one with the pieces or something." Dave replied.

"Aaron! We have a problem." Hailey announced as she walked into the room. Stopping beside the two profilers, she held up a black and white stuffed bear. "Spencer left his bear."

Hotch sighed. "I'll take it to him tomorrow after work." He said.

"You'll take it now." Hailey corrected.

"Hailey"

"Aaron, Spencer is very attached to his stuffed animal. He's carried Sagan everywhere since he got it. Mary said he even takes it in the bathroom with him." Hailey told her husband. "I will not be the reason that baby gets upset."

"She's right, Aaron. I remember when I was younger, one of my cousins left his bear at a hotel. The kid cried for days." Dave related.

"That's not going to happen this time because Aaron's going to take Sagan to Spencer. Right, Aaron?" Hailey asked, giving her husband a look that dared him to disagree.

"Right" Hotch agreed. He took the stuffed animal and started for the door. "I'll be back."

"Hold up, Aaron. I'll go with you." Rossi called. He strode over to the front door where Hotch was waiting for him. "I wanna have a little talk with Jackson."

Laughing, the two men walked out the door.

CM

Officer Casey pulled into his driveway and cut the engine. He set his arms on the steering wheel and laid his forehead on them. It had been a long, boring shift. For such a big city, there hadn't been much activity at all, at least not at his station. And that inactivity had made for one of the longest days of the year. The hours had seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace. Don't get him wrong. Thomas was glad there weren't any major crimes. He just didn't handle sitting around well. He preferred action. Speaking of which, he needed to get a move on. Sighing, the police officer sat up, pushed open his door, and climbed out of his red corvette. Thomas slammed the door shut and started for the house only to freeze as a muffled scream reached his ears. His eyes snapped to the neighbor's house. He frowned at the brightly lit home. The Hotchners were energy conscious people. They never turned on all the lights in their house, not even at Christmas. Another high pitched pained scream sounded. Something was very wrong! Hearing his wife calling his name, he turned to glance at his own doorway. "Call nine one one!" he hollered before racing across the lawn.

CM

Aaron pulled to a stop in front of his uncle's house. Seeing a man running towards the house, the FBI agent jumped out of his vehicle. Gun drawn, he yelled, "FBI! Freeze!"

Thomas stopped, raised his arms, and identified himself. "Agent Hotchner, its Officer Casey from next door."

"Thomas? What's going on?" Aaron questioned, coming up alongside the cop.

"I'm not sure. I heard a scream coming and it sounded like it came from Jackson's. And all their lights are on. They're never all on." Thomas explained as the three men approached the front door. He reached out and jiggled the door knob. "It's locked."

"I've got a key." Aaron told him. Keeping his gun trained on the door with one hand, he used the other to retrieve his set of keys. After glancing at the other two, he unlocked the door and the deadbolt. He finger signed counting to three before slowly pushing the door open. He gasped at the sight of his uncle lying in a pool of blood. Resisting the urge to run to Jackson's side, Aaron worked with Dave to clear the areas around the door before creeping into the house.

Dave knelt down beside the elder Hotchner. He reached over and set his fingers on the downed man's neck, sighing in relief when he felt a heartbeat. "I've got a pulse." He quietly announced.

"Thank goodness" Thomas whispered. "Hang in there Jackson. Help's on the way."

"SPENCER! Get you're a$$ out here! You're making me angry!" a voice yelled from down the hall.

The agents and the officer shared a look and then slowly began to make their way to the hallway, clearing rooms as they went.

William Reid's eyes snapped to the door at the slight creak coming from the front of the house. "Shit!" he grumbled, stomping his foot like a child having a tantrum. He rushed over to the nearest window and yanked it open. He threw one leg over the sill and then glanced back at the child's room. "I'll be back for you boy." William promised before climbing the rest of the way out and disappearing into the night.

Aaron, Dave, and Thomas continued down the hall, finding nothing until they came to the master bedroom. There they found a bruised and bloody Mary lying beside the nightstand. With the other two watching his back, Rossi knelt down and checked for a pulse. Feeling none, he sadly shook his head. "I'm sorry Aaron. She's gone." He regretfully whispered.

Fearing for the foster child in the couple's care, the group quickly cleared the master bath before leaving the room and entering Spencer's room. They swiftly cleared the small room.

"He must have gotten the kid." Officer Casey surmised, staring at the open window.

"I don't think so. We didn't hear a scream or a cry or anything else that would have told us Spencer was taken." Dave pointed out.

"True, but the suspect could have covered the boy's mouth to prevent him from making a sound." Thomas countered. "Or maybe he knocked the little guy out before he could call for help. He has to have gotten the kid somehow. Otherwise we would have found him by now. We've already searched the whole house."

"Not quite" Aaron replied, staring at the bookcase on the far wall. He hurried over to the wooden shelves and turned the ornate bird at the top. As soon as the bookcase slid to the side, Hotch bent over and strode through the short tunnel and into the secret room. He let out a relived breath when he saw the four year old sitting on the floor safe and sound. The young man slowly stepped up to the youngster and knelt beside him. "Hey Spencer" he quietly greeted. Getting no response, Aaron scooted over in front of the child. He reached out and tenderly palmed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer startled at the touch. He hesitantly peered up at the man. Seeing the smiling man from earlier, the four year old stopped rocking. Dropping his stuffed giraffe, he stood, and threw himself into the man's open arms. Spencer wrapped his tiny arms and legs around Aaron and held on with all his might.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Sorry it's so short. But it seemed like a good place to end the chapter.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer startled at the touch. He hesitantly peered up at the man. Seeing the smiling man from earlier, the four year old stopped rocking. Dropping his stuffed giraffe, he stood, and threw himself into the man's open arms. Spencer wrapped his tiny arms and legs around Aaron and held on with all his might.

CM

Aaron hugged the trembling boy to his chest. Rubbing soothing circles on the youngster's back, the profiler set out to calm him down. "Shhh, Spencer, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe now." He assured the child.

Spencer vehemently shook his head.

"Yes you are. I'm right here." Aaron softly said, adding a rocking motion to his calming actions. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you while I'm around. I promise." Feeling the tiny body tense as footsteps announced another presence in the room, Hotch glanced up at the newcomer. "Hey, it's alright, Spencer. It's just Dave. You remember him, don't you?"

"Hey kiddo" Rossi greeted as he slowly walked over to the duo and knelt down beside them. Seeing the stuffed giraffe lying discarded on the floor, he scooped it up and held it out to the four year old. "Don't you want your friend?"

When Spencer didn't make a move to take the toy, Aaron plucked it from the older man's hand and gently nestled the stuffed animal under the boy's arm. "Here you go, buddy" he whispered. Feeling a shiver run through the already trembling boy, Hotch turned to his friend. "Dave, we need to get him out of here."

"On it" Rossi replied. He looked around the room for a moment and then hurried over to the other side of the room where a large beanbag chair sat. He snatched the bunny themed throw off it and rushed back to the two Hotchners. "Here, put this over him until we get to the truck. It'll protect him from the scene as well as the crowd that's sure to be gathered by now."

"Thanks" Aaron said as he took the offered blanket. He quickly wrapped it around his small charge. Standing, he readjusted his hold on the four year old and nodded for Dave to take the lead. "Spencer buddy, we're going to get you out of here now. Okay?"

Spencer's shaking worsened at that announcement. Shaking his head, he quietly mumbled, "No, no no. Mary said stay here. Safe here."

Aaron grimaced at the mention of his deceased aunt. He couldn't believe she was gone. And what about Jackson? Was he still holding on or had they lost him too?

Rossi waited for Hotch to speak up and tell the boy it was alright. When the younger man remained silent, the profiler turned to see what was wrong. Noticing the pained expression on his friend's face, Dave resigned himself to playing the role of comforter, something he was not very good at doing. He went back to the two grieving boys, pulled the cover back a little, and gently palmed Spencer's cheek, ignoring the flinch his actions caused. "It's okay buddy. Mary told us to come get you. She said to tell you it's safe now." He assured the youngster. Seeing the boy relax a little at his words, Dave turned his attention to Hotch. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Come on Aaron, let's get Spencer out of here and into your truck where it's safe."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Aaron gave his friend a grateful look. Squaring his shoulders, he shoved the horrible thoughts out of his mind and strode out of the room.

CM

Hailey anxiously watched the front door. Her husband had been gone far too long and she was really starting to worry. She knew she could be worrying for nothing; that Aaron may have just gotten caught up talking with his uncle but she didn't think that was the case. He would have called her if he has going to stay for a while. No, something was wrong. She could feel it. She just hoped…the sound of an engine drew her out of her thoughts. Hailey rushed over to the front door. After peeking through the glass window insert, she threw open the door and hurried outside. "Aaron? Aaron, what's going on? Why do you have Spencer? And where's Dave?" she questioned as she followed her husband into the house and down the hall to their guest bedroom.

Aaron checked the lock on the windows before going over to the bed and taking a seat. Settling the shivering boy in his lap, he slowly began to rock. "Shhh buddy, you're okay. I've got you." He whispered.

"Aaron?" Hailey softly called, putting a hand on his knee. "What is it? What's happened?" Her husband looked up and the expression on his face took her breath away. "A-Aaron?"

"I, I'll explain later." Hotch stammered, glancing back down at his charge as a whimper sounded. "Shhh, you're safe now." Sighing as his reassurances did nothing to ease the boy's shivering, Aaron pulled the four year old closer. "Hailey, could you get Spencer's medicine for me? It's in my left jacket pocket. The medics said to give him a teaspoon full when I got him home."

"Medics?" Hailey fearfully repeated.

"Please just get the medication." Aaron pleaded.

Taken aback by the tone in her husband's voice, Hailey nodded. She reached into his jacket pocket, grabbed the medicine bottle, and set it on the nightstand. After a minute's struggle, she managed to open the bottle. She shakily poured the correct dosage before holding it out to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head. "You'll have to give it to him." he told her.

"Oh, okay" Hailey answered. She held the measuring cup up to the boy. "Spencer Sweetie" she called, smiling when the four year old turned wary eyes on her. "I need you to take this for me, okay?" Getting no response, Mrs. Hotchner tried again. "Come on Baby, open your mouth for me. Please? That's it Sweetie. Drink it all. Good boy." Dropping onto the bed beside her husband, Hailey carded a hand through the youngster's hair as she softly began to hum a lullaby.

The couple rocked and hummed and hummed and rocked long after the frightened boy drifted off to sleep.

CM

Feeling the sleeping boy in his arms squirm around as if he was trying to find a more comfortable position, Aaron slowly stood and shuffled around the bed. He waited for Hailey to turn down the covers and then gently settled the four year old in the middle of the bed. After tucking the blankets around Spencer, Hotch picked the stuffed giraffe off the floor and set it on the nightstand. He turned it on and then started out of the room only to freeze as the little boy let out a whimper.

Seeing Spencer reaching for something in his sleep, Hailey looked to her husband. "Aaron, where's Spencer's bear?" she asked.

Aaron thought for a moment. "It's, it's still in the truck." he stammered.

"Okay, I'm going to go get it and…"

"NO!" Aaron hollered, wincing as the boy in the bed reacted to the shout. He eyed Spencer, letting out a relieved breath when the four year old didn't awaken. Looking up at his worried wife, Aaron gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'll get his bear. You just stay here with Spencer, alright?"

"Alright" Hailey agreed. Watching her husband walk out of the room, she wondered what could have happened to rattle Aaron so badly. Knowing she wouldn't get any answers until he got back, she sat down on the end of the bed to wait.

CM

Once Spencer was reunited with his stuffed friend, Aaron and Hailey crept out of the room and back down the hall. They both dropped wearily onto the sofa and closed their eyes.

Hailey gave her husband a few minutes to rest before asking the question that had been on her mind since he'd come into the house. "Aaron, what happened?"

Aaron turned pain filled eyes on the love of his life. "Spencer's father found out where he was staying. He ambushed Jackson and Mary after they got home." He informed Hailey. "We think he shot Jackson first and then went after Mary. She, she managed to get Spencer into the secret room before Mr. Reid got to her."

"Oh my!" Hailey gasped. "How bad is it? Are they going to be alright?"

"Uncle Jack was still alive when the ambulance pulled off. Dave went to the hospital with him. He said he'd call as soon as he finds out anything." Aaron brokenheartedly relayed. "Aunt, Aunt Mary, she ummm, she didn't make it."

"No" Hailey whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Seeing her usually stoic husband break down, Hailey wrapped him in a loving embrace. "I'm so sorry, Aaron."

Aaron's arms slowly came up and wrapped around Hailey's back. Holding onto each other, the couple let the tears flow as they grieved for their lost loved one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- This chapter is an early Christmas present for The Celt, who loves Daddy Hotch/kid Spencer scenes. Merry Christmas, my friend!

The part in * comes from the book "An Introduction to the Philosophy of Law" by Roscoe Pound.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron's arms slowly came up and wrapped around Hailey's back. Holding onto each other, the couple let the tears flow as they grieved for their lost loved one.

CM

Hailey worriedly watched her husband pace back and forth as he talked to Rossi on his cell. After a long night of extreme emotions and almost no sleep, she was physically and emotionally spent. She barely had the strength to hold her head up. She had no idea how Aaron was still going. Hailey guessed all the years at the BAU had conditioned his body to go for days on little to no sleep and energy. It had also taught him to hide his emotions, which wasn't a good thing in her eyes. Buried emotions tended to lead to explosive outbursts. And that was something neither one of them needed. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen this time. Aaron had spent a good part of last night crying over the loss of his aunt. And Jackson was still alive. Hailey prayed that he'd make it through. Aaron was closer to Jackson than he'd ever been with his dad. She didn't think he could take it if…she startled at the snap of the cell phone closing. Standing, she walked over and wrapped her arms around her grieving husband. "How is he?" she softly asked.

Aaron sighed. "Jackson's holding his own but the doctors aren't very optimistic. They told Dave that they didn't think he survive the next twenty-four hours; that there was too much damage."

"They obviously don't know Jackson." Hailey observed. "He lives to beat the odds."

That brought a smile to Aaron's face. "He does like to prove people wrong, doesn't he?" Aaron remarked. "He used to drive my father crazy. I remember one time he…" He cut off as the Spencer rushed around the corner and skidded to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. Pasting on a smile he didn't feel, Hotch knelt down and greeted the boy who was at the center of all the trouble. "Good morning, Spencer! Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

The wide eyed boy gave Hotch a slight nod.

"I can handle that!" Hailey said as she hurried over to the counter. She pulled three plates out of the cabinets and silverware from the drawer by the fridge. After scooping breakfast casserole onto all three dishes, she picked them up and took them to the table. "Spencer, you are in for a treat!" she advised as she set the filled plates out. "I made my famous breakfast casserole this morning. It's Aaron's favorite! I think you'll like it, too."

Spencer eyed the adults warily before toddling over to the table and painstakingly hoisting himself into a chair. He waited for the grown-ups to begin eating and then picked up his fork and picked some of the casserole up. The boy tentatively put a bite in his mouth. Smiling, he chewed up the tasty morsel. Spoon flying Spencer quickly gobbled up the rest of the casserole on his plate. Licking his lips, he gazed longingly at the half full glass casserole pan.

It only took a moment for Hailey to notice the boy's hungry stare. Recalling the talk she and Mary had had about the child's eating habits, she swiftly formulated a plan to give Spencer seconds without him thinking he owed her something. She took another bite of her portion and then sighed. Feeling two sets of eyes snap to her, she looked at the curious duo. "I made way too much casserole. I forgot the recipe was enough for a good sized group." She declared. "Aaron, Spencer, do you two think you could eat another helping? I don't want it to go to waste."

Aaron smiled, knowing exactly what his wife was doing. "I think I could find room for another serving." He played along. "What about you, Spencer?"

The boy eagerly nodded.

"Great!" Hailey exclaimed. She picked up Spencer's empty plate, scooped an enormous portion of casserole on it, and set it in front of the four year old.

Spencer's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the large amount of food on his dish. 'Maybe I'm supposed to share it with smiling man.' he thought. That idea was proved false moments later by Hotch's plate being refilled. A grin slowly crept over Spencer's face as Hailey spooned another helping on her own plate. Realizing the food on his plate was all for him, the little boy hummed his content and eagerly dug into his meal.

CM

After breakfast and clean up, the trio moved into the living room. Spencer crawled onto the couch and turned his attention to the two adults in the room. Spying smiling man packing a briefcase, he cocked his head to one side curiously.

Aaron closed and locked his briefcase and then picked it up. "I'm leaving now. I told Dave I'd stop by the hospital on my way to work." He announced.

Spencer's eyes widened. Smiling man was leaving! But what about him? Was he supposed to go with smiling man? Or should he stay with the bear lady? The four year old glanced from one adult to the other waiting for one of them to tell him what to do. When neither did, he quickly thought over his options. He was more at ease with bear lady. Women never harmed him so he could infer that she wouldn't either. On the other hand smiling man hadn't hurt him yet. He had been nothing but nice to him. And he had made his father go away. Spencer bit his lower lip as he attempted to weigh the odds. It was a hard decision for someone who wasn't used to making them. After several moments of debate, the youngster finally made up his mind. He slid off the couch, ran over to Hotch, and fisted the man's pants leg.

Aaron glanced down at the tug on his pants. Seeing the four year old's hand clamped to his clothes, he sighed. "Spencer, you can't go with me. I'm heading to work." He told the boy. "You need to stay with Hailey."

Spencer tightened his hold in response. There was no way he was letting the man that scared his dad get away.

Hailey walked over and knelt down beside the boy. "Sweetie, Aaron's going to his office. There's nothing for little boys to do at his job." She reasoned. "You need to stay here with me, okay?"

Spencer vehemently shook his head. While he knew she wouldn't hurt him, he also knew she couldn't protect him against his father.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. He needed to go now if he was going to have time to swing by the hospital before work. That left just one thing he could do. "Alright Spencer, you can go with me." He conceded, holding out his hand. "Come on; let's go get your bear and your shoes."

"Aaron, you can't take him with you. He doesn't need to sit in your office all day." Hailey protested. "Besides, he hasn't had a bath yet not to mention the fact that he's still wearing the same clothes he had on yesterday. And we don't have anything to change him into."

"He'll be fine." Aaron assured his wife as they walked down the hall to the guest room. "I'll have someone go by Jackson's and pick up some of his things."

"He'll be bored." Hailey argued.

"I think we can find some things that will keep him busy." Aaron informed his wife. He waited for Spencer to grab his bear and blankie. He then helped the four year old put on and tie his shoes. After pocketing the boy's medications, Hotch took a tiny hand in his and walked out of the room and down the hall. He said his goodbyes to Hailey and once he'd reminded her to be extremely cautious, he walked out the front door with Spencer in tow.

CM

Dave glanced up at the call of his name. He quirked an eyebrow at the approaching duo. "Morning, Aaron" he greeted. "What are you doing with mini me?"

"Spencer refused to stay behind." Aaron replied, the corners of his lips turning up at the boy's new nickname. He stared through the ICU window at his uncle. "How is he?"

"Still holding his own." Rossi told the younger man. "The guy's as tough as they come."

"That he is." Aaron agreed before turning his attention to the four year old beside him. "Spencer, I need to go in this room for just a minute. I want you to stay here with Dave, alright?"

Shaking his head, Spencer tightened his grip on the man's hand.

"It's okay, Spencer. You know Dave. He was with me last night, remember?" Hotch prodded.

Spencer studied Rossi for a moment before nodding.

Dave held out his hand. "Come on kiddo. He's not leaving you." he assured the youngster. "Look, you can stand right here on this chair and watch Aaron. What do you say?"

Spencer glanced from Rossi to Hotch and back before reluctantly releasing Aaron's hand and toddling over to the Italian.

Aaron walked over and lifted Spencer into the chair. "I'll be right back, buddy." He whispered before turning and walking into Jackson's ICU room.

Spencer watched Hotch enter the room and approach the bed. He wondered who the smiling man had come to see. Whoever it was, the amount of machines and tubes meant they were really ill. He had read all about the various machines in…Jackson's name snapped him out of his musings. Swiftly putting two and two together, the four year old hopped off his chair and dashed into the ICU room before Rossi could stop him. Skidding to a stop at the bed, he reached out and placed a shaking hand on top of the unconscious man's hand. "Jackson" he muttered.

Aaron waved Dave off when he entered the room. Even though Spencer wasn't supposed to be in the room, he wasn't hurting anything and seeing Jackson just might help both the boy and his uncle. Standing behind the four year old to block him from view, Hotch silently watched the little guy gently and quietly comforted the injured man.

CM

A half hour later Hotch strode into the BAU bullpen with his new charge. He felt the boy's grip tighten as he took in the loud, crowded area. "It's alright, buddy" he assured, patting the youngster's back. Aaron steered Spencer up the stairs, into his office, and over to the couch. "Okay, Spencer I have to work at my desk for a little while. You sit here and color or play with the cars we got at the gift shop, alright?"

Spencer nodded.

"Good man" Aaron praised. He ruffled the four year old's hair before standing and walking over to his desk. Taking a seat, he glanced at his charge and then picked up a folder and got to work.

CM

"Aaron, do you have the Fleming file?" Jason Gideon asked as he marched into the office a few hours later. He stopped, doing a double take at the child sitting on the floor with a thick book open in his lap and several more scattered around him. "Uhhh, Aaron?"

"He's safe, Jason. That's one of my law books. There are no pictures." He explained. "And he's only four so he can't read yet."

Gideon studied the youngster for a moment and frowned. "Are you sure about that?" he questioned.

Aaron looked up. He gave the older man an inquisitive look before turning his gaze to the boy on the floor. He watched the child's eyes skim back and forth across the page as his tiny finger swiftly moved left to right across it. If he didn't know better, he'd swear Spencer was reading. But he couldn't be, could he? Curious, Aaron spun his chair around. He stood, walked around his desk, and went over to the boy in question. Kneeling down beside the kid, the profiler tapped the youngster on the shoulder to get his attention. "Spencer, could you read this to me?" he asked, pointing to the top of the page.

Spencer eyed the man suspiciously. Sensing that the smiling man was genuinely curious, he nodded and focused on the book in his hands. *"Another example may be seen in Aristotle's well-known discussion in the Nico…*"

"Okay, that's enough." Aaron said, taking the heavy tome out of the boy's hands.

Spencer dropped his head as tears welled up in his eyes. He had screwed up and now the smiling man was angry with him. Sniffling, he waited for the punishment that was sure to come.

Aaron realized his mistake a second too late. Cursing himself for frightening the boy, he quickly set out to make things right. The young man gently grasped Spencer's chin and tilted it up so they were eye to eye. "Hey, it's okay Spencer. I'm not mad." He soothed. "That's just not a book you need to be reading."

Spencer's expression said it all.

"He's right, bud. That book's way too boring for a young man like you." Gideon said as he stepped closer to the duo. He stopped when Spencer shrank back from him. Jason rubbed his chin pretending to think. He then smiled down at the little boy. "You know, there's a library a few miles down the street from here. You guys could go check it out. I'm sure they have a ton of books you'd enjoy."

"Jason, we can't…"

"Yes, you can." Gideon broke in. "It's almost lunchtime anyway. Go ahead and take the kid to the library and then get him something to eat. I'll cover for you."

"Thank you" Aaron replied. He stood and walked to his desk to get his suit jacket. After throwing it on, he scooped up his keys and held out his hand. "Come on, Spencer. Let's go find you some books."

Spencer grabbed his bear off the couch before toddling over and taking Aaron's hand.

"See you after lunch, Jason" Aaron called over his shoulder.

"I'll be here awaiting your explanation." Gideon tossed back. He watched the younger man and the boy disappear around the corner and then shook his head. This was one explanation he couldn't wait to hear.

CM

Spencer gasped as he tromped into the library with the smiling man. The huge room was covered in shelves that went from the floor to ceiling and all of those shelves were overflowing with books. He'd never seen so many books in one place before. It was paradise!

Aaron snickered at the expression on the child's face. He looked like he had walked into Disney World instead of the local library. The boy was practically vibrating with glee. Spencer had evidently been extremely sheltered his first four years of life. Hotch resolved to fix that. As soon as the boy's father was dealt with, he and Hailey were going to take the little guy to as many places as they could. But for now… "Come on Spencer, the children's section is this way." He said. Aaron led the excited four year old to the back of the library where the children's books were housed. Taking him over to the picture book shelf, the profiler pulled a colorful dinosaur book off the top shelf. "How about this one?" he asked.

Spencer looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Not a dinosaur fan, huh?" Aaron muttered. He put the book in his hand back and pulled out a book with a mother and baby bunny on the front. "What about this one, then?"

Spencer's face scrunched up in disgust.

Aaron sighed. They'd be here all day at this rate. "Okay, kiddo, why don't you go pick out some books you'd like to read?" he offered.

Spencer enthusiastically nodded his head.

Smiling, Aaron released the boy's hand. "Alright, go ahead buddy. Go find the five books you'd like to check out and then we'll go get something to eat."

Spencer nodded once more before racing over to the older kid's section. He ran a finger over the spines of the books, occasionally pulling one out to check the description. After several minutes of searching and several more of debating, the four year old walked over to Hotch and timidly held out his choices.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the thick chapter books. While they were classics, they were also written for older children. "Are you sure these are the ones you want?" he inquired.

Spencer started to nod, but thought better of it. "Y-yes sir" he stammered.

Aaron grinned from ear to ear. "Well then, let's go check these out." He said. He took the youngster's hand and the two headed for the check-out desk.

CM

Hotch drove past several fast food restaurants before finally pulling into the parking lot of the local Chick-Fil-A. While it probably wasn't the most nutritious of meals for a growing boy, it was healthier than the other options. Plus the restaurant had a play area so Spencer would be able to run off some of his excess energy if he chose to. Aaron just hoped he would. It was unnerving to see a child that young so still. Sighing, the profiler parked in the closest space he could find and cut the engine. He climbed out of the driver's seat and, after helping Spencer out of the SUV, strode to the restaurant door and went inside. The duo walked over and got in line to order.

Aaron perused the menu while they waited. Choosing something for Spencer would be easy. It was either a chicken sandwich or chicken nuggets. Not a wide choice but that was a good thing. That made it easier to…he glanced down when he felt the four year old's arms wrap around his leg. Seeing the terrified expression on the boy's face, the young man quickly knelt down. "Are you okay, buddy?" he questioned. Getting a shake of the head in response, he frowned. Aaron scanned the crowd for what could have frightened the youngster but found nothing. Deciding the crowd must be the problem, he swiftly came up with what he hoped was a good solution. "Would you like me to hold you for a while? It might make you feel better." He suggested, opening his arms.

Spencer hesitated for only a moment before jumping into the smiling man's waiting arms. While he still wasn't very comfortable with the man, his father could be hiding somewhere in the crowd and his need for safety overrode any fear he had of the profiler.

Aaron scooped the little boy up and settled him on his hip. Standing back up, he stepped up to the counter and ordered their meals. Once he got their tray, the young man walked through the busy eating area to a booth in the corner. He set down the tray, picked up his empty cup, and made his way to drink machine. After pouring some tea into the cup, Hotch picked up some ketchup packets and napkins before going back to the booth. He sat Spencer down and then slid in beside the four year old. Picking up the cartoon covered bag, he passed it to the boy. "Here's your kid's meal, Buddy." He said.

Spencer nodded. He reached into the bag, pulling out a book. He glanced at it before holding it out to Hotch.

"No Spencer, that's yours." Aaron corrected. "It came with your meal."

Spencer's eyes grew large. The book was his? He got to keep it forever?

Aaron smiled at the expression on the little boy's face. He looked like he was holding a gold bar instead of a paperback book.

"Mine?" Spencer whispered, hugging the book to his chest.

"Yes, it's all yours." Aaron replied as he opened a ketchup packet and set it in front of the boy. "Eat up now. We have to be back at work soon."

Nodding, Spencer carefully set his treasure on the bench beside him and then reached into his bag again. He pulled out his box of nuggets and bag of fries and started chowing down. The sooner he finished eating, the sooner he could read his book.

CM

A short time later Aaron carried a sleepy Spencer out to the truck and buckled him in. He then climbed into the driver's seat with a sigh. While he had been able to get the four year old to eat all of his food as well as an ice cream cone, he hadn't been able to convince the youngster to play or even run around the play area. The boy had staunchly refused to leave the profiler's side. In the end, Aaron had given up. He had allowed Spencer to sit and quietly read until it was time to leave. The young man ran a hand across his face. He'd have to talk with Jason when they got back. Maybe he'd know of a way to get the little guy to play. With a plan in mind, Aaron started the vehicle and backed out of the parking space. Pulling onto the highway, he glanced into the rearview mirror, smiling at the sight of the sleeping youngster. He was going to protect his son no matter what it took.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- We'll be meeting one of the other mini agents in this one. I couldn't remember if they ever told her sibling's name so I just made one up.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Pulling onto the highway, Aaron glanced into the rearview mirror, smiling at the sight of the sleeping youngster. He was going to protect his son no matter what it took.

CM

Aaron nudged his office door open with his shoulder and went inside. He strode over to the couch, gently settled his slumbering charge onto it, and placed the boy's blankie around him. He tenderly brushed Spencer's long locks out of his face. "Sleep well buddy" Aaron whispered. The young man stood watching the youngster sleep for a few moments before turning to go to his desk. Spotting Gideon causally leaning back in the leather chair beside his desk, he exhaled. While he'd known his friend would be waiting to talk, he'd hoped the man would give him a little time to relax first. Wanting to get it over with so he could move on with the rest of his day, Hotch crept over and shut the door before making his way to his desk. He dropped onto his chair and after a quick glance at the child on the couch; he turned to look at the older man. "I take it it's time for our talk." He softly said.

Gideon nodded. "I thought it'd be better to take care of it before we got back to work." He replied.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Hotch asked.

Jason gazed at the sleeping boy. "I'm assuming he's Jackson's foster son." he murmured.

"Yes" Aaron answered. "Spencer's been with me since Dave and I found them last night."

Gideon turned his gaze back to his friend and coworker. "Why hasn't his social worker come and gotten him? Shouldn't they be housing him until they can place him in a new foster home?" he questioned.

"That is how it usually works but Spencer's case is different. His father is determined to reclaim him and he's willing to do anything he has to to attain that goal. He's already proven that." Aaron explained. "And since Mr. Reid managed to attack Uncle Jack and Aunt, Aunt Mary in their home, the police as well as social services were reluctant to place Spencer in another home. The police wanted to put him in protective custody and I volunteered."

"Why you?" Jason asked.

"Well for one thing Spencer already knows us. We've been to Jackson's house a few times since he came to stay with Uncle Jack. And as an FBI agent I'm more than capable of protecting him." Hotch pointed out before smiling. "But the most important reason was that he wouldn't let go of me last night. You see, I was the one that found him hiding in the secret room. When Spencer saw me, he latched on and refused to turn loose. The handful of times someone tried to pry him free the little guy went ballistic. Nothing short of sedating him would have worked and I wasn't about to allow that to happen to him. The poor kid's been through enough already. So I volunteered to be the agent in charge of him until his father is caught."

Gideon nodded his understanding. "Okay, that makes sense." He agreed. He leaned back, took his glasses off, and pointed them at the younger man. "But why did you bring him here? Why isn't he home with Hailey where all the undercover officers can keep an eye on him?"

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. "Spencer won't let me out of his sight, Jason. I can't even go to the bathroom without him tagging along. He's terrified of his father and he believes the man is afraid of me so he's sticking as close to me as he can." He sadly said. "It was getting late and I needed to go see Uncle Jack and I just didn't have the time or the heart to force Spencer to turn loose."

Jason sighed. "So until his father is caught…"

"I'll have a little shadow at work." Hotch finished with a slight smile.

"And if we get a case?" Gideon inquired.

Now it was Aaron's turn to sigh. "We'll cross that bridge when and if it comes up."

Jason pursed his lips as he mulled that over. After several moments of silence, he slid his glasses on and nodded. "Alright, just make sure you keep him out of sight. If the Section Chief gets wind of this, there'll be Hell to pay." he said.

"Duly noted" Hotch stated with a grin.

Gideon returned the smile with one that lit up his whole face. "I'll let you get back to work now." He told the younger man as he stood.

"Just a second, I'd like to get your opinion on something." Aaron replied.

Jason immediately retook his seat. Staring at his friend curiously, he replied, "Of course what is it?"

"It's about Spencer. He's too still for a child his age. He doesn't play even when the opportunity presents itself." Hotch confided. "In fact he barely moves at all. What can I do to encourage him?"

Gideon gazed sympathetically at the peacefully sleeping boy. "Just keep encouraging him; maybe play some yourself to show him it's okay." He suggested. "You have to remember Spencer is coming from an extremely abusive environment. Being still and quiet was his way of staying off his father's radar; of staying safe. It's going to be hard for him to change that behavior but I'm sure with time and a lot of patience, Spencer will adjust."

"I hope so." Aaron said. "I can't stand seeing him like this."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "You're already attached to the kid." He accused.

Hotch glanced from his friend to Spencer and back. "I guess I am." He admitted, smiling.

"That's a mistake. You know that, right?" Gideon advised.

"Not if we can adopt him" Aaron shot back. Seeing Jason open his mouth to speak, Hotch quickly held up a hand to silence him. "Hailey and I have been talking about adopting a child for the past few months. We haven't had any luck getting pregnant and we tired of waiting to be parents. We actually talked with an adoption agency last week about adopting a newborn. But then Spencer came along. Hailey and I both felt a connection with him right away. And apparently he felt the same way. Spencer wouldn't let me leave Uncle Jack's house that first night."

"That's all well and good but what happens when they find an aunt or uncle or some other family member willing to take him in?" Gideon questioned. "Even if they don't social services is not going to allow you and Hailey to keep him while they get things sorted out. They're going to place Spencer in a real foster home just as soon as this mess is over. Have you thought about that?"

Aaron nodded. "We have." He replied. "Hailey's already called our lawyer and he's looking into solutions for us. As to his family, social services has been searching for them since he was taken but they've found no trace of anyone. His mother is missing and presumed dead and there's no record of any living relatives on either side."

Jason nodded. "You should ask Richards to run his own search for family, especially the mother." He instructed. "If there's anyone out there, he'll find them. And if no one turns up, you and Hailey will have peace of mind and not have to worry about someone coming and taking him after you've started the process."

"I'll do that." Aaron answered. "Thanks"

"Anytime Aaron" Jason stated as he stood once more. "Now get back to work before you get us both in trouble." Giving the younger man his signature grin, the profiler turned and walked to the door just as it opened. He nodded a greeting to Rossi and then left the office.

Dave silently made his way to Hotch's desk and set a rolling suitcase in the chair Gideon had just vacated. "I swung by Jackson's with Officer Casey and got some of Spencer's clothes and things." He whispered.

"Thanks Dave" Aaron softly replied. "Now he can go out without people giving him funny looks for being in his pajamas."

"What? You mean that's not the latest fad?" Rossi teased, pretending to be shocked.

Hotch snickered. "I would hope not." He said. Hearing a whimper, he spun around to check on his charge. Seeing the boy beginning to toss and turn, he hurriedly rounded his desk and rushed to the couch. Aaron placed his hand on the child's shoulder and, ignoring the flinch his touch caused, gently shook the youngster. "Spencer? Spencer, wake up buddy. Come on kiddo, it's just a dream. You're safe"

Spencer's eyes popped open and frantically bounced around the room before settling on Hotch's smiling face. Jumping up, he wrapped his arms tightly around the man's waist. "Scared" he simply whimpered.

"You don't have to be scared buddy. You're safe. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again." Aaron promised, rubbing the trembling boy's back. He sat whispering reassurances and otherwise soothing the frightened four year old until the tears stopped flowing and the shaking stopped several minutes later. Snatching a tissue out of the box, Hotch used it to wipe Spencer's face before handing the boy another to blow his nose on. "Feeling better?"

Spencer nodded in response.

"Good" Aaron said, taking the used tissues and tossing them in the trash. "How about we go get a snack?"

Spencer shook his head. Dropping his gaze to his blanket covered lap, he shrank back from his comforter. "I, I, I'm so-sorry!" he stammered, shivering as he envisioned the punishment to come.

Aaron frowned. "Spencer, what's wrong buddy?" he asked.

Spencer's shaking increased. He was in big trouble and he knew it. He wanted so badly to hide what he'd done but that wasn't possible. The second he left the couch the smiling man was sure to see what he'd done. The only thing he could do was fess up and hope that his admittance would lessen the punishment he was sure to receive. "I, I, had an, an acci-accident. I'm soorrrrry!"he cried.

Aaron's expression softened. "Oh buddy, it's alright. That's no big deal." He assured the youngster. "Everybody has accidents sometimes."

That made Spencer look up. "But, but I w-w-wet your so-fa!" he stammered.

"So we'll clean it. No problem." Hotch told the scared four year old.

Spencer gasped. "You're not ma-mad?" he timidly questioned.

"Of course not, buddy" Aaron replied. Noting the boy's skeptical look, he sighed. "Spencer, it was just an accident. There's no reason for me to be mad."

"Honest?" Spencer asked, his puppy dog eyes pleading for Aaron to make everything alright.

"Honest" Aaron answered, giving the boy a bright smile. "Now come on, let's get you cleaned up."

Spencer scanned the smiling man's face for any trace of deception. Finding none, he shakily reached up and extended his hand.

Aaron took the boy's tiny hand in his and after going over to his desk and grabbing Spencer's suitcase, led the youngster out of the room.

CM

Hailey rushed to the door at the first sound of her husband's truck. She couldn't wait to spend some time with Spencer. She'd spent the whole day reading about age appropriate games the three of them could play together. And after a little research and a lot of persuading, she'd managed to get one of the retired FBI agents guarding the house to make the trip to the local toy store to get the supplies they would need. Hailey glanced around at the various toys and games scattered around the living room before opening the door and stepping onto the porch. "Evening, Honey" she greeted, giving Aaron a peck on the cheek. Gazing down at the boy holding his hand, she tenderly palmed the four year old's cheek. "Hey Spencer, did you have a good day?"

Spencer nodded.

"He had a very good day. We went to the library and checked out some books while we were out for lunch." Aaron relayed when it became apparent that Spencer wasn't going to speak. "And after a little nap, he colored and read the afternoon away. Right, buddy?"

Hotch's question received another nod in response.

"Read?" Hailey repeated.

"Yes" Aaron responded, following his wife inside. "Spencer is an excellent reader. He managed to finish 'Tom Sawyer' and 'Treasure Island' before we left the office."

"Really?" Hailey gasped, her eyes going wide. "That's, that's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is." Aaron agreed as they walked into the living room. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks. Glancing at Hailey, he smiled. "It appears Spencer wasn't the only one that was busy today."

Hailey beamed. "Yeah, I had a little help with that." She said, gesturing to the front window and the cars they both knew were stationed outside. "I thought after a long day at work you two might want to unwind a little bit."

Aaron glanced at his watch before nodding. "We have some time before Dave and Jason get here with the chicken and veggies for the grill." He told her.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Hailey leaned down so that she was eye to eye with her foster son. "Spencer, what would you like to do?" she asked.

Spencer scanned the room, sighing at the multitude of baby toys and games. He didn't see anything among the childish…an overly large box of Legos caught his eye making the corners of his mouth turn up. He could do something with those. He turned and peered up at Bear Lady. "Blocks" he stated, pointing out the toy.

"Are you sure, Sweetie?" Hailey asked. "Those blocks are a little old for you."

Spencer nodded.

"Okay" Hailey shrugged, holding out her hand. "Let's go play with the blocks."

CM

"Dinner has arrived!" Dave announced as he strode into the Hotchner home. He walked through the entryway to the living room and over to the trio on the floor. The profiler almost dropped the food bags in his hands when he saw the block pirate ship sitting in front of Spencer. "Whoa, that's some ship Sport! Did Aaron make that for you?"

"Actually Spencer made that all by himself." Aaron corrected. "And he did it without any type of directions or pictures."

Gideon raised an eyebrow at that information. "Looks like you have a little genius on your hands." He commented. Hearing the four year old's stomach growl, he chuckled. "Make that a hungry little genius."

"Guess we better get cooking then." Aaron said as he stood. Taking Spencer's hand, he led the way through the house and out the back door.

"Hey Mr. Hotchner!" a high pitched voice called.

Aaron looked over the chain linked fence and smiled down at the small blond girl with pigtails who was swinging. "Hi Jenny!" he called back, waving at her and her older sister who was sitting beside her quietly reading. "Hi Julie! How are you doing today?"

"We're good." Jenny replied as she toed the dirt to stop her swing. She leapt out once the swing slowed a bit and raced over to the fence. Lacing her fingers in the links, she stared at Spencer. "Who's he?" she asked, pointing at the four year old.

"Jenny! It's not nice to point!" Julie scolded from her spot on the swings.

"It's okay, Julie" Aaron called. He then turned his attention to the bubbly blond at the fence. "Jenny, this is Spencer. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

"Hi Spencer!" Jenny hollered, waving at the boy. "Do you wanna come play? We can ride my princess jeep. I'll even let you drive."

Spencer hid behind Hotch's legs.

Seeing the little girl's smile falter, Dave swiftly stepped in. "Hey Jenny! Why don't you girls and your parents come over and have supper with us? We have plenty." He offered.

"Cool!" Jenny exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I'll go ask mom and dad! Be right back!" She ran across the yard, bounded up the steps, and yanked open the door. "Don't start without us!" she yelled before disappearing inside.

Shaking his head at the youngster's enthusiasm, Aaron walked down the stairs and over to the grill. "Alright guys, let's get this cookout started!" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Congrats to the folks who figured out Jenny was the BAU's own JJ.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Shaking his head at the youngster's enthusiasm, Aaron walked down the stairs and over to the grill. "Alright guys, let's get this cookout started!" he said.

CM

Rossi and Gideon manned the grill while the ladies prepared the salad, dessert, and drinks. That left Hotch and Mr. Jareau free to watch the kids; a task that wasn't hard at all since Jenny was the only one of the three moving in any way. Julie had parked herself under the largest tree in the backyard as soon as they'd gotten there and the only movement she'd made since then had been to turn the page of what be the most interesting book on the planet.

And Spencer…well he was stood glued to Aaron's side unsure what to make of the visitors. He'd never been around a lot of kids, especially not ones close to his age. They had always been preoccupied with extremely babyish behaviors and games that Spencer had wanted no part of the few times he and his mom had gone to the local park. He'd preferred the company of the older kids and adults that frequented the chess tables instead. They were more on his level which was why Spencer was having such a hard time figuring out what to make of the bubbly, talkative little girl driving a pink jeep around the backyard like she owned the place.

Smiling Man had encouraged him to go play with her but the little boy didn't think that was wise. She kept asking him to drive her jeep but he didn't know how and with the way she was driving, Spencer thought it best not to ride with her either. He had enough injuries as it was. Jenny and her jeep were definitely not for him but maybe…Spencer gazed over at the older girl. Now there was someone he could relate to. After all, she was doing one of his most favorite things. The four year old cocked his head to one side as he studied the tall blond. He wondered what she could possibly be reading that would take her that long to turn the page. He thought only adults read that slowly. Spencer watched Julie for several minutes, fascinated by the way she managed to tune everything and everyone out. Finally, the youngster couldn't stand it any longer. He had to know what book was so interesting. So Spencer detached himself from his protector and slowly walked across the yard to the huge oak and the girl under it. Stopping a few feet away, he plopped down on his behind and snuck a glance at the eleven year old. When she didn't yell at him or acknowledge him in any way, the little boy cautiously scooted a little closer. He edged closer and closer until the girl looked up and focused on him.

Julie looked down at the frightened little boy. Her parents had warned her that he had been abused and that she had to be careful what she said and did around him. Deducing from the cast on the four year old's arm that the abuse had been physical, the eleven year old bit back a shout. She couldn't understand how anyone could look at someone that small and cute and hurt him. Well, he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Julie would see to that. She smiled down at the boy who was looking more terrified by the second and brightly said, "Hi Spencer, would you like to read with me?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, please" he replied.

Not wanting to scare her new pal, Julie slowly reached out and patted the space beside her. "Come sit here where you can see." She suggested.

Spencer gulped nervously but did as he was told. He was too afraid of making her mad not to. After glancing up at the smiling girl, he chanced a peek at the open book. Seeing a picture of a boy with a lightning bolt on his forehead, he frowned. "Wh, what are you re-reading?" he stammered.

"It's the first Harry Potter book." Julie proudly stated as she held the book up. Noticing the blank expression on her companion's face, she closed the book and pointed to the cover. "This is Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. It's the first of a set of books about a boy named Harry who discovers he's a wizard."

"Wizards aren't real." Spencer truthfully mumbled.

"I know but its fun to pretend sometimes." Julie explained, opening her hard backed book to the first chapter. "Here, let me read a little to you. See if you like it."

Spencer glanced from the girl to the book and back. "Okay" he timidly replied. He didn't think he'd like the book but he'd always loved having his mom read to him and he was hoping if he closed his eyes while Julie read, he could pretend he was safe in his bed with his mother reading to him. Hearing the young girl begin reading, Spencer pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and closed his eyes, smiling as his mom's face immediately appeared. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time, the four year old let the memories of those wonderful evenings wash over him, carrying him away to a world where he was still with his mommy.

CM

Spencer was startled out of his daydream by an obnoxious beeping noise. Lifting his head off his knees, he blinked open his eyes and looked up to see an overly enthusiastic Jenny repeatedly pressing the horn of her jeep while she cheerfully hollered, "Supper's ready!" at the top of her lungs. Frightened by the noise, the four year old scooted closer to Julie and hid his face in her side.

"Jenny stop it! You're scaring him!" Julie scolded, wrapping an arm around the trembling little boy.

Jenny immediately stopped yelling and snatched her hand away from the jeep's horn like she'd been burned. Tears filled her eyes as she took in Spencer's huddled form. She hadn't meant to scare him. She'd thought he'd laugh like her friend's little brother did. Wanting to make things right, Jenny slowly walked over to her sister and her new friend. She dropped onto her knees and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Spencer. I was just playing. I didn't mean to scare you."

Spencer peered up at Jenny from the safety of his hiding place. He'd rarely been apologized to and he wasn't sure how to react. Should he accept her apology or was she just pretending like those big kids who'd pushed him that time? Spencer intensely studied Jenny's face for the answer. The tears pooled in her eyes as well as the nervous twisting of her hair let him know she was indeed sincere. So Spencer gave her a slight smile. "It's okay." He quietly said.

Jenny's frown morphed into a mega watt grin. "Wanna ride my jeep back to the deck?" she offered. "I'll go slow. Promise."

Spencer gazed fearfully at the battery powered vehicle. After watching her bounce around in the jeep, he had no desire to get in the contraption.

Seeing her sister's lower lip begin to tremble, Julie sighed. She could sense the little boy's reluctance and while she refused to force him to do something that frightened him; she had to try to encourage him. She just had to. She couldn't stand to see that look on her sister's face. "How about if I walk beside you?" she offered.

Jenny jumped on the idea. "Yeah, I'll drive really slow so Julie can walk next to us! And, and if you don't like riding, you can tell me and I'll stop and let you off. Okay?" she informed the wary boy. "Please Spencer? Please ride with me?"

Spencer glanced from the excited blond to the jeep before looking up at his new friend, Julie who gave him an encouraging nod. "Okay" he whispered.

"YES!" Jenny shouted, pumping her fist. The six year old jumped into her Princess Jeep and waved her new found friend over. "Come on Spencer! Let's ride!"

Spencer trudged over to the pink vehicle as enthusiastically as a prisoner going to his execution. Hoping he wasn't making an enormous mistake, the four year old climbed into the princess cruiser and gripped the plastic window beside him hard enough to make his knuckles turn white.

Jenny slowly backed the jeep up before turning and heading for the deck. True to her word she inched the power wheel along. She longed to put the pedal to the metal but she knew that would scare her new best friend and she didn't want to do that. So with what had to be superhuman restraint Jenny kept the vehicle barely moving until they reached the stairs leading to the deck where the grown-ups were standing staring at them with these creepy smiles on their faces. Worried that she'd done something wrong, the six year old timidly climbed out of the jeep and walked up the steps. "Am, am I in trouble or something?" she hesitantly asked.

"No" Henry Jareau replied. "Why? Did you do something I need to know about?"

Dropping her gaze to the deck, Jenny scuffed her tennis shoes on the wooden planks. "I, I ummm, I scared Spencer." she confessed before bursting into tears. "But, but I didn't m-m-meeeeean too! I didn't kn-know the h-h-horn would sc-scare him! I, I thought he'd, he'd l-laugh like B-B-Billy!"

The expression on Jenny's father's face had Spencer swallowing hard. The man looked mad and he knew what happened to kids when their fathers got mad. He couldn't let that happen to her. She was nice. Seeing Mr. Jareau take a step towards his new friend, Spencer swiftly blocked his path. "No! L-l-leave her a-alone!" he angrily stammered.

Taken aback by the little boy's actions, Mr. Jareau froze. Quickly realizing what the four year old thought he was going to do, Henry winced. The last thing he wanted was to remind the child of his abusive father. Needing to diffuse the situation and calm the boy, he knelt down in front of Spencer and slowly raised his arms in a placating motion. "Spencer son, it's okay. I'm not mad at Jenny." He told the trembling youngster. "I know you're just protecting her but you don't have to. I wasn't going to hurt Jenny. I was going to hug her."

Aaron came and knelt down beside Mr. Jareau. "Spencer, Henry's telling the truth. He's nice like Jackson. He'd never hurt Jenny. I promise." He explained before holding out his arms. "Come on buddy. It's alright. Come to ummmph!" Aaron crashed back onto his behind as Spencer barreled into him. Ignoring the pain shooting through his lower back, the father enveloped his upset son in a hug. "It's okay buddy. I've got you." He whispered, rubbing the trembling boy's back.

CM

Once both youngsters had been soothed, the group sat down to eat. Mindful of the children, the adults kept the conversation light. They told stories of their own youth and laughed at some of their less than stellar moments. Julie and Jenny even got in on the fun, recounting several hilarious stories of past vacation blunders. It was the best time the three profilers had had in a while.

After supper, everyone pitched in with the clean-up. Scooping up the leftovers as well as the dirty dishes, the group headed inside.

Spencer followed the smiling man to the door and then stopped. Looking back at the parked power wheel, he smiled as he recalled how it felt to ride in the jeep. It was a very liberating feeling to have the wind blowing your hair as you coasted across the yard. He had felt free as he rode along. Spencer glanced into the kitchen before scurrying across the deck and down the stairs to the princess cruiser. He gazed longingly at the driver's seat and steering wheel. He wanted to feel that sense of freedom again. His longing getting the better of him, Spencer quickly climbed into the jeep and settled in the driver's seat. He knew how to start the vehicle and how to drive it. He'd watched Jenny when he'd rode with her earlier. He wondered if he should though. Jenny had given him permission to drive it and it was her jeep so he guessed that made it alright. Turning the key like he'd seen her do, Spencer carefully backed the power wheel away from the deck before setting off across the yard. He kept it slow at first, wanting to get a feel for it. Once he had the hang of the steering part though, he slowly pressed harder on the pedal, making the cruiser go faster and faster until he was going top speed. Grinning from ear to ear at his newfound freedom, Spencer imagined him and his mom driving off into the sunset.

Jenny skipped back out onto the deck to get the rest of the dirty dishes for her mom and Mrs. Hotchner. She snatched up the last two plates and turned to go in, freezing as she spotted Spencer zooming through the yard. Dropping the dirty dishes onto a chair, Jenny raced to the top of the stairs and hollered, "Look! Spencer's driving the jeep! He's really doing it!"

Startled by Jenny's yell, Spencer jumped, losing control of the vehicle as he did. Feeling the jeep begin to turn to one side, the four year old grabbed the wheel and yanked it to the other side.

Hearing the little girl's excited shout, Aaron shared a look with Jason before rushing out the kitchen door with the rest of the adults close on his heels. He made it to the deck just in time to see the power wheel Spencer was driving crash into the giant oak tree!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hearing the little girl's excited shout, Aaron shared a look with Jason before rushing out the kitchen door with the rest of the adults close on his heels. He made it to the deck just in time to see the power wheel Spencer was driving crash into the giant oak tree!

CM

"SPENCER!" Aaron yelled, breaking into a sprint. He leapt off the porch and raced across the yard to the wreaked power wheel. Skidding to a stop, the worried father dropped to his knees next to the busted vehicle. "Spencer? Spencer son are you alright?"

Spencer sat up and peered at his foster father with wide terrified eyes. Bursting into tears, he shakily reached for his protector.

Aaron quickly scooped the crying four year old up and, after sitting back on his feet, settled the boy in his lap. "Shhhh buddy, shhhh, it's alright." He soothed, thumbing the blood away from Spencer's eyes. "You're okay. I've got ya."

"Aaron? Aaron is he alright?" Haley anxiously inquired as she made it to her family. Seeing the blood covering her foster son's face, she panicked. "Aaron! He's bleeding! We, we need to call an ambulance!"

Hurrying over, Susan Jareau placed a comforting hand on her frantic friend's arm. "Wait Haley that may not be necessary. Let me look at him first and then we can decide if its needed." She calmly said. "Okay?"

"O-okay" Haley stammered.

Susan patted her friend's arm before glancing back at her own family. She didn't want her girls to see all the blood. They were upset enough as it was. Thankfully, their dad seemed to have the same thought. He was already herding both girls back to the porch, blocking their view as they went. Relieved that her girls were safe and in good hands, Mrs. Jareau turned to see about their friend. Kneeling down beside Aaron, she smiled down at the sobbing little boy in his arms. "Spencer honey can you tell me where it hurts?"

Snuggling into Aaron's chest, Spencer fisted the man's shirt as he eyed the woman fearfully.

When the four year old didn't answer, Hotch decided to try to get a response. "What hurts buddy?" he asked, rubbing his son's back.

Spencer popped his thumb out of his mouth and raised his hand to his head.

"Whoa kiddo! No touching!" Aaron exclaimed, quickly capturing the appendage. He set the little guy's hand in his lap before asking, "Are you hurting anywhere else, Spencer?"

"N-n-no" the four year old cried.

"Spencer, can I take a look at your boo boo?" Susan softly questioned. "It won't hurt. I promise."

Spencer glanced at the concerned woman before peering up at his protector. Getting an encouraging smile from the man, the little boy turned back to Mrs. Jareau and slowly nodded his head.

Susan beamed, knowing just how hard it was for the child to allow an unfamiliar adult near him. Resolving to make this as easy on the boy as she could, she took the wet cloth Rossi handed her and scooted closer to her patient. She gently cleaned the blood away from the wound before carefully examining it. After a few tense moments, she sat back with a sigh. "He's going to need stitches." She informed the group.

"That's what I was afraid of." Aaron muttered, hugging his son closer when he started crying once more.

Dave ran a hand across his face. This was one trip that was not going to be fun. Between Spencer's fear of people and the stitching the boy would almost certainly have a panic attack and that in turn would freak out Aaron and Haley. 'Like they're not scared enough already.' He mentally scoffed. Needing to do something to ease at least a little of their worry, Rossi quickly came up with a way to help. "I'll drive." He offered.

"Thanks Dave" Aaron gratefully replied. He picked the injured four year old up and cradled him to his chest before standing and starting for the house. "The truck keys are hanging on a hook by the front door."

"On it" Dave called over his shoulder as he hurried ahead of the group.

Susan walked alongside father and son, holding the cloth to the sluggishly bleeding wound. They rushed across the yard and up the porch steps. Once on the deck, she lifted the rag to check the gash. "The bleedings already starting to stop." She informed the worried couple. "Just keep pressure on it."

"I will." Aaron assured as he took the cloth from the pediatrician.

Mrs. Jareau smiled. "I'll call ahead and let the ER staff know what's going on. Marge is the head nurse on duty tonight. She'll make sure you have somewhere private to wait."

"And we'll finish cleaning up and lock the place down before we go back home." Henry added, wrapping an arm around his daughters who were sitting on either side of him.

"Y-yeah, Jen-Jenny and I will do the dishes and, and put them away." Julie tearfully volunteered.

"Thank you" Haley said. She smiled at their good friends before following her husband into the house. They hurried through the kitchen and living room. Haley stopped long enough to pick up her pocketbook and Spencer's bear and then rushed out the front door and over to their truck. Climbing into the back seat beside Aaron, she prayed that the hospital visit wouldn't be as traumatic for Spencer as she thought it would be.

CM

One tense car ride later, the small group arrived at the local hospital. They strode in through the sliding glass doors and quickly made their way to the sign in station that a stern looking nurse appeared to be manning.

Marge, an older woman with her grey hair pulled back in a tight bun, looked up as a shadow fell across her desk. Seeing the anxious family, she smiled. "Are you the Hotchners?" she asked.

"Yes" Aaron curtly answered.

"We've been expecting you." Marge said. Grabbing a clipboard, she nodded to a nearby nurse and then stood and walked around the desk. "If you'll just follow me, I'll take you back."

"Thank you" Aaron told the motherly nurse as they walked past the crowded waiting room, through the double doors, and down the cluttered hall to the last cubicle on the left.

Pushing the curtain back, Marge held it open for the family. After everyone was inside, she dropped the solid blue partition and walked over to the counter to get out the supplies the doctor would need. "We're really busy as you could see from the look of the waiting room. But due to the little guy's special circumstances, we didn't think a long wait would be in our patient's best interest. So we called the head doctor on the pediatric floor and explained the situation to her. She should be on her way down as we speak."

Aaron nodded. "We really appreciate this." He said.

Marge smiled. "It's my pleasure." She responded as she set out the last of the supplies. "I've got to get back to my post now. You folks take care now."

Dave straightened from where he was leaning against the wall. "Hold on. I'll follow you out." He called before turning to his friends. "I'll wait for you guys out there."

Aaron grinned. "What's a matter Dave? You getting squeamish on me?" he teased.

Rossi glared at the younger man. "Keep it up." he growled. "We'll see if you're still laughing after it's all over."

That wiped the smile right off Hotch's face. This was not going to be pleasant in any way. In fact they'd be lucky if…his thoughts were interrupted by the swish of the curtain as the doctor entered the tiny cubicle.

The young black haired woman slowly stepped over to the small family. "Good evening folks. My name is Dr. Jillian." The brightly smiling physician greeted. She glanced down at the wide eyed boy sitting in his father's lap. "You must be Spencer. That's some boo boo you've got there. I think I'm going to need some help to make that all better. What do you say, Spencer? Think you could help me?"

Intrigued by the question, Spencer sat up, curiously looked at the friendly doctor, and nodded.

"Good" Dr. Jillian stated. "Now if you're going to help, you'll need to look the part." She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few items. "Can you put this on over your shirt?" she asked, handing the scrubs to the four year old.

Nodding Spencer took the scrub shirt and with a little help from Aaron put it on.

"Okay, now put this on." The physician instructed, giving the child a blue scrub cap. "It'll keep your hair out of the way while we work."

Aaron helped Spencer tuck his hair under the cap, making sure the sides didn't touch the bloody gash.

"Perfect!" Dr. Jillian exclaimed once they were through. "Now we're ready to take care of that boo boo."

"I help?" Spencer timidly reminded.

"That's right Sweetie. You're going to help. Since the nurse isn't here, I'm going to need you to be in charge of the supplies." The doctor replied, setting all the supplies except the needle on the table beside the boy and his dad. She didn't want to terrify the little guy by putting the sharp instrument in his sight. "I'll tell you what I need and you hand it to me. Okay?"

"Okay" Spencer agreed, the thought of helping a doctor eclipsing his fear of strangers.

"Great! Let's get started!"

CM

Spying a pale looking Aaron and Haley coming out the double doors, Dave quickly stood and walked over to the couple. "You guys alright?" he questioned.

Aaron blew out a deep breath. "Let me get back to you on that." He answered.

Rossi frowned. "That bad?"

"Let's just say that's an experience I hope to never repeat." The young father explained. Feeling the four year old in his arms tense, he began rubbing the boy's back.

Dave nodded. He'd figured as much. Seeing the weary expression on the younger man's face, he sighed. "Come on. Let's get outta here."

Spencer immediately began to wiggle and squirm.

Aaron stopped walking. "Spencer, what is it?" he asked. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"No. Jackson" Spencer replied, pointing to the elevators.

"Not tonight buddy" Hotch told the boy. "It's too late."

"Jackson!" Spencer demanded, pointing to the elevators once more.

"Spencer, we can't go see Jackson tonight. Visiting hours are over." Aaron explained. "We'll go tomorrow before work. I promise."

"JACKSON!" Spencer hollered as he fought to get out of Hotch's hold. "I WANT JACKSON!"

Hearing the shouting, Marge hurried around the desk and rushed over to the small family. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Knowing his friend had his hands full, Dave quickly pulled the nurse aside. "Marge" he began, giving her his most disarming smile, "I need a big favor."

CM

Rossi walked back to his friends. "Let's go. They're giving us ten minutes." He informed the couple.

"How did you…never mind. I don't want to know." Aaron said as he followed the older man to the elevators. Tired of fighting to hold onto the bucking boy in his arms, he gently set Spencer on his feet. Taking the four year old's hand, the father stepped into the elevator. He leaned down to press the button for the fourth floor only to find Spencer had already beaten him to it. Aaron shared a surprised look with Haley and Dave before settling in for the short ride.

CM

Stepping off the elevator, the adults were shocked to see Spencer head straight for Jackson's room. Shaking their heads, they followed the youngster down the hall and into their injured loved one's hospital room. Once inside, they stood around the bed watching in awe as the quiet boy they'd brought in suddenly became a little chatterbox. They smiled at the boy's imagination as Spencer wove an intrigue story about a boy who learns he's a famous wizard.

All too soon the ten minutes were over. Spotting a nurse standing in the doorway, Aaron sighed. He nodded to the young woman and then shuffled over to his son. "Spencer, we have to go now." He whispered, squatting down behind the boy. "We'll come back tomorrow. Alright?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed, wrapping tiny arms around his new daddy's neck. He dropped his head onto Aaron's shoulder and popped his thumb in his mouth. "Ti *yawn* tired" he muttered. He blinked sleepily a couple of times before drifting off sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Otay" Spencer agreed, wrapping tiny arms around his new daddy's neck. He dropped his head onto Aaron's shoulder and popped his thumb in his mouth. "Ti *yawn* tired" he muttered. He blinked sleepily a couple of times before drifting off sleep.

CM

"Morning Hotch! Morning Spencer!" Dave greeted as the Hotchner boys trudged up the steel steps to Aaron's office. "How was Jackson doing when you stopped by?"

"He's still holding his own." Aaron replied. The corners of his mouth curled up. "He has the doctors baffled. They didn't think he would last this long let alone get stronger."

"That's Jackson alright. He's never been one to do what people expect him to. The ornery old guy always has a surprise up his sleeve." Rossi said.

"True" Aaron agreed with a snicker as he opened his office door and stepped inside. "Uncle Jack loves…" he broke off, mouth dropping open as he gazed around the room.

Spencer's eyes lit up as he took in the additions to his foster father's boring office. The once empty coffee table held two huge stacks of hardcover books and scattered around the floor in front of the bookshelf were several Lego boxes. Excited by the new toys, the four year old let go of Hotch's hand and scampered over to the table. He surveyed the thick children's classics, his grin getting bigger with each title he read. After checking out the last book, he hurried over to the block sets. His eyes went comically wide as he stared at the space ships and other crafts pictured on the front of the building sets. Plopping down on his behind, Spencer grabbed the Star Wars X-Wing fighter set, tore into the box, dumped out the contents, and started to build.

Aaron looked from his happy son to his friend. "Dave, how did, when did…" he stammered.

"Apparently Jason and I had the same idea. The books are from him." Dave explained. "The Lego sets were my idea. I figured with the pirate ship he constructed yesterday he might enjoy making some other creations. Plus it'll keep him busy; stop him from getting into your old boring law books."

"Thank you" Aaron gratefully said.

"Yeah, yeah" Rossi answered. "If you really want to thank us, invite us over for another cook out."

Aaron chuckled. "I think that can be arranged." He said. "How does tonight sound?"

"Wonderful" Dave advised.

Hotch nodded. "I'll let Haley know. Chicken okay?"

"That'll be great! I'll bring some of my famous cheesy lasagna and I bet we can talk Jason into making an ice cream cake for dessert." Rossi planned. "Now get to work. The sooner we get all this paperwork done, the sooner we can leave."

"Aye aye Captain!" Aaron teased, giving his friend and colleague a salute.

"Smartass" Dave muttered, aiming a swat at the younger man's head.

Aaron easily ducked out of the way. "Getting slow old man" he joked.

"I'll show you old." Dave grumbled. In one swift move he had the junior agent in a head lock. Ruffling the struggling man's head, Rossi snickered. "Looks like I'm not the one that's old."

"That would still be you." Aaron disagreed. "I saw you coming a mile away. I could have easily side stepped the move. I just decided to allow you to capture me." Knowing his friend's weakness, Hotch reached up and tickled the man's side. He huffed when his sneak attack didn't produce the desired results.

Dave smirked. "You're going to have to do better than that, Aaron." He cheekily remarked, tightening his hold. Hearing a frightened gasp, Rossi looked up to see Spencer's wide, tearful eyes staring fearfully at him. Cursing himself for forgetting about the abused boy, Dave immediately released Aaron. "It's okay, kiddo. We were just playing." He explained. He took a step towards the four year old, wincing when the child scooted away from him. "I, I'll just go now." He mumbled. The senior agent quickly backed out of the room and closed the door.

Aaron slowly approached his frightened son. "Spencer, it's alright buddy." He soothed. "We really were just playing." Stopping a few feet from the boy, he knelt down and held out his arms. "Come on. It's okay. Come here son."

Spencer launched himself at Aaron. He snuggled into his protector's chest and peered up at his father figure's face. "Bad man hurt you?" he asked, popping his thumb into his mouth.

"No buddy, Dave didn't hurt me." He assured, wrapping the four year old in a hug. "And he's not a bad man. We were only playing. Promise. He wasn't being mean or hurting me. He was just teasing."

"But"

"Spencer, I know your father hurt you but not everyone is like him. Most people don't take delight in injuring others. But some of us, especially men and boys, enjoy wrestling around sometimes. It's a way of playing and relieving stress. We aren't trying to hurt each other. We're merely trying to pin the other to win. That's what Dave and I were doing. We were just playing. He would never hurt me." Aaron explained. "Understand?"

The four year old eyed Hotch skeptically. He didn't really believe that. After all, the news was full of people hurting other people. Then again, smiling man had told him the truth so far and he didn't talk down to him either. So maybe he could trust him just a little. "Yes" Spencer finally answered with a nod.

"Good" Aaron said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now why don't you go back to work on your ship while I get started on the mound of paperwork on my desk?"

"Okay" Spencer agreed. He shuffled back over to his building set, plopped down, and started building once more.

Aaron watched his son play for a few minutes and then walked to his desk and sat down. After another quick glance at his son, he grabbed the top file and got to work.

CM

"Haley! We're home!" Aaron called as he and Spencer walked in the front door. The duo paused long enough for Hotch to set down his briefcase and gun and then trudged into the living room.

Haley poked her head around the kitchen entryway. "I'll be out in a minute." She told them before disappearing into the kitchen once more.

"Okay" Aaron answered. Turning to his charge, he said, "Do you want to work on your model so more or would you rather do something else?"

"Model" Spencer simply replied.

"Alright" Hotch agreed. He took the youngster's hand and they went over to the coffee table. Taking a seat on the floor, father and son quickly set about building the space ship.

Five minutes into the job the doorbell rang. Knowing Rossi and Gideon wouldn't be this early, Hotch frowned. "Stay here" he told Spencer before standing and creeping across the room and into the short hall. He snatched up his gun, carefully pulled back a small snippet of curtain, and peered out. Spying the Jareau family, Aaron relaxed. He holstered his gun before opening the door. "Good evening" he greeted.

"Hi Mr. Hotchner" Jenny sweetly replied, waving at the man. "Is Spencer okay? Can we see him? We brought him presents!"

"Jenny" Julie warned, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. She turned to her handsome neighbor and said, "We wanted to make sure Spencer was alright and maybe talk to him for a minute if that's okay with you." She elbowed her sister who was making kissing noises. "Quit it Jenny!"

"Girls" Henry warned.

Aaron smiled. He'd known the eleven year old had a crush on him for a while now and he thought it was cute. "They're fine, Henry." He assured. Looking down at the girls, he added, "Go ahead in. Spencer's in the living room."

"Yay!" Jenny shouted, racing into the house.

"Jenny wait! You're gonna scare him!" Julie yelled as she speed walked after her little sister.

Smiling at the children's eagerness, the adults followed the two excited girls into the living room.

Seeing her bubbly sister sitting and chattering to a wary looking Spencer, Julie sighed. If Jenny wasn't careful, she was going to traumatize the little guy more than he already was. Shaking her head, Julie slowly approached the two. "Hey Spencer, how are you feeling?" she asked, taking a seat on one end of the couch to give the four year old some breathing room.

"I'm, I'm otay." Spencer stammered as he toyed with the hem of his shirt nervously.

Julie smiled. "I'm glad. I was really worried." she replied. "I, umm, I brought you something."

Spencer timidly took the offered book. His eyes widened in surprise as he realized it was the book she had been reading to him the evening before.

"I have a present for you too." Jenny piped up, shoving a toy car in his hand. "And, and daddy said you could have Ben's old power wheel jeep. It's just like mine 'cept it's blue."

Spencer cocked his head to one side and stared at the two girls. "I, I don't understand. Why are you being so nice to me?" he softly asked, his voice cracking.

"Your our friend, silly" Jenny answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, but I took your jeep and broke it." Spencer protested. "Aren't you going to punish me for being bad?"

The adults grimaced, knowing exactly what the little boy was referring to. Needing to set Spencer straight, Aaron opened his mouth to explain. But Julie beat him to it.

"Why would we want to punish you? It was an accident, Spencer. It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to damage the jeep. And you didn't take it either. Jenny had already told you that you could drive it if you wanted to." Julie explained.

"But, but it was yours and I broke it." Spencer reiterated, turning his puppy dog look on Jenny.

"It's okay, Spence. It was just an accident like Julie said. You didn't mean to bang it up so there's no reason to punish you." Jenny assured her friend. "Remember yesterday when I scared you by accident?" She waited for the boy to nod before continuing. "I didn't mean to scare you so I didn't get in trouble, right?"

Spencer nodded.

"And you didn't mean to hit the tree and crush the front end of the jeep, did you?" Jenny questioned.

"No" Spencer truthfully stated.

"Okay then you're not going to get in trouble." Jenny concluded, smiling at the boy's confused expression.

"Spencer, what Jenny's trying to say is that you don't get in trouble for accidentally doing something." Julie clarified. "I know your real father might have done that but Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner aren't like him. They're good people. They would never punish you for something you didn't mean to do."

"Yeah and our mommy and daddy wouldn't do that either. They're nice." Jenny added. "Okay?"

Spencer thought over the new information. Julie seemed to be right. Smiling man and bear lady hadn't hurt him so far, not even when he wet smiling man's couch or spilled his milk all over the kitchen floor. And Mr. and Mrs. Jareau seemed nice. They hadn't yelled at him when he crashed the power wheel. Maybe the girls were right. Maybe he was safe. Spencer wanted to believe that. He really did. But his belief in people had been proven wrong time and time again. He just wasn't ready to take a chance again. Not yet. He couldn't tell Jenny that however. It would hurt her feelings. So he smiled and nodded his agreement instead.

"Yay!" Jenny shouted, causing the little boy beside her to jump. "Hey Spencer, you wanna come to our house and ride power wheels together? Daddy fixed mine so we can both drive. And you can stay for supper too. Mommy said we're having a cook out and we can invite you and Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner to come. Will you come play? Please? Please? Please?"

Spencer looked to his protector for the answer.

Aaron smiled. "Actually, Dave and Jason are coming to cook out with us tonight. Why don't we all cook out together like we did last night?" he suggested.

"Sounds great" Henry replied. "Spencer would probably feel safer in his own home so we'll bring our food and grill over here."

"And the girls can bring the power wheels and some other outside toys to play with." Susan added, standing up. "Come on girls. Let's go."

"But I wanna stay with Spence." Jenny whined.

"We're coming back Jennifer. I promise." Susan said. She pretended to think for a minute. "I guess you could stay here though."

"Yes!" Jenny shouted, latching onto Spencer's arm.

"I'll just have Julie pick out the toys you three are going to play with." Susan finished, stifling a smile at the horrified expression on her youngest daughter's face.

"No! I'll go!" Jenny loudly hollered. Jumping up, she ran to the entryway. "I'll be right back Spence!"

Laughing, Susan headed for the door. "I better get over there before she decides to pack her whole room and bring it over." she joked.

"Me too" Julie seconded as she followed her mother out of the room.

"I guess that's my cue to leave. Be back in a minute." Henry said before leaving.

"Where's everybody going? The party's just starting." Dave declared as he walked into the living room.

"They'll be back Dave. They just went to get a couple of things." Aaron told his friend.

"Good, that'll give me a chance to finish the conversation Henry and I were in the middle of last night." Jason stated with a smile.

"The grill's ready!" Haley called from the kitchen.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get this cookout going!" Dave exclaimed.

Chuckling, Aaron took Spencer by the hand and headed for the kitchen. They had chicken to grill.

CM

After a delicious supper, the adults sat on the porch and watched the two youngest children race around the yard on their power wheels. It had taken Spencer a while to feel relaxed enough to even approach the vehicle. But with a little coaxing from Julie and the promise to walk beside the jeep, the four year old had finally decided it was worth a try. He had slowly driven around the yard with Julie at his side a couple of times. Spencer had become braver after that. He increased the power wheel's speed more with each lap until he was going full blast. With his bear in the passenger seat the little boy raced round and round the yard.

Aaron and Haley smiled as Spencer's giggles reached their ears. Their little one was starting to come out of his shell and they couldn't be happier. Spencer deserved to be happy and carefree. He had been through more than most people did in a lifetime. Watching a grinning Spencer fly past again, the couple settled back for a wonderful and fun evening.

CM

Haley settled a freshly bathed Spencer in his bed and tucked the blankets around him. "Would you like to hear a story?" she asked, holding up his new book.

Spencer eagerly nodded.

"Okay" Haley said. She sat back against the headboard of the bed, pulled the four year old close to her side, opened the book, and began. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive…"

Spencer closed his eyes, smiling as his mother's face appeared. Latching onto the long ago memory, the four year old drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- My apologizes to everyone who attempted to get into Turning Back Time last night. I had no idea the site was messed up when I posted.

Anyone know of any new Reid stories?(child or otherwise)

Warning: You'll need tissues for this one.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer closed his eyes, smiling as his mother's face appeared. Latching onto the long ago memory, the four year old drifted off to sleep.

CM

Haley worriedly watched her husband pace around the kitchen as he talked on the phone. Today was not going to be an easy day on either of them but she knew it would be especially hard on him. She'd tried to talk him into letting her handle the funeral arrangements. Aaron had refused though. He considered it his responsibility to take care of everything where Mary and Jackson were concerned because Jackson was his uncle. She understood that; she did. However, he already had more than enough to deal with between his work and preventing Spencer's father from coming and kidnapping him. And then there was Spencer. Haley glanced at her foster son, smiling as he attacked his second stack of syrup covered pancakes. The traumatized little boy was only four years old. He was not going to be able to understand what death meant and she was afraid a trip to Jackson's and then the funeral home was going to do nothing but upset him. She needed to talk to Aaron again; make him see reason. She couldn't let her son… "Huh?" she asked, looking up at her husband who was no longer on his cell.

Aaron grinned. It was rare for him to catch Haley off guard. "I said penny for your thoughts." He repeated.

Haley sighed. It was now or never. "I was wondering if it wouldn't be better for you and Spencer to go into work and leave the arrangements to me."

"Haley" Hotch sternly said. "We already talked about this."

"I know. I just don't think it's a good idea to put Spencer through a visit to J- your uncle's and the, the other place." Haley replied, glancing over at the boy in question. Seeing him happily munching on his food, she let out a relieved breathe.

"Spencer will be fine. We'll only be at Uncle Jack's for a minute or two and the, ummm other place shouldn't bother him. It's not like he'll know what's going on." Aaron assured her.

"But don't you think…"

Hotch cut her off with a scowl. "It will be fine, Haley." He ground out. Running a hand across his face, he sighed. "I'm sorry Honey. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now."

"I know Aaron. I know." Haley whispered, wrapping an arm around her husband's shoulder. She tenderly kissed his cheek. "We'll make it through this. I promise."

A tide of emotions washed over Aaron making it impossible for him to speak without falling apart so he merely nodded. Today's scheduled events were making Mary's death all too real for him and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to be strong for Haley and Spencer. He felt like he was made of glass and that the slightest nudge would break him into a million pieces. He couldn't break though. He had pull himself together. Haley and Spencer were depending on him. Giving himself a nod, Aaron straightened up and after giving his wife a hug, pulled away from her. "I'm going to go get Uncle Jack's paperwork and house key out of the safe and then we really need to be going."

"We'll be ready." Haley replied. Watching her husband stride out of the kitchen, she hoped taking Spencer back to Jackson's place wasn't going to come back and bite them both in the behind.

CM

Spencer walked between Aaron and Haley as they went up the walkway and onto the stoop of a very familiar looking house. He waited for the door to be opened and then stepped inside. Grinning as he recognized his home, the four year old pulled out of the adults' hold and ran into the living room. "Mary!" he called. "Mary I'm back!" Spencer frowned at the lack of response. Figuring that she must be in another room, the youngster raced from room to room hollering for his foster mother.

Frozen in place, Aaron and Haley watched, hearts breaking, as the tiny boy searched for their deceased relative. They'd assumed Spencer would cling to them since his last memory of the place was a terrifying one. Neither had expected this reaction and they were floored.

Spencer dashed into his room. He yanked the ornamental bird down and hurried to the secret room. He hadn't found her in the rest of the house so she had to be in there. The tiny boy rushed into the hidden space. Skidding to a stop in the middle of the empty room, Spencer let out a sob. "Mary" he whispered. His knees buckled, sending him to the floor. "Mary, want Mary."

Breaking out of his stupor, Aaron glanced at his wife before starting down the hall after his son. He couldn't believe he'd let the boy out of his sight. "Damn it!" he cursed before breaking into a run. Hotch swiftly scoured every room for the wayward child. After thoroughly searching the rest of the house and coming up empty, he walked into the only room left; Spencer's room. As soon as he spotted the open spot in the wall, Aaron knew he'd found where the boy was hiding. Ducking, he hurried through the tunnel and into the room. Seeing the broken hearted youngster sitting in the middle of the floor, the young man quickly walked over and knelt beside him. "Shhhh Spencer Shhhh!" he soothed, rubbing the boy's back. "It's okay buddy."

Spencer looked up at his father figure, his wide, brown eyes filled with tears. "Whhhhere's Mary?! I want Mary!" he wailed, launching himself into Hotch's open arms.

"I know buddy. I know." Aaron whispered, rocking the sobbing child. "Aunt Mary loved you very much. She'd be here with you if she could."

"D-d-daddy took M-Mary?" Spencer innocently questioned.

Aaron closed his eyes, willing back the tears. Coming here had been a mistake. Neither one of them was ready to face the loss of their cherished loved one. Not that Spencer knew she was dead which brought him back to his current dilemma; what to tell the boy. While Mr. Reid had taken Mary away from them, Aaron couldn't tell Spencer that. It would just upset the little guy more. No, he was going to have to be careful what he said and how he phrased it. Taking a deep breath, Aaron cradled his foster son to his chest and whispered what he hoped was the right answer. "No buddy, your father didn't take Aunt Mary. She, she was badly hurt and she's, she's…"

"Mary in the hospital with Jackson?" Spencer asked, peering up at Hotch.

"No" Aaron choked out, his voice hitching as tears began streaming down his face. "The, the doctors tried to h-h-help Aunt M-Mary but she was hurrrt too badly. She's g-g-gone buddy. Aunt Mary's gone!"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Mary left me?!" he exclaimed before bursting into tears once more.

"Awww buddy, she didn't want to leave you. She loved you." Aaron murmured, carding a hand through the four year old's long chocolate locks. "Aunt Mary, she wanted to stay with us but she was just hurt to, too bad."

Shivering, Spencer stuck his thumb in his mouth. "She's dead, isn't she?" he quietly stated. "Daddy killed her like he did my mommy and my kitty, didn't he?"

The question took Aaron by surprise. He hadn't thought a four year old child would be able to connect the two events. Unwilling to lie to Spencer about something this important, he nodded. "I'm afraid so, buddy." He honestly answered, tightening his hold on the boy as his tiny frame shook with the force of his grief. Resting his chin on the top of the little boy's mop of hair, Aaron closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

AN- Spencer's actions at the house actually came from my dogs believe it or not. My first house dogs were with me for six years. When the younger of the two died of an enlarged heart, the other one(the butterball in my icon) went from room to room whining. He made circuit after circuit, sticking his head in every door trying to find her.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Resting his chin on the top of the little boy's mop of hair, Aaron closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

CM

Rossi glanced up from his mound of paperwork at the clack of shoes on the metal stairs outside his office. He crossed his fingers that it wasn't Gideon coming to tell him they had a case. With everything happening on the home front a grueling case was the last thing they needed. It didn't matter if it was in the immediate vicinity or on the other side of the country; it just wouldn't work. Out of town would mean working with one man down since there wasn't a chance in Hell of taking Aaron's mini me on the jet. And he could just picture the younger profiler taking Spencer on a witness interview or to the morgue to speak with the M.E. about a victim. And carrying a four year old on a raid would go over really well with the higher ups. He could see the headlines now: Gun and Tot Toting FBI Agent Nabs Serial Child Molester. Yeah, that'd go over well. NOT! Then again it could…the snick of a door startled Dave out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door with a frown. Hotch wasn't due to come in until afternoon and he had his own office so no one should be going into that room. Frown morphing into a scowl, Rossi stormed over to his doorway. He didn't know who was snooping around in Aaron's office or why but he was damned sure gonna find out.

Hotch glanced up when an angry looking Rossi stomped into his office. "Dave, is something wrong?" he asked.

Spencer's eyes shot to the newcomer. Seeing the furious expression, he snatched up his stuffed toy, swiftly crawled to the couch, and slid under it. He scooted back until his back hit the wall and curled into the tightest ball he could. Shaking worse than a sapling in a hurricane, the terrified boy awaited his fate.

"Crap!" Rossi mumbled under his breath. He took a step towards the couch to correct his mistake but then stopped. As much as he wanted to fix things the profiler knew his presence would only escalate the child's fears. The only thing he could do at the moment was stand back and let Hotch deal with the situation. There'd be time to make things up to the kid later.

Aaron hurried over to the sofa and his frightened son. Resisting the urge to reach get on his knees and reach under the piece of furniture, he sat down in front of the couch and causally dropped a hand to the floor. "Spencer? Spencer buddy I know you're scared right now but I want you to know that you're safe. Dave would never hurt you. He was only angry because he thought someone was in my office that shouldn't be. His anger wasn't directed to you or me; it was directed at a stranger."

"He's right Sport. I'd never hurt either one of you." Dave assured the youngster.

Both men waited, sighing when the little boy didn't answer or move. Though they hadn't really expected him to, the profilers had been hopeful that Spencer had become comfortable enough with them to take them at their word.

Knowing from past experiences that the youngster would come out when he felt safe again, Aaron leaned back against the sofa and gazed up at Rossi. "I know I said we wouldn't be in until after lunch but after our stop at Jackson's, Haley and I decided it would be better for Spencer and I to come to work while she finished the errands."

Picking up on the younger man's distraction tactic, Dave smiled. "Jason and I kinda figured you might." He replied. "Actually, we were pretty sure you would. We came in and scattered Spencer's toys around so the room would be ready for the kid when he came inside."

"Thanks" Hotch gratefully said. "Spencer had a ball building and reading yesterday. He couldn't wait to get in today and play again."

"I'm glad to hear that because there are a couple of new sets I brought for him to try out." Dave told his friend.

"Really?" Aaron asked, smiling as a tiny hand slipped into his. "What kind of sets?"

"Well, this one has little Lego Star Wars characters and some kind of spaceship deck and these two are race car kits." Rossi explained, holding up each so the eyes peering at him from under the couch could see. "I thought Spencer could put them together and then he and I could race them at lunch. I guess that's out now, though."

"Oh, I don't know about that." Aaron stated. He then glanced down at the boy in question. "What do you say, Spencer? Think you can give Dave another chance?"

Spencer slowly crawled out from under the couch and clambered into Hotch's lap. Hugging his stuffed animal to his chest, he looked from his protector to the other man and back before giving the slightest of nods.

Smiling, Dave took a step closer to the duo and squatted down to be at the boy's level. "Thank you kiddo. I promise I'll do my best not to scare you again. Okay?"

Spencer nodded, still eyeing the man warily.

Rossi beamed. Wanting to keep the very one sided conversation going, he slowly inched a little closer. "Who's your new furry friend?" he asked, motioning to the fuzzy blue and purple horned monster that was almost as big as the four year old.

"Mine" Spencer cried out, possessively hugging his toy tighter. "Mary said."

Dave held up his hands. "It's okay. I wouldn't dream of taking him from you." he assured the youngster. "I was just wondering what his name was."

Spencer looked skeptically at Rossi. "Sulley" he whispered, reciting the name he'd seen on the tag.

"Nice to meet you Sulley" Dave said, shaking one of the stuffed monster's paws.

Spencer's eyes almost popped out of his head. Surely the agent knew the stuffed animal wasn't real. Only little children would think…oh! Spencer's expression softened. The man was trying to please him. Surprised that Rossi would care to be nice to him, Spencer decided to take a chance and return the favor. "W-w-would you like to hold him?" he asked, holding out the toy.

Touched more than he'd ever admit, Dave carefully took the offered stuffed animal and cradled it in his arms. "Hey there Sulley" he greeted. "You wanna go play Legos with me?" Rossi bent the monster's head to make it nod. "Okay, let's go." He started to stand and then stopped. "Anybody wanna join us?"

"Can, can I play too?" Spencer hopefully asked.

"Sure Sport" Dave agreed with a nod.

Spencer grinned and glanced up at Aaron. "Da, I mean will you come play?" he questioned, praying the smiling man hadn't noticed his slip up.

A smile split Aaron's face at almost being called daddy. "I'd love to, buddy" he replied. He slid over to the coffee table and grabbed the new Lego sets. After yanking the boxes open, the young father upended the three and dumped them on the floor between himself and Rossi. Picking up a handful of blocks, he began to build.

CM

An hour and several epic battles later, the three boys glanced up when there was a knock on the door followed by it inching open to reveal…

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Aaron asked as he stood and strode over to his anxious looking wife.

Haley grasped her husband's arm and tugged him over to his desk, away from little ears. "Aaron" she whispered. "He was at the house. Mr. Reid was in our house!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Aaron" Haley whispered. "He was at the house. Mr. Reid was in our house!"

CM

Aaron's brow furrowed in anger. "What?" he quietly demanded.

"Mr. Reid was at our house while we were gone." Haley repeated, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist.

"How do you know? Did one of the undercovers spot him?" Gideon asked as he walked up to the two.

Haley's eyes skittered over to the four year old in the room before settling back on their friend. "No, Mrs. Jareau did. She called me when I was on my way back home and told me she'd seen a man prowling around our house and then entering through a back window. She said she called me instead of the police because she knew there were undercover officers watching our house and she didn't want to call if it was one of them." She explained. "I had her describe the man to me and her description fit Mr. Reid to a tee. So I told her to call 911 and then take the girls and leave the house for a while. After we disconnected the call, I pulled into a shopping center parking lot and filled Lou in. He followed me here before heading back home to talk to the police."

Gideon sighed. "This is not good." He said. "Not only did Mr. Reid find out where you live the undercovers didn't even see him casing the place or breaking into it."

"It's not their fault. The police decreased the number of cops watching us to two yesterday. When we decided to split up this morning, one of them followed Aaron here and the other tailed me to the funeral home. No one was watching the house when he showed up." Haley defended.

"What?!" Jason growled. "They recalled their officers already?! It hasn't even been a week! What kind of protective custody is that?!"

"They had no choice. They needed all the manpower to handle that mall shooting yesterday morning." Aaron clarified. "And lower your voice. I won't have you frightening Spencer."

"Sorry" Gideon apologized. He sat down and massaged his forehead. "Didn't you have retired agents watching your place, too? Where were they?"

Aaron sighed. "They're covering Uncle Jack. When the officers were recalled, the ones protecting him were the first to go. The detective in charge said he wasn't in danger since he no longer had custody of Spencer. So I had the agents switch to guard him instead of the house."

Jason nodded. "That was a smart move. Jackson's not out of danger just because he doesn't have Spencer. The neighbor's death proves that. Mr. Reid is going after anyone he perceives is keeping his son from him." he replied. He rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "This is worse than I thought. Mr. Reid is smarter than the police believe him to be. Not only did he find the location of your home, he also waited until there was no one watching the house to enter it. This changes things."

"Yes" Hotch agreed. "We're going to have to be more careful from now on. I'll go through the house this evening and ensure every window and door is secure and starting tonight, I'll do a sweep of the house every hour on the hour."

"Aaron, I know you're used to functioning on little to no sleep but you can't conduct nightly sweeps and still be awake and alert enough to work during the day. After a few days, you'd be so exhausted you'd be easy prey for Mr. Reid." Gideon pointed out. "We need a different game plan."

"Such as?" Haley inquired.

Jason smiled. "You'll come stay with me. My cabin's secluded. An electric fence surrounds the property and visitors have to be buzzed through the gate. There's also a myriad of video cameras scanning the entire land and cabin twenty-four seven." He explained.

"No" Hotch said, shaking his head. "We're staying at home."

"Aaron, be reasonable. You need to…"

"I said no." Aaron adamantly stated. "We are not going to run and hide. If we start that, it will never end. Besides, Spencer's father has taken enough from him. I refuse to allow Mr. Reid to take the one place he feels safe. We're going to stay in our own home."

"In that case you better get the guest room ready. Dave and I will be staying with you until this is over." Jason offered.

"Thanks, Jason" Hotch said. "We'll go…"

"The next words outta you're mouth better be to lunch because the kid and I are hungry." Rossi broke in. "Right, Champ?"

Nodding, Spencer walked over and latched onto Hotch's leg. "Can, can we e-e-eat with Jenny and, and Julie?" he timidly asked.

Haley smiled. "I think that can be arranged." She answered, her smile widening when the little boy hugged her. Haley hugged the four year old back before pulling out her cell and punching in Mrs. Jareau's number. "Aaron, where should I ask them to meet us?" she questioned.

Hotch turned to Rossi and Gideon. "Where's the last place you'd expect to find FBI agents eating lunch?" he inquired.

Dave grinned. "I know the perfect place."

CM

Aaron took one look at the noisy, crowded restaurant and almost turned around and walked right back out the door. The buzzing, ringing games and screaming children were the last thing he'd expected from an establishment Rossi had suggested. He didn't think this was the right place for them. Maybe they could…

"Spencer! Spencer!" a high pitched voice called. "Over here!"

Seeing Jenny waving at them from a table on the other side of the large play area, Hotch led the group to the turnstiles. After getting their hands stamped, they walked over to the counter and ordered their meals as well as a cup full of tokens for the kids. Then they made their way over to the Jareau's table and joined them. "Good afternoon ladies" Aaron greeted.

"Hi Mr. Hotchener" the Jareau girls chorused.

Jenny jumped out of her chair and ran around the table to Spencer. Taking his hand, she started pulling him out of his seat. "Come on, Spencer! Let's go play!" she urged.

Spencer looked at the crowded play area and then turned his gaze to his foster parents.

"Go ahead Spencer. It's okay." Aaron encouraged.

Spencer slowly slid off his chair. He really didn't want to go anywhere near the throng of children but smiling man wanted him to so he would. He just hoped there were no bullies in the bustling group. He didn't think he could take getting hit…

"Wait a minute kiddos. You can't go without these." Dave called, holding up the cup of tokens.

Julie and Jenny's eyes went comically wide at the sight of the overflowing plastic container. They had never had so many tokens at one time. They were used to getting a handful of tokens each. The two grinned at each other. This was the best day ever! A nudge from their mother reminded them of their manners. The girls looked over at Rossi and politely said, "Thank you Mr. Rossi."

"You're welcome, my darlings" Dave replied. "Now go put those tokens to good use."

"Yes sir!" Julie and Jenny enthusiastically answered. "Come on Spencer!"

Haley watched her son hesitantly follow the girls. He looked so unsure of being away from them that it was breaking her heart. Wanting to erase his fears, she stood. "Susan, why don't we play a couple of games of hoops?" she said, pointing to the basketball game that was right beside the skee ball machine the kids were going towards.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Mrs. Jareau responded, knowing exactly what her friend was doing. "You three figure out how to take care of Mr. Reid while we keep the little ones busy. I want that man under the jail and out of Spencer's life for good."

"Yes ma'am" the profilers replied.

Dave smiled. "I like the way she thinks." He stated once the ladies were out of ear shot.

Jason nodded. "Let's get busy. We have a lot of planning to do." He said. Scooting closer, the three agents began a discussing how to catch the elusive Mr. Reid.

CM

Spencer tossed the heavy wooden ball down the lane. It rolled up and over the bottom ring before falling into the hole right in the middle of the machine. "I did it! I did it!" he shouted.

"Yes you did. Great job, Spencer!" Julie praised.

"Yea Spence!" Jenny cheered, clapping her hands. "Look at all the tickets you…" she cut off as she spied a certain person walking through the front door of the restaurant. "Daddy!" she hollered. She raced through the play area and launched herself into her father's waiting arms. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Julie chuckled as she watched her father and little sister. She had loved doing that when she was younger. It always made her feel so loved. Feeling a tiny hand slip into hers, she glanced down to see Spencer looking longingly in her dad and sister's direction. Julie smiled. Finally, there was something she could do to help her little friend. "There's nothing better than being wrapped in your dad's embrace. You feel so loved and so safe there." she said as she knelt down beside the boy. "I know you didn't have that with your real father, Spencer but you have it now. Mr. Hotchner is a good daddy, like mine. You may have only been with him a few days but he loves you already. I can tell. You'd make him the happiest man on the planet if you ran up to him and called him daddy."

Spencer peered up at the preteen. "He, he wouldn't be mad?" he whispered.

"Of course not" Julie answered. "Mr. Hotchner isn't anything like your father, Spencer. He's a loving daddy just like mine. Look at him. He's got that look in his eyes; you know the look when you see something you really wish you had?" She waited for the boy to nod before continuing. "I'm telling you he's waiting for you to feel safe enough to call him daddy. He's wanting you to call him daddy and I know you want to. Go ahead, Spencer. I promise nothing bad will happen."

Spencer cocked his head to the side and stared skeptically up at the older girl. Was she right? Did smiling man really think of him as his son? The four year old bit his bottom lip. What should he do? Should he risk it?

Julie wrapped an arm around the tiny boy. "It's okay, Spencer. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. Mr. Hotchner will understand. And he'll be there waiting for you when you're ready." She softly said.

Spencer looked at his foster father. There was a wistful expression on the man's face but he couldn't be sure what it was about. He glanced at Jenny and her dad. Jenny looked so happy; just like all the little kids he'd seen the few times his mother had taken him to the park. He wanted to know what it felt like to be loved like that. He longed to know how it felt. Spencer turned his focus back to Hotch. The man was smiling at him. Maybe just maybe Julie was right. Maybe he finally had what he'd always longed for; a daddy. Smiling at that thought, the boy decided he had to know for sure. Throwing caution to the wind, Spencer ran through the play area and into the eating part of the establishment. "Daddy!" he shouted, jumping into a very surprised Aaron's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I found a new little Spencer story! It's The Little Prince by Marylwhit. Check it out if you get a chance!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Throwing caution to the wind, Spencer ran through the play area and into the eating part of the establishment. "Daddy!" he shouted, jumping into a very surprised Aaron's arms.

CM

Beaming Aaron threw his arms around his new son and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Hey buddy" he said, his voice cracking with emotion. His heart was swelling with pride at finally being called the name he'd longed to hear since he'd first met Spencer. It didn't matter that the boy had a father out there somewhere or that he wasn't his biological child. All that mattered to Aaron was that his baby felt safe enough and loved enough to call him the most wonderful name in the world; daddy.

Haley smiled as she watched Spencer jump into her husband's arms. She could tell by the expression on Aaron's face that he was over the moon. And Spencer…he looked so happy. Nothing like the timid little boy they'd first met. The simple hug coupled with the cry of daddy had done both of her boys a world of good and for that Haley was grateful. That didn't mean a small part of her wasn't jealous, though. Like her husband, she had been waiting for her little one to feel safe enough to call her mommy. And while she had known Aaron would be the first to hear the magic words due to him being the boy's protector, it didn't make it hurt any less. Haley wanted nothing more than to go over to her family and embrace the two but she didn't. It was a private moment between Aaron and Spencer and she wouldn't interrupt that for the world. So Haley stood, with tears in her eyes and watched the loves of her life.

Spencer grinned from ear to ear as Aaron wrapped him in his arms. Julie was right. This was the best feeling in the world! He felt safe and protected and most of all loved. He really did finally have what he'd always wanted; a loving daddy like the ones he'd seen in the park and on television. Sighing, Spencer burrowed deeper into his new daddy's embrace. He wanted to stay here forever.

Unfortunately for the little boy, the hug didn't last as long as he hoped. All too soon he was being set on his feet. Wondering if he'd done something wrong, Spencer stared up at his new daddy's face. But the only thing he saw was love.

"Spencer, Jenny's calling you." Aaron informed his son, pointing over at the girl who was jumping up and down and waving at them. "Don't you want to go play now son?"

Spencer shook his head. He wanted to experience that feeling again. The four year old eyed the other two profilers for a moment before dismissing them as likely candidates. While the men had been nothing but nice to him so far, he just wasn't comfortable enough with either of them to try them. Besides, he could only have one daddy. That left; Spencer scanned the crowd for the only other person that might give him that feeling; the Bear Lady. Spying her standing by the basketball game, he smiled and started to run her way. Then he quickly skidded to a stop. What was he going to call her? Spencer couldn't call her mommy. He already had a mommy; a very good mommy. Nobody could take her place. He couldn't call her Bear Lady and mother sounded too formal and old. So what could he call her? The four year old bit his lower lip as his mind swiftly raced through the various possibilities before hitting on the best possible moniker. Grinning from ear to ear, Spencer ran through the bustling play area and leapt into Haley's arms. "Mama!" he hollered before wrapping his tiny arms around her neck and snuggling into her bosom.

"My sweet baby" Haley whispered, hugging the four year old fiercely. She kissed Spencer's forehead. "Mama loves you so much."

Spencer kissed his second mama's cheek before wiggling to get down. While her hug was really nice, it wasn't the wonderfully safe, loving embrace he was longing for. Wanting that feeling again, the little boy dashed back across the play area and barreled into his daddy's open arms. "Daddy" he muttered, resting his head on Hotch's shoulder.

Aaron stood from his crouch bringing Spencer with him. Feeling the youngster's hot breath on his neck, the new father frowned. "Are you sleepy, buddy?" he asked.

Spencer shook his head but otherwise didn't move.

Worried Aaron reached up and placed the back of his hand on the four year old's forehead. He let out a relieved breath at the lack of a fever. That narrowed the list of potential problems to a handful. After scanning the crowd for any sign of Mr. Reid and finding none, the profiler crossed another crisis off his list. Hoping he could persuade Spencer to give him a clue, Aaron threw out a few guesses. "Did someone frighten you, Spencer?" he questioned. "Or are they bothering you?"

Spencer shook his head once more before snuggling closer.

The move sent Hotch's eyebrows into his hairline. "Buddy, tell daddy what's…"

"Spencer! Spencer! Come quick! Julie's going to get on the dinosaur ride with us!" Jenny hollered as she ran up to the two. "Hurry Spence! Hurry! The dinosaur ride is the bestest ride ever!" she added, dancing around Hotch's legs.

Spencer swiftly picked his head up and stared down at his friend. He loved dinosaurs! They were some of the most fascinating creatures that ever walked the Earth! He had to see this ride! It could further his research into the long extinct animals. But…the excited boy turned wide eyes on his protector.

"Go ahead, Spencer" Aaron encouraged, setting the youngster on his feet. "I'll be right here when you finish. Promise."

The tiny boy stared intently into his father figure's eyes. Seeing nothing but sincerity in them, he smiled and turned to his new best friend. "Let's go!" he shouted.

"Yea!" Jenny cheered. Taking the young boy by the hand, she hurried towards the far side of the play area where her sister was waiting.

CM

"Here you are, folks" Wilma, their short, rotund waitress said as she set the three large pizzas in the middle of the table. "Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"I don't think so. Thanks" Gideon replied.

Wilma smiled. "Well then you folks enjoy your meal." She told them before walking away.

Haley and Susan quickly set out the plates, forks, and napkins. Then they placed one slice of pizza on each of the children's paper plates. "Okay, we'll all set." Haley announced. "Aaron, will you go get the kids and tell them it's time to eat?"

"Sure" Aaron answered, standing up. "I need to rescue Dave from the ball pit anyway."

"Rescue Dave from…" Jason repeated, his words dropping off as he caught sight of his colleague sitting waist deep in the netted pit as the Jareau girls and Spencer pummeled him with small, plastic balls. "Oh for Heaven's sake!" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Snickering, Hotch strolled over to the ball pit. His smile widened as he watched his son. Even though the boy wasn't bouncing around in the pit like the other children, Spencer was at least chunking a few balls in Rossi's direction. That was progress as far as Aaron was concerned. And with Jenny and Julie's help, the little guy was sure to progress in leaps and bounds. He stood and watched a couple of minutes more before pulling back the curtain. "Time to eat, kiddos" he said.

"Bout time" Dave grumbled. Taking the younger man's outstretched hand, he slowly waded out of the ball pool. "I was beginning to think I was going to be stuck in that infernal contraption forever."

Aaron smirked at his friend. "You loved every minute of it and you know it." he rebutted.

"Maybe" Dave hedged, his mega-watt grin revealing the truth.

"Softie" Aaron teased. He jumped out of the older man's reach before scooping up his son. "Come on buddy. Let's go eat."

The men and children picked their way through the crowd and over to their table. Once everyone was seated, the group said a quick blessing and dived into their food.

Haley listened as the Jareau girls chattered away about the different games they had played. She stole glances at her little one but he remained silent. The newly crowned mother wished her baby felt comfortable enough to talk and laugh like Jenny and Julie. Maybe if the topic turned to something he was interested in Spencer would come out of his shell a little. Remembering his excitement about the dinosaur ride, Haley decided to try getting him involved in the conversation. "Spencer, what did you think of the dinosaur ride?" she asked. "Was it fun?"

Spencer peered up at his mama and smiled. He finished chewing the bit of pizza in his mouth and then said, "The ride itself was rather entertaining but there were many inaccuracies in the timeline. For example there was a Tyrannosaurus Rex on the screen the same time as a Diplodocus even though it's common knowledge that they did not live during the same era. Tyrannosaurus Rex roamed the Earth during…" Spencer broke off as he finally became aware of the silence and the stares directed his way. Realizing his mistake, the four year old sunk down in his chair and dropped his gaze to his lap.

Gideon was the first to find his voice. "You know when I was a kid, I loved dinosaurs. I read every book about them I could get my hands on. I memorized all their scientific names, the different eras, and what dinosaurs were alive during which era. For years I ate, slept, and breathed dinosaurs. I never lost interest in them either. I just lost the time to study them properly." He recounted, smiling at the little boy peering at him through the fringe of his bangs. "I'd really like to take a look at that ride. Do you think it would be possible for you to ride it with me? Point out any errors I might miss?"

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "You, you want me to he-help you?" he gasped. "You're not, not angry with me?"

"Why would we be angry with you?" Haley quizzically asked.

"For being smart" Jason guessed.

Spencer nodded.

"Spencer, son we would never be angry with you for being smart." Aaron softly said. "Intelligence is a wonderful gift. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"But da-my father s-s-said I was being a smart aleck and that people didn't, didn't like smart alecks." Spencer mumbled.

"I like you Spence." Jenny told her friend. "And I think it's cool you're smart!"

"Yeah, Spencer being intelligent is awesome!" Julie piped up, pasting on a fake smile. She knew what happened to the smart kids at school and she hated to think of the sweet little boy being bullied because of his intellect.

Aaron picked up his son and settled him in his lap. "Spencer, nobody here is upset with you for being smart." He assured the boy.

"But you were staring at me funny!" Spencer quietly protested, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"We were just surprised. That's all." Aaron responded.

"Pro *yawn* promise?" Spencer whispered, fisting his eyes.

"I promise." Aaron answered. "We love you buddy and nothing will ever change that."

"Your daddy's right, Sweetie." Haley seconded, rubbing the sleepy boy's back. "We love you and we'll always love you no matter what."

Spencer smiled around the thumb in his mouth and then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Looks like its nap time." Aaron whispered. Feeling his cell vibrate, he pulled it out of his pocket careful not to disturb his sleeping son. The profiler checked the caller id before flipping open his phone. His eyes widened as the words "found Spencer's mom" appeared on the screen.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- The profiler checked the caller id before flipping open his phone. His eyes widened as the words "found Spencer's mom" appeared on the screen.

CM

Agent Marcus Richards stood in the break room staring at the bullpen door. His boss had texted that he was on the way and to meet him in at his office door. Marcus had gone directly to SSA Hotchner's office but after spotting the Section Chief prowling the hallways, he'd decided a more discreet place to wait was needed. So he'd retreated to the break room and he'd been there ever since. Taking a sip of his coffee, Richards mulled over the information he had to depart to the Unit Chief. While he had found the missing Mrs. Reid, he wasn't sure whether or not his report on the subject would be good news. He'd heard through the grapevine about…his thoughts tapered off as his boss stepped into the bullpen. Setting his empty mug on the counter, Marcus hurried across the room to the metal staircase, making it just as Hotch and his entourage got there. "Agent Hotchner, I've got the information." He began only to be cut off by a hissed 'not here.' Nodding, Richards followed the small group up the stairs and into the first office at the top.

Aaron strode over to the couch and gently laid his sleeping son down. He tucked the blue throw from the back of the sofa around the boy before leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Sweet dreams, buddy" he whispered. He then turned and crept to his desk. After taking a seat in his black leather chair, Hotch focused his attention on the fidgeting tech analyst. "What did you find out?"

Marcus nervously cleared his throat before beginning. "Mrs. Reid is currently in a small mental hospital on the outskirts of Las Vegas." He relayed.

Rossi forehead furrowed. "You mean, the Vegas P.D. couldn't find a woman in a hospital?" he groused. "They're better than that. There has to be something you aren't telling us."

"Yes sir" Richards replied. "There's a good reason the police couldn't find her. Mrs. Reid wasn't registered under her real name. She was admitted under the name Diana Spencer."

"And you know this Diana Spencer is Mrs. Reid how?" Aaron questioned.

"Her picture matches the only picture the police managed to find of Mrs. Reid. And I was able to connect the dots. Everything leads back to Mr. Reid." Marcus explained. "Unlike the police I started with Mrs. Reid's description not her name. I figured if Mr. Reid wanted to hide his wife the last thing he would do was use her real name. Anyway, I was checking every hospital and morgue within a two hundred mile radius for anyone matching Mrs. Reid's description when her file popped up. After a little digging and some uhhh, well tricks for lack of a better word, I was able to ascertain that Mrs. Reid was involuntarily admitted the night before Mr. Reid left Vegas. She is listed as being an extremely violent paranoid schizophrenic and as such is on a myriad of medications."

"In other words she's drugged out of her mind." Dave translated in disgust.

"Right" Richards agreed. "And it gets worse. The institution she's in is right out of the Middle Ages. It's been shut down several times but they've always managed to regain their license and open back up largely due to their lawyer; one Mr. William Reid."

"So he talked his clients into doing his dirty work for him." Aaron angrily muttered.

"Yes sir" Marcus answered. "But not anymore. I couldn't leave Mrs. Reid in a place like that. It's not fit for the worst death row inmate let alone a woman who's done nothing but marry the wrong guy. So I put in a few calls, did a little finagling, and maybe a bit of exaggerating her importance to our investigation. It took a while but once I got the right agent on the line I managed to get Mrs. Reid out of that Hell hole and in Federal custody. She's being transferred to an excellent mental facility here in D.C. as we speak."

"Good" Rossi said. "But is it really necessary to place her in a mental hospital?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. From everything I've found out both before and after her involuntary incarceration she will not be able to care for herself properly. She was diagnosed with paranoid schizophrenia a few years before her son's birth. She was able to continue working and lived a pretty normal life at first. Shortly after her son's second birthday, however, Mrs. Reid was forced to retire from her job as a professor due to her illness. She pretty much became a recluse after that." Marcus related. "The doctor she had then discussed institutionalizing her then but Mr. Reid wouldn't hear of it. He argued that she would be better off at home. In the end he managed to persuade the doctor to see it his way and she was allowed to stay at home until Mr. Reid decided to get rid of her."

Haley huffed. "Jail is too good for that man. Anyone who treats a mentally ill woman and a little boy the way he did deserves to be six feet under."

"I couldn't agree more." Aaron stated, frowning as a pained whimper sounded from across the room. His eyes shot to the sleeping youngster on the couch. Seeing his son beginning to toss and turn, Hotch quickly got up.

"I've got him, Aaron." Haley softly said, placing a hand on her husband's arm. "You stay here with Dave and work out how to capture that piece of filth and put him away."

"Alright" Aaron reluctantly agreed. He sat down and watched his wife hurry over to the sofa and kneel down beside the increasingly agitated youngster. Smiling as Haley swiftly calmed Spencer, Aaron turned his focus back to his colleagues. They needed to get Mr. Reid. Now.

CM

Spencer slowly awoke with a contented sigh. Rolling over, he blinked open his eyes and nervously glanced around. His fears quickly dissipated at the sight of his protector. He grinned as the memory of his new daddy's hug flashed through his mind. Spencer wondered if daddy hugs were always that wonderful or if they only felt that way in certain situations. He couldn't be sure since the few times he'd seen them the families were at parks or playgrounds. Were the hugs a special event that only happened in those places? Or did daddies still hug their children when they were at work or home? Maybe it was some kind of display of affection ritual that fathers and their kids conducted while in public. He figured that was likely the reason though he couldn't be positive without more research. Curiosity peaked Spencer decided to test out his theory. Well, that and he really wanted to feel that safe feeling again. So he pushed the blanket away and slid off the couch. He raced across the room and launched himself into a surprised Aaron's arms. "Daddy!" he shouted.

Aaron pulled his son into his lap. "Hey sleepyhead" he greeted, brushing the boy's wayward hair out of his face. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh huh" Spencer replied as he snuggled deeper into his father's embrace. Laying his head on Hotch's chest, the four year old closed his eyes with a sigh.

Aaron smiled. "Are you hungry? Haley has some cookies and juice for you."

Spencer's head popped up. Cookies? He got to have cookies?! Excited by the prospect of consuming a tasty treat he'd only sampled a couple of times, the little boy jumped off Hotch's lap and ran over to his second mama. He climbed onto her lap and peered wide eyed up at her. "M-mama, can I ummm, can I have a, a cookie?" he timidly asked.

"Of course you can Sweetie" Haley lovingly answered, palming her little one's cheek. She picked up the paper plate of cookies and handed it to her son. "Here you go, Spencer. These are for you." She picked up another plate of cookies. "And these are for me." Picking up a chocolate chip cookie, she took a tiny bite, smiling when Spencer did the same.

Aaron watched his wife and son, chuckling as the boy began scarfing down his snack. He'd had a feeling the four year old would like the chocolaty treat and from the look of ecstasy on the boy's face, he'd been right.

"Looks like somebody's enjoying himself" Rossi observed as he walked into the room and over to the younger man's desk.

"He certainly is." Aaron replied.

"Well if cookies cause that, I can't wait to see what kind of reaction tasting my cheesy lasagna will bring." Dave commented.

Hotch frowned. "Dave, you don't have to…"

"Yes I do." Rossi broke in. "You guys are not going home alone; not when Mr. Reid knows where you live. Until he's caught, you're going to have two house guests. Besides, Spencer needs his Uncle Dave there to cook nutritious meals for him."

"Uncle Dave?" Aaron snickered.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "The kid's gotta call me something and I'm not old enough to be grandpa."

"Right" Hotch teasingly scoffed.

"Brat" Dave muttered, swatting the back of the younger man's head. "Get back to work. We're leaving for home at six p.m. sharp."

"Yes sir" Aaron replied, giving his friend a mock salute. Laughing as Rossi gave him a one fingered salute in return, the profiler shook his head and then focused back on his work. He had a pile of paperwork and not much time.

CM

Hotch pulled his SUV into his driveway and cut the engine. He intently scanned the area for any sign of an intruder but nothing seemed out of place. Looks could be deceiving though. He knew that better than most. Mr. Reid could be hiding in the house or somewhere in the backyard. They would both have to be cleared before he allowed Haley and Spencer out of the vehicle. Unclipping his seat belt, Aaron started barking out orders. "Haley, you and Spencer to stay in the truck. Dave, Jason, and I are going to check out the house and yard. I want you to keep the doors locked and the windows up until we come back."

"Aaron"

"It's alright Haley. You'll be safe. Charley will be guarding you." Aaron assured his wife.

"Why don't you stay here Aaron?" Rossi suggested. "I'm sure Haley and Spencer would feel more comfortable with you here."

"No Dave. You are not leaving me behind." Hotch growled. "I'm going with you. I have to be there if Mr., if he's in the house."

Dave shrugged. "Okay, I tried." He muttered. Turning to the four year old beside him, the senior profiler grinned and said, "Spencer, octopus"

Nodding, Spencer slid off his booster seat and clamored over the console to the front. After climbing into his daddy's lap, he wrapped his arms and legs around the man and held on tight.

"Spencer?" Aaron softly said. "Spencer buddy let go. Daddy has to go inside."

The four year old shook his head.

"Spencer" Aaron began, stopping when he noticed the smirk on Rossi's face. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"That I did." Dave confessed. He climbed out of the truck and then leaned back inside. "You can kick my ass for it later."

"I will." Aaron angrily promised. Scowling, he watched his friends carefully approach the house and then go inside. He should be with them. He owed it to Jackson, Mary, and Spencer to capture the elusive Mr. Reid. Rossi had no right to…

"Honey, calm down. You're scaring Spencer." Haley stated, breaking her husband out of his thoughts.

Frowning, Aaron looked down to find two wide, frightened eyes staring back up at him. "Spencer? What's wrong, buddy?" he questioned.

"Did I do, do some-something wrong? Are, are you m-m-mad at me?" Spencer stammered, chewing on his lower lip nervously.

"No buddy, you didn't do anything wrong." Aaron assured his son. He wrapped his arms around the four year old. "Daddy's not mad at you."

"Promise?" Spencer softly asked.

"I…"

Gun shots rang out, startling the small family. Their eyes snapped to the house; the suddenly quiet house.

After a moment's hesitation, Aaron grabbed his walkie talkie off the dash and reached for the door handle. "I'm going in. Spencer, stay with mama. Okay?"

"No!" Spencer hollered, tightening his grip on his new daddy. "No! He'll get you!"

"Spencer, please. I need to go see about Uncle Dave and Uncle Jason." Aaron reasoned as he attempted to pry the boy's thin arms off him. "Come on buddy. Let go."

Spencer shook his head. "No. No go." He tearfully responded.

"Spencer, I…" he cut off as his walkie talkie crackled to life and retired agent Charley's voice shouted out, "Call 911! We need an ambulance! Officer down! Repeat officer down!"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Spencer, I…" he cut off as his walkie talkie crackled to life and retired agent Charley's voice shouted out, "Call 911! We need an ambulance! Officer down! Repeat officer down!"

CM

Spencer screamed as another volley of shots rang out. Fisting handfuls of his protector's shirt in an iron clad grip, the terrified child burrowed even further into Aaron's chest. "He's coming to get me! M-m-my dadddy's coming to get me! Don't let hiiiim t-t-take mmmmmeeeee a-away! I'll beeeeeee good!" the four year old wailed.

"He's not going to get you, Spencer. I won't let him." Aaron assured his son. "You're safe. No one is going to take you away from Hailey and me."

Spencer shook his head. "He'll, he'll hurt you like he, he did mommmy and Marrrrry and he'll take m-m-me awaaaaaay!"

Aaron kissed the top of the sobbing boy's head. "Spencer, your father is not going to harm us or take you away. I can promise you that. I simply won't…"

"Suspect in custody" a breathless sounding Rossi called from the walkie-talkie.

"See?" Hailey said, patting her little one's back. "They've caught your father. He can't get you."

Aaron let out a relieved breath. It was over for now. There was only one thing left to do. Cradling his shaking son with one hand, he used the other to grab the walkie-talkie off the dash. "Dave, how bad is it?" he asked.

A sigh came over the speaker. "Mr. Reid ambushed Jason; shot him in the gut. He's lost a lot of blood but he was conscious when I last saw him. Charley's with him. He was a medic before he became an agent. He's doing everything he can to keep Jason stable until the ambulance gets here."

"And Mr. Reid?" Hotch quietly inquired.

"Dead" Rossi replied.

'Good' Aaron thought though he didn't dare voice it; not with Spencer in earshot. "Alright, I'll inform the police."

"Already done" Charley's boomed. "I buzzed them as soon as Rossi gave the all clear." Mumbling came over the walkie-talkie followed by laughter. "Aaron, Gideon says for you to stop making that frowny face before your face freezes that way."

Hotch chuckled; the teasing letting him know his friend would be alright. "I'll take that under advisement." He answered, even as a smile lit up his face. Hearing sirens in the distance, he added, "Tell Jason help is on the way."

"Will do" Charley agreed.

Minutes later an ambulance pulled up in front of the house followed by a mass of police cars. After that, everything seemed to go by in a blur of lights and people. The Hotchners, Rossi, and Charley repeated their stories for one officer after another as the authorities attempted to ascertain what exactly happened and in what order. Used to the procedure, though not as victims, the group took the repeated questioning in stride. It wasn't until reporters started arriving on scene that they became tense. Knowing that exposure to the media was the last thing Spencer needed, Aaron quickly pulled the lead detective aside and explained the situation. The detective, an older man by the name of Jenkins, was reluctant to release them but after assurances that they would only be going as far as the hospital, he decided to let them go.

And that was how Aaron found himself sitting on a rather small uncomfortable loveseat in the surgical waiting room with his family. Shifting a sleeping Spencer to his other arm, he sighed. They'd been here for the past two hours and as of yet there had been no word on Gideon.

"Honey, why don't you let me take him for a while?" Hailey softly suggested. "Or better yet, why don't you lay him on the couch beside us? He'll sleep better lying down."

Nodding, Aaron stood and walked the two steps to the tiny sofa. He gently settled his son on it and then tucked the baby blue blanket his wife handed him around the slumbering four year old. He set the stuffed blue monster next to Spencer, smiling as the little boy wrapped a tiny arm around the toy. "Sweet dreams, buddy" he whispered.

"That is not the proper bed for a child." Rossi chided as he walked into the bland room with Charley.

"I know but it'll have to do for now." Aaron responded. "Once we get the okay from the detective, we'll take him home and put him in his own bed."

"That is not an option. You are not taking the kid back to that house; not tonight anyway. There's blood splattered all over his room, the hallway, and the living room. I don't want him there until that's cleaned up." Dave argued.

"Alright, we'll go to a hotel then." Hotch decided.

Dave shook his head. "You'll do nothing of the sort." He growled. "You and Hailey are going to take him to my place for the night." Seeing the younger man open his mouth to protest, he added, "And no, you don't have a choice."

Aaron gave his friend a tired smile. "Thanks Dave" he gratefully said.

"Yeah, yeah" Rossi grumbled. "Go on. Get outta here."

Aaron's smile widened. "We're going. We're going." he replied, adding "grumpy" just loud enough for his friend to hear. Avoiding the swat aimed at his head, Hotch leaned down and scooped his son back up, blanket, toy and all. "Night guys, we'll see you in the morning." He whispered. "And thanks again Dave."

"You're welcome" Rossi replied. "Now go before you wake the kid."

"Yes sir" Aaron answered with a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around his wife and the two weary parents trudged out of the room.

CM

Aaron massaged his forehead as he sipped his morning coffee. After an incredibly long, sleepless night, he wasn't exactly ready to face the day; even if it was a good hour and a half later than he usually woke. He felt newfound sympathy for Agent Matthews and his wife, now knowing what it was like to be woken every couple of hours by a child. Of course, his waking was from Spencer screaming after a nightmare instead of wanting to be fed or changed but the outcome was the same; exhaustion. Aaron contemplated going back to bed. It was an option since their team had been given the week off while the Reid shooting was investigated and Gideon recovered. They could easily work one agent down. Two was a different story though and when you mixed in the fact that a third was involved in the take down gone wrong, there was nothing the section chief could do but put the team on leave. Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He hoped this mess would be cleared up quickly. The sooner they could put Mr. Reid behind them the better.

The shower turning on pulled Aaron out of his thoughts. Resigned to spending another day without sufficient sleep, he picked up his empty mug and headed for the coffee machine on the far counter. He needed at least another cup or two if he was going to make it through the day. Grabbing the coffee pot, he filled his mug before taking it back to the table and plopping down once more. Taking a sip, Aaron sighed and closed his eyes. Those eyes snapped back open as the pitter patter of little feet heralded the arrival of his son. The father glanced over at the entryway, smiling as the four year old hurriedly shuffled into the room. "Morning buddy" he greeted, walking over and scooping up Spencer. Finger combing the sleepy boy's disheveled hair, Aaron walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "Are you hungry? Uncle Dave doesn't have any cereal but there's eggs and bacon. Would you like me to fix some for breakfast?" Feeling his son's head nod against the shoulder it was currently resting on, he smiled. "Scrambled eggs and bacon it is." He said. Grabbing the items he would need, Aaron set about making their breakfast.

CM

Hailey padded into the kitchen wondering who was cooking the delicious smelling breakfast. Walking through the entryway, she stopped short at the sight of her husband dancing around the table as he scooped eggs onto three plates.

"Morning Hailey" Aaron greeted, waving the spatula.

Hailey leaned against the wall. "Okay, who are you and what did you do with my husband?" she teased.

Hotch grinned. "What? I can't do something nice every once and a while?" he threw back. "Besides, we have a lot to celebrate. Jason's okay and Mr. you know who is out of the picture for good. I'd say that calls for a celebration wouldn't you?"

"Definitely" Hailey agreed as she walked over to the table. She kissed her husband and then took a seat beside him. Looking over the almost full table, she licked her lips. "This looks delicious. Don't you think so, Spencer?"

The four year old nodded.

"Spencer helped. He made the toast and set the table." Aaron bragged.

Hailey smiled down at the little boy. "You did? Good job, Spencer" she praised, ruffling his hair. "Thank you for helping daddy fix breakfast."

Spencer beamed at the unexpected compliment.

"What smells so good?" Dave asked, as he walked into the room. Seeing the table full of food, he grinned. "I hope you made enough for me."

"I think they made enough for a small army." Hailey joked, earning a mock scowl from her husband.

Rossi sniggered. "My dear you forget you're in the company of three men." He commented.

Hailey glanced at the food and then Rossi. "Hmmm, in that case there may not be enough." She said.

Dave nodded. "That's alright. If we run out, there's part of a breakfast casserole in the fridge. We can warm that up if we're still hungry after all this."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Aaron remarked. He waited for his friend to take a seat and then added, "Dig in everyone."

CM

After eating and cleaning up, the family made their way into the living room. Aaron sat down on the sofa beside his wife and pulled Spencer up into his lap. "How's Jason?" he asked.

"Grumpy" Dave replied with a huff. "The docs said he'll be there at least till the end of the week and that it will be six weeks or more before he can go back to work. Needless to say, he isn't a happy camper."

"I imagine not." Hailey replied, knowing how much the man hated being still. "I'll take him some crossword and Sudoku books this afternoon. Maybe those will keep him entertained for a…"

The three adults' eyes shot to the front door at the sound of knocking. "Are you expecting anyone, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"No" Rossi answered. Pulling his spare gun from the shoulder holster he was wearing, the senior profiler crept over to the door, nudged the curtain of the little window beside the door over a tad, and peered out. "Crap" he muttered, holstering his weapon. Knowing the next few minutes were going to be bad, he pasted on a fake smile and opened the door. "Good morning" he greeted.

"Morning" a gruff looking woman barked. "I'm looking for the Hotchner family. I was told they were here."

"They are." Dave replied, stepping back so the lady and her hulk of a partner could enter. "If you'll just follow me." Hoping against hope that this wasn't what he thought it was, Rossi led the two into the living room. "Aaron, Hailey this is…"

"Ms. Somers CPS" the short, rotund woman stated. "And this is my partner Mr. Monroe."

Aaron immediately tensed though he was careful to keep his expression neutral. "Ms. Somers, Mr. Monroe, nice to meet you." he greeted, extending his hand. "What can we do for you?"

"We are here to collect a Spencer Reid. Our office was informed that his father was killed in a shooting last night which means he is no longer a material witness in a crime. And since the boy is no longer in danger, he does not need to be in protective custody." The scowling woman explained. "We were sent to pick up the child and take him to the group home across town."

"What?" Aaron exclaimed. "Hailey and I were deemed his emergency foster parents! He's…"

"You were only considered that because the boy was in protective custody. Now that it is no longer needed, he is to be placed in the group home until we can find a suitable foster home for him." Ms. Somers told the stunned family. "Now if you'll please go get his things."

"No" Aaron replied, tightening his hold on his son. "You can't…"

"Aaron" Dave warned before turning his attention to the CPS workers. "Please give us a minute."

The woman looked put out by the request but granted it all the same. "You have two minutes. After that time, if you fail to comply, we will have no choice but to bring the police into the matter." She said.

"We understand." Rossi answered. He watched the two walk to the far side of the room and then turned to the distraught parents.

"I'm not giving him up, Dave." Aaron steadfastly insisted.

"You don't have a choice and you know it." Rossi fired back. "If we don't allow them to take him, the police will get involved and if that happens you won't have a snowballs chance of getting him back."

"But"

"Listen, you said your lawyer was working on getting you custody, right?" Dave asked. Getting a nod, he continued. "Okay then, it'll only a matter of time before he's back with you."

"No"

"Aaron" Hailey piped up. "As much as I hate to say it, Dave's right. If we fight them, we'll lose Spencer forever and I just can't handle that. I love him too much for that. We have to let him go."

Spencer, who had been sitting quietly through the whole discussion realized what was about to happen and went ballistic. "No! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with you! You said you wouldn't let anyone take me away! You promised!" he screamed, beating on Hotch's chest with his tiny fists.

"Spencer? Spencer, calm down buddy." Aaron softly instructed, hugging the fighting boy. "I don't want you to go. Neither does Hailey or Dave. We all love you and we want you to stay with us. But it's out of our hands. You have to go with Ms. Somers."

"NO!" Spencer shouted. "You promised!"

"It's just for a little while, sweetie." Hailey soothed. "You'll be back with us before you know it."

"NO! Please!" Spencer yelled before bursting into tears. He knew it had been too good to be true.

Seeing his friends not getting anywhere, Dave decided to step in. "Hey kiddo, listen to me for a minute. You know what rules are, right?" he began. Seeing the boy calm a little and stare warily at him, he smiled. "Well, your daddy and mama don't want to let you go but there are rules about who gets to raise a kid when their parents can't. And you guys have to follow the rules if you want them to get to keep you because if you don't, Aaron and Hailey will get in trouble. And you don't want that to happen, do you?" Dave knew it was a dirty trick, but he had to get everyone calmed down and fast before the little guy broke his friends' hearts.

Spencer's eyes widened. They were gonna get in trouble because of him?! Trouble meant punishment and since they were grown-ups, their punishment was sure to be worse than what his father usually gave him. He couldn't let that happen! They had been too good to him. Spencer stopped fighting. Knowing what he had to do, the four year old stood up on his protector's legs, kissed the man's cheek and whispered "I love you." He then crossed to Hailey, giving her a kiss and murmuring the same phrase in her ear. After a moment's hesitation, the little boy went to Dave. He hugged the man's neck before whispering, "Take care of my daddy and mama for me."

"I will kiddo." Rossi promised around the lump in his throat. He set the determined youngster on his feet and stood, readying himself for what was sure to be a fight.

Aaron stood as well. Taking his son by the hand, he led his little one over to the two stern looking CPS workers. He then knelt down in front of the boy. "Hang in there, buddy. Daddy's going to get you back."

Spencer nodded, even though he didn't believe a word of it. He gave his protector one last hug and then peered up at the angry looking people in black suits. "I'm ready." He timidly said.

Hotch stood, keeping his hand on the four year old's shoulder. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." He informed the duo. "My wife and I will be seeking permanent custody of Spencer."

"Duly noted" Ms. Somers muttered. Taking Spencer's hand, she started for the door.

"Wait!" Rossi called after them. He raced over to the doorway and handed a colorful rolling suitcase to the burly Mr. Monroe. "You'll need his bag. It has several changes of clothes as well as pajamas."

"And don't forget this." Hailey said, holding the stuffed bear out to Spencer.

Spencer took his stuffed bear and hugged it to him. "Thank you" he mumbled, trying and failing to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

Scowling, Ms. Somers tugged on the little boy's hand. "Come along Spencer." She ordered. After nodding to the family, she tromped out the door with the four year old in tow.

Aaron and Hailey watched from the doorway as their son was taken down the pathway, loaded into a car, and driven away. They didn't feel Dave's hand on their arms or hear his words of encouragement. They were too focused on the slowly disappearing black car carrying their youngest. They didn't react or cry or make any sort of movement. They merely watched the vehicle get smaller and smaller until it disappeared altogether. Then and only then did the couple fall apart.

CM

Ms. Somers glanced out at the back stoop, frowning at the sight of the four year old. The boy had sat on that same step all day every day since he'd arrived here three days ago. While he followed any instructions he was given, he never interacted with the other children or played or moved much for that matter. She knew he was probably waiting for the Hotchners to come and get him but she doubted that would happen. They had given him up to easily. Ms. Somers knew she should feel something for the four year old; some sympathy at least. But she just couldn't. She couldn't feel anything for this one. This was one child she couldn't let herself get attached to. He had no future and if she allowed herself to feel even a smidgen of sympathy, she would only end up heartbroken. While the other boys here were a little rough around the edges or had a few issues, they would thrive with the right home and parents. Her youngest charge was different though. With an abusive killer for a father and a paranoid schizophrenic for a mother the boy didn't stand a chance of a normal life. He would either inherit his mother's illness or grow to become an abuser and killer like his father. Either way he'd end up locked in an institution. She looked over to the far end of the backyard where some of the bigger boys were playing with a football and sighed. She needed to concern herself with the ones who could be saved.

CM

Spencer stumbled into the kitchen of the group home. Holding his smarting face, he scanned the area for adults or other kids. When he was sure it was safe, the four year old crept through the room and down the musty smelling hallway to the front of the house. He had to get out of here! He had to get away from the big boys! The scared boy tip toed up to the front door and after making certain the coast was clear, opened the door and left the home. Spencer carefully made his way down the stairs before breaking into a run. He ran and ran, ignoring everyone and everything in his quest for freedom. His tiny feet pounded the pavement as he raced down the semi crowded city streets. He ran around people, trash cans, light poles, and newsstands. He ran until he simply could not run anymore. Finally stopping, Spencer leaned over, hands on knees, and attempted to catch his breath. That was when he heard it; someone hollering about finding a lost kid. Swiftly realizing his blunder, the four year old rushed into a nearby alley and hid behind a dumpster. He stared around him, taking in his surroundings, before turning to peek out at the street. Seeing a mother walk by scolding her little girl for not staying with her, Spencer relaxed. He wasn't being searched for yet. He just needed to find somewhere safe before they came after him; somewhere he wouldn't be found. The tiny genius thought over his options. He could keep walking and hope he found a decent hideaway. That was a long shot considering how many adults were on the street. One of them was sure to catch him and take him back to the home. He could go back on his own. If they hadn't discovered him missing, he wouldn't be in any trouble. Spencer shuttered at the idea of going back. He couldn't do that. It just wasn't an option. That left…Spencer smiled as an image of the Hotchners flashed through his mind. He could go to them. They'd help him. Wouldn't they? The four year old frowned. They had promised to come get him but he hadn't seen them at all since he'd been taken away to that awful place. They hadn't even called to check on him. Maybe they didn't want him. They might be happy to be rid of him. Everyone else seemed to think he wasn't worth loving. Why would the Hotchners be any different? But daddy looked at him with the same smile his mommy always had and mama made him cookies and played with him. They had to love him to do that, right? Spencer nodded to himself. They loved him. He knew they did. He just had to get back to them and he'd be safe again.

But how was he going to do that? Spencer looked around. He didn't recognize anything. He remembered riding with Ms. Somers for a long time before getting to the home which meant there was no way he could walk back to the Hotchners. He had to find another way. But what? Hearing voices, the little boy ducked back behind the dumpster. He watched from his hideout as two police officers walked past the alley. Maybe they could help him! Spencer shook his head. His da, his father had always told him the police were mean people who took bad little children away to punish them. He couldn't ask them to help. The four year old cocked his head to one side. His first father had lied to him about a lot of things. He could have been lying about that. After all, the police had taken him from his real father. And his daddy and Uncle Dave were FBI agents. That was kind of like policemen. Maybe police were really nice, helpful people like his daddy and Uncle Dave. Spencer debated the point for a few seconds before coming to what he hoped was the right decision. Taking a deep breath, the youngster dashed out of his hiding spot. He ran out of the alley and down the sidewalk to the uniformed men who had stopped to talk with a newsstand owner. Spencer tugged on one of the men's pants legs to get their attention before blurting out, "Can you take me to my daddy?"

CM

Hotch angrily paced back and forth across his office floor. Three days! It had been three days since he'd lost his son and he was still no closer to getting him back than he was when his baby was first taken. Their lawyer had been trying everything to get a dialogue opened but the response was always the same; they were still processing Spencer's case. CPS was stalling for some reason and it was driving him nuts! Aaron had come into work this morning, hoping to distract himself from his loss. But it hadn't worked. One look at the Lego's strewn around the room was all it took to bring him to his knees. He couldn't…his cell ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. Thinking it was their lawyer with news, he launched himself across the room and snatched up the device. "H-hello" he answered.

"Aaron, its Dave. You need to come to the lobby." Rossi told him.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dave, I don't have time for your games." He growled. "We're not doing this today."

Rossi rolled his eyes. "Aaron, it's about Spencer." He said.

"Spencer? What about him? Did the lawyer call the house while I was out? Did he finally get through to the group home?" Hotch eagerly asked.

"Aaron" Dave called, cutting the younger man off. "Just come down to the lobby, okay? I'll fill you in then."

"I'm on my way." Hotch determinedly replied. He tossed his cell onto his desk and hurried from the room. After speed walking through the bullpen and hallway, he stepped into the elevator. The concerned father willed the thing to go faster; he needed to get to Rossi and find out what was happening with his son. He groaned as the elevator halted and the doors opened on the next floor down. Spotting no one waiting, the young man frowned. Why had the elevator stopped there? Aaron glanced at the control panel, slapping his forehead when he noticed that all the buttons were lit up. Someone had punched all the buttons and then exited the lift which meant the damn thing was going to stop at every floor. Slamming his hand against the wall, a frustrated Hotch cursed the fool that thought this would be funny before resigning himself to a long ride down.

Several minutes later a thoroughly annoyed Hotch exited the elevator and looked towards the security desk. Seeing his fellow colleague standing next to a couple of police officers, he raised an eyebrow. Wondering what kind of trouble the older man could have possibly gotten into, he started forward. "What have you done now old man?" he jokingly called.

"Oh just this" Dave answered before stepping aside to reveal…

"Daddy!" Spencer shrieked, running over to the surprised man and barreling into his legs.

"Spencer!" Aaron exclaimed. Seeing tiny hands reaching for him, he dropped to his knees and opened his arms wide.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Spencer!" Aaron exclaimed. Seeing tiny hands reaching for him, he dropped to his knees and opened his arms wide.

CM

Spencer sighed. Wrapped in his daddy's embrace, he felt safe for the first time in three days. Content he snuggled further into the hug, whimpering as the contact hurt his boo boos.

Aaron immediately loosened his grip. He gently grasped his son's upper arms and pushed him back a little. What he saw took his breath away. The four year old's lip was split, one of his eyes was swollen completely shut, the cast on his arm was cracked to the point it was barely hanging on, and there were bruises peeking out from under the collar and sleeves of his shirt. "What happened to him?" he ground out, trying with all his might to keep his temper under control. Spencer was supposed to have been safe at that group home dammit.

"That's what we'd like to know." Officer Jefferies tossed back. He crossed his arms and glowered at the young man in front of him. The man had looked surprised and shocked by the boy's injuries but he knew better than most how looks could be deceiving.

'Wh-what? Wait! You think I did this?!" Hotch exclaimed, horrified at the thought.

"You tell us daddy." The policeman sneered.

Seeing fury flash across Hotch's face, Rossi quickly intervened. "Gentlemen, how about we take this somewhere a little less crowded?" he calmly suggested. "This is not the appropriate place to discuss something of this nature."

"Alright" Jefferies partner Dudley agreed. "We can talk about this at the police station."

Dave shook his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of one of the empty rooms over there." he replied, pointing to the row of doors along one wall.

"I'd prefer if we discussed it in the car on the way to the hospital." Aaron said. "Spencer needs to be examined and treated for his injuries."

Officer Dudley stared curiously at the agent. Something just wasn't right about this situation. "You want us to take the kid to the hospital?" he questioned.

Aaron's look said it all. "Of course I want Spencer to be checked out. He's hurt." he snapped.

"Riiight" Jefferies sarcastically responded. "Because all child abusers want their kid to be healthy."

"I AM NOT…"

"Hey! You got the little man back!" Richards hollered, walking up to the group and causing a much needed distraction. "Don't tell me CPS finally came to their senses and agreed you and Hailey would be a better placement than that group home they took him to."

"Group home?" Officer Dudley repeated, scratching his beard. "What are you talking about? Isn't Agent Hotchner here the little boy's father?"

Aaron shook his head. "Biologically no" he told the policemen. "Spencer was taken from his biological father due to abuse. My Uncle Jack and Aunt Mary were fostering him until Mr. Reid broke into their house and…"

Wait! This is the kid Jackson took in?" Dudley questioned.

"Yes" Dave simply responded.

"So you're Jackson's nephew?" the officer inquired. "The one he was always bragging about being some head honcho in the FBI?"

Hotch nodded a smile gracing his face. "That would be me." He said.

"Well, why didn't you just say so?!" Officer Dudley exclaimed, slapping Hotch on the back. "Jackson and I go way back. He was one of the men that trained me. He's a real standup guy. It's a shame what happened to him. How is he by the way?"

"He's hanging in there." Aaron replied. "He's still unconscious and his injuries are severe but his doctors believe he will recover."

"Thank goodness" Officer Dudley muttered before breaking into a smile.

Jefferies cleared his throat. "Now that we have that settled, can we please get back to the matter at hand?" he growled. "I wanna find out what daddy dearest here knows about the kid's bruises and what the boy could have done to deserve to be beaten black and blue by the man that's supposed to protect him."

"Now wait just a minute!" Rossi ground out. He stepped towards the officer positioning himself protectively between the man and Hotch. "You have no right to accuse Agent Hotchner of…"

"I have every right!" the fed up policeman hollered. "I've got a beat up kid and a man he calls daddy! It ain't too hard to put two and two together and come up with the right conclusion!"

"Really?" Dave scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "So the fact that Spencer has been in a group home the past three days and hasn't had any contact with Agent Hotchner doesn't matter!"

"No, it…wait! What?" Officer Jefferies stuttered. "The kid's been in…he hasn't seen…" the policeman's eyes grew saucer wide as he realized his mistake. "Why was he in a group home again?"

"I was only made his emergency guardian because of the situation with his father. Once that was resolved, CPS decided they wanted him placed in a group home until they could find a credited foster family to take him in." Aaron explained.

"Should've just left him with you" Dudley observed. "He'd have been safe there."

"That's something my lawyer will be taking up with CPS." Aaron said. "They have a lot to answer for starting with how Spencer was injured."

"And why he was running around by himself in a not so nice neighborhood." Jefferies added.

"That to" Dave agreed. "But I think the most important question right now is how badly is he hurt."

"That's what I'm about to find out. I'm going to call Spencer's doctor and let her know what's happened and that I'm bringing him in." Aaron told the others. "I'd appreciate it if you gentlemen would follow us over. The injuries need to be recorded and a police report taken."

"Gladly" Officer Dudley replied. "I'll even call Officer Smith and have him meet us there with his camera."

"And we'll check our computer for any Amber alerts; see if anyone has reported the little guy missing yet." Jefferies added. "Plus we'll need to call Ms. Robesh from CPS and let her know where we're headed. We called her when we found Spencer and she was supposed to be meeting us here."

Hotch's lips thinned. "I'd rather she wasn't involved." He declared.

"Ms. Robesh is okay. Yeah, she works with CPS but she's not like most of them. She genuniely cares for the kids and tries her darndest to get the best placement for them." Dudley explained. "She's the one we always call when we're sent on an abuse case. She'll treat you right. I can guarantee you that."

"I hope so." Aaron said. He then turned to his friend and colleague. "Dave, would you mind calling Hailey and explaining what's happened?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll go to the house, pick Hailey up, and bring her to the hospital." Rossi offered. Glancing at Spencer, he grimaced at the sight of the boy's torn and filthy clothes. "We'll bring Short Stuff a change of clothes while we're at it."

"Thanks Dave" Hotch muttered. He then looked to the waiting policemen. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll find out what's been happening to my son."

The group hurried out of the building. Separating in the parking garage, they swiftly made their way to their vehicles and drove out of the concrete structure to begin their missions.

CM

Helena Robesh threw her satchel strap over her shoulder and hurried into the hospital to meet Officers Dudley and Jefferies. The traffic jam caused by a tractor trailer overturning had made her irritating late; something she intensely hated. Being late reflected badly on CPS, an organization that already had a less than stellar reputation. She was trying very hard to correct that. Helena strode over to the bank of elevators and stopped behind a mother and child to wait. While she waited, she went over her conversation with Dudley. He hadn't really given her much information. He'd only said that they had found a young boy on Telfair Street and that the child, who was no more than three, had a black eye, a split lip, and a multitude of bruises. She had initially agreed to meet the officers at FBI headquarters but Jefferies had since called and changed the meeting place to a pediatrician's office. Ms. Robesh wondered if that meant the boy had been more injured than the cops had suspected. She hoped not. She hated seeing little ones hurt. Hearing the ding that announced the arrival of the elevator, Helena straightened up and donned her professional persona. She had a job to do.

After a quick trip up to the sixth floor, Ms. Robesh walked off the elevator and down the corridor to room 625. She took a moment to prepare herself for what she might find and then yanked open the door and strode inside.

"Ms. Robesh" Officer Jefferies greeted, shaking her hand.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry I'm late. A major accident on the interstate had traffic backed up for miles." Helena apologized.

"No problem, ma'am" Jefferies told the young brown haired beauty as he began leading her towards the door that led to the examination rooms. "I think it actually worked out better this way. Tommy and I were able to find out some of what was happening. Turns out the father and mother aren't to blame for the boy's injuries. They aren't even his biological father and mother; they were his emergency foster parents. He hasn't even been…"

"Emergency foster parents?" Helena questioned with a frown. "Are you talking about the Hotchners?"

"Yes ma'am" Oliver replied, knocking on the door to exam room two. Hearing his partner yell come in, the officer opened the door and escorted the CPS worker inside. "Agents Hotchner, Dr. Sweeney this is CPS worker Helena Robesh."

"Good morning Mr. Hotchner, ma'am" Helena greeted. She smiled at the tiny boy on the bed. "And you must be Spencer. I've heard a lot about you."

Spencer's response was to scoot over on the table and hide behind his protector.

Ms. Robesh wasn't put off in the slightest. Most abused children were extremely skittish and with good reason; children who told on their parents and weren't taken away were usually made to pay for their honesty. And since a CPS worker had taken Spencer to the group home where the abuse allegedly happened, it was no surprise that the little boy wasn't being exactly friendly. She had to get him to talk though. She needed to know what happened to cause the injuries she could clearly see. "Spencer honey, I know you're scared but I really need your help. I need to know who hurt you." she softly stated. "Do you think you can help me?"

Spencer shook his head.

Deciding to help, Aaron sat down on the exam table and carefully settled his son in his lap. "Spencer, it's okay. You can tell Ms. Robesh." He assured the youngster.

Spencer shook his head once again.

Aaron frowned. "Why not buddy?" he asked. Spencer mumbled something so low that Hotch could barely hear it. Leaning down, he asked the four year old to repeat himself.

Spencer glanced fearfully at the stranger before looking up at his daddy and whispering, "I don't wanna talk to her. She's gonna take me away like Ms. Somers did."

"Oh Sweetie, you don't have to worry about that." Dr. Sweeney broke in. "Nobody's taking you anywhere. You're going to stay here for a little while. And your daddy is welcome to stay with you."

Aaron's brow furrowed. "I thought you said Spencer had escaped any major injuries; that he was only bruised."

"Oh, I ummm, I did say that. However, some of the worst bruises are over the area around the kidneys and I think it would be best if he stayed here a few days for observation." The physician fibbed.

Ms. Robesh gave the doctor a pointed look but said nothing. If letting Spencer believe he wouldn't be taken away again got him to talk, so be it. Besides, if the abuse did happen at the group home, the hospital might just be the safest place for the boy. Smiling brightly at the child, Helena tried to get the information once again. "See Spencer? I'm not going to take you anywhere." She told the youngster. "Your doctor won't allow me to."

Spencer peered up at Dr. Sweeney. "I stay here?" he inquired.

"Yes, Spencer you're going to stay here. I promise." Dr. Sweeney replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "Now think you can tell me how you got all those boo-boos."

Spencer looked to his daddy.

"Go ahead buddy. It's okay." Hotch encouraged.

Spencer glanced around at all the grown-ups in the room, snuggled into Aaron's chest, and began his tale. "The, the big boys did it. They, they pushed me and hit me and, and they t-t-tore up my, my bear." He revealed as the first tears spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

"Spencer, did they hurt you every day?" the physician asked even though she already knew the answer.

"Uh huh" Spencer answered.

"What about the adults at the house? Didn't they say anything to the boys?" Dudley questioned.

"No" Spencer mumbled, hugging himself for comfort.

Ms. Robesh's eyes narrowed. There was no way the adults in that house could have missed the bruises on the four year old. They had to have seen what was going on and yet they did nothing. But why? She would definitely be finding out the answer to that question and several others but first. "Spencer, what made you run away from the home?" she inquired.

Spencer swallowed hard. He didn't want to tell them. He didn't even want to think about it. He knew he had to though. If he didn't, those boys would just keep hurting kids. So, Spencer screwed up his courage and spoke. "The big boys pu-pulled me off the, the steps and they, they made a circle around me. I tr-tried to get away but they, they kept pushing me and hitting me. And then Billy, he, he punched me in the face and my glasses fell and I fell, too. They all laughed at me and called me names. I tried to, to get up and r-r-run but Benny grabbed my arms and pulled them back and it hurted." He explained with a sob. "And, and then Billy said I, I looked like a, a pretty little girl and that he was gonna, gonna show me what happened to pre-pretty girls and, and he reached for the but-ton on my, my pants. A, a girl in a tree on the other s-s-side of the fence yelled at them and Benny dropped me and I r-r-ran. I had to run a-away. Billy was gonna do what, what my real f-f-father used to, to…"

"That's enough buddy." Aaron broke in, his voice breaking. Picking up his son, he wrapped him in loving embrace. "You don't have to say anymore."

Helena put a hand over her mouth. She'd been expecting a tale of boys rough housing or maybe an adult that took discipline a little too far. Bullying and assault, especially an attempted assault of that nature, was the furthest thing from her mind. Something was very wrong at that group home if that was going on; not that she hadn't figured that out already. After all no one had even reported the four year old missing yet. Pressing her lips together to keep several unladylike words from escaping, Ms. Robesh made a snap executive decision. "Mr. Hotchner, I am reinstating the emergency foster parent orders for you and your wife. Spencer Reid is to be placed in your custody effective immediately." She stated. "And he will remain in your care until a full investigation of the group home and the CPS workers running it can be completed."

Aaron's mouth dropped open. "He's, he's…" he stammered before breaking into a huge grin. "Spencer, did you hear that?! You're coming home! Daddy's taking you home!"

CM

"Dave, this isn't the right place." Hailey huffed as they stepped off the elevator. "This is the sixth floor. Jackson's on the eighth floor."

"I know but Aaron is supposed to be interviewing a witness on this floor before he goes to see Jackson." Rossi fibbed.

"Dave, this is the pediatric wing." Hailey pointed out.

"So it is." Rossi agreed, biting back a smile at the woman's exasperated expression. "I guess I forgot to mention the witness was a child. I think you can really help Aaron with this one. See, the little witness is a shy little fellow. He could really use a…Well, what do you know? There he is. Hey Aaron!"

Hailey looked down the hall, her eyes widening as she saw her husband walking towards her with… "Spencer!"


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Still no news. But in this case, no news is good news.

If you'd like to know where Helena's name came from, go to youtube and type Red Skelton Helen Hunt into the search. That is one of my favorite Skelton moments!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hailey looked down the hall, her eyes widening as she saw her husband walking towards her with… "Spencer!"

CM

"Mama! Mama!" Spencer hollered as he raced down the hall. Barreling into the surprised woman, he threw his arms around her neck. "Mama! The nice lady said I can go home!"

"That's wonderful baby!" Hailey exclaimed. Hugging her little boy, she stared questioningly up at her husband. She wanted to know how that had happened and more importantly why her son looked like someone had used him as a punching bag.

Aaron smiled down at his family. "The new social worker, Ms. Robesh, made us his emergency foster parents after she heard what had happened to him at the group home." He explained, shaking his head to stop her from asking more. He didn't think he or Spencer either one could handle talking about that again.

Hailey nodded her understanding. While part of her needed to know what had happened to her son, the other part was afraid to learn what horrible act had happened to cause the social worker to give them custody once more. So instead of demanding answers, she focused on her little one instead. "I am so happy to have you back Sweetie. I've missed you." Hailey cooed, tenderly palming the boy's cheek. Seeing his filthy, tattered clothing, she grimaced. "Why don't we get you changed into something a little cleaner?" she suggested, eyeing the tiny backpack Dave had brought with them.

"Ummm there's no, ahhh nowhere to change here." Spencer hedged, not wanting his mama to see all his injuries. "And I don't, don't have any clothes to change into."

"Here you go, kid" Dave said, holding out the dinosaur bookbag. "I got you some new duds to wear before I went to get your mama."

"And there's a men's room right over there we can use." Aaron added, pointing to a door a few feet away. He held out his hand. "Come on buddy. Let's go get you changed okay?"

"Okay" Spencer agreed. He took his daddy's hand and the two walked into the bathroom.

Hailey watched her two men go through the door and then rounded on Dave. "What happened to Spencer?" she angrily inquired. "Why does he have a black eye and a split lip?"

"I honestly don't know. He already had them when the police officers brought him to us." Rossi told her. "They originally thought Aaron had done it since he was daddy. They wanted to take him to the precinct and interrogate him; you know the whole nine yards. It wasn't until Agent Richards came up and said something about him getting Spencer back that we started making headway. Spencer didn't say much of anything during that time though so I don't know how he got hurt."

Hailey sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait until I get a moment alone with Aaron." She said.

"When you find out, please fill me in. I wanna know who I need to go have a little talk with." Dave growled.

"I'll help." Hailey offered.

Rossi shook his head. "You'll do nothing of the sort." He replied. "Your going would just muddy the waters and probably cause Spencer to get sent to a different foster home. I refuse to allow that. You, my dear, are going to stay at home and take care of that little guy in there. Let me deal with the rest."

Hailey smiled at the man's protective streak. "I think I can do that." She said.

"Good cause I'd hate to have to…"

"We're ready to go." Aaron announced as he and Spencer stepped out of the bathroom.

"Can we go eat?" Spencer timidly asked. "I'm hungry."

"Sure we can, Sport." Aaron answered, ruffling the boy's hair. "Dave, where would you…on second thought never mind. I'm not ready for another of your picks. Hailey, why don't you choose the restaurant this time?"

Hailey thought for a moment. Recalling Spencer's love of chicken and books, she swiftly came up with the perfect place. "How about Chick-Fil-A?" she suggested. "Their kid's meals come with books."

"A book? I can get a book?" Spencer excitedly inquired.

"I believe that's a yes." Aaron said with a snicker. He carefully picked his son up, settled him on his hip, and turned to the others. "Let's get going. I'd like to get there before it's too crowded."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go talk to Gideon; see if he's heard when they'll be cutting him loose." Rossi responded. "I'll catch up with you later." He took a few steps and stopped. "Oh, and don't make any plans for dinner. We are going to have a picnic at the park to celebrate getting Short Stuff back."

"Sounds good" Aaron told him. "Text me the time and place and we'll be there."

"Will do" Dave answered. With a wave he turned and walked down the hall.

Aaron chuckled as a rumbling sound rang out. "Come on Hailey let's get Spencer some lunch." He said. He wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and they headed out.

CM

"I don't care! Just find the brat!" Ms. Somers shouted into the phone before furiously slamming the receiver down. Huffing, she slowly massaged her aching forehead. After spending the last hour directing the search for her missing charge, she was spent. And even worse her youngest boy was still missing. If the agency found out the four year old had run away, she would be in big trouble. She'd be demoted at the very least; possibly fired. She refused to let that happen. They were going to find Spencer Reid and when they did, she was going to show him what happened to bad little boys who run away on her watch. By the time she got through with him he'd never so much as think of running off again. She'd…the cheerful tone of the doorbell echoed through the house bringing her out of her internal rant. "Oh what now!" Ms. Somers growled. She stomped down the hall to the front door and yanked it open. "What do you…Oh Ms. Robesh! What a lovely surprise!"

Helena raised an eyebrow at the unusual greeting. "Ms. Somers? Is something wrong?" she inquired.

"Oh no, no ma'am" Ms. Somers smoothly lied. "There's just been a rash of solicitors coming to the door this morning."

"I see." Ms. Robesh stated.

"Please come in. I was just about to start lunch." Ms. Somers politely said. She stepped aside and gestured her superior inside and then shut the door behind her. The worried woman led her guest down the hall to the kitchen and the two sat down at the table. "So, what brings you by this morning?"

"I'm just doing a spot check of the home." Helena fibbed, wanting to give her employee an opportunity to come clean on her own. "I'd like to start by talking with the boys under your care."

"Of course" Ms. Somers nervously replied. "They're in the backyard. I'll call them in for you."

"No need to do that. You go ahead and fix lunch. I can go to them." Ms. Robesh countered.

"Alright, if you're sure" Ms. Somers agreed.

"I'm sure." Helena answered as she stood. While she was disappointed that her colleague hadn't informed her about the missing boy, she wasn't exactly surprised. After all, Ms. Somers had allowed the small child to be used as a punching bag by the older boys. Sighing, Ms. Robesh walked to the back door and made her way outside. She scanned the yard, taking in the bits and pieces of a stuffed toy scattered across the fenced in area as well as what looked to be some bloody clothing. Spotting a group of preteen boys playing ball at the other end of the yard, Helena determinedly marched across the grass. "Boys come over here for a minute!" she called. "I'd like to have a word with you!"

"Aww man!" Billy grumbled as he and the other boys trudged over to the waiting woman. He hated when CPS agents came to talk to them. They always asked the same questions. It was nothing but a big waste of time. Rolling his eyes, the twelve year old stomped up to the stern looking lady. "Yes ma'am?" he gruffly asked.

Ms. Robesh shot the boy a look that told him to lose the attitude and then began her interrogation. "Boys, I want to talk to you about Spencer Reid, the little boy who was staying here with you. Before I start, I want you to know that I expect you to tell me the truth; the entire truth. I've already seen Spencer's injuries and gotten his side of the story. Now I want to hear yours. Can you tell me how Spencer got all of those bruises?"

Billy and Benny shared a worried look before pasting on their best innocent expression. "Sure can" Billy, the leader of the group, responded. "Spencer's a cute little kid but he's wild. He climbed on everything; couches, trees, the fence, even the roof once. And the kid's the biggest klutz I've ever seen. He fell almost every time. We tried to warn him but he just wouldn't listen."

"Yeah, we tried to stop him a couple of times too but he screamed and threatened to tell Ms. Somers we hurt him if we didn't let him go." Benny chimed in.

"Really?" Helena questioned. "What about his bear? How did it end up in pieces?"

"Spencer did it." Billy told her. "He got mad at us 'cause we wouldn't let him play football with us on account of he was too little. So he tore up his bear and threw the pieces all over the yard and then he ran inside crying and told Ms. Somers we did it and we got in trouble. But we didn't touch his stupid bear. Honest."

"He's lying!" a high pitched voice called from the trees on the other side of the fence. "They tore up his bear and they beat him up! I witnessed it!"

"Did not!" Benny shouted back.

"Boys" Ms. Robesh warned, silencing the group. With the boys quiet she looked up into the trees for the source of the accusations. It didn't take long to find the pig tailed girl sitting on a limb high in the middle tree. Wearing a brightly colored tie dyed shirt and shorts, she was kind of hard to miss. "What's your name, young lady?"

"Penny! Penny Garcia!" the eight year old answered.

"Ms. Garcia, my name is Helena Robesh. I'm a CPS agent." Helena greeted. "Do you think your parents would mind if I came over and talked with you?"

"Umm, I don't know. My parents aren't here. This is my aunt and uncle's house. My brothers and I are staying with them for the week while my parents are out of town." Penny explained.

"Okay, well would it be alright with your aunt and uncle then? It's really important." Ms. Robesh questioned.

"I don't know. I guess." Penny hedged.

"Good" Helena replied, figuring that was as close to a yes as she would get. "Tell them I'll be right there."

"Okie dokie" Penny called before scurrying down the tree and out of sight.

Ms. Robesh turned her attention to the fidgeting boys in front of her. "Boys, I'll be going to talk with Ms. Garcia now. Be warned. If her story matches Spencer's, I will be back. And this time I will be doing more than just talking. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am" the boys chorused.

Nodding, Ms. Robesh spun around and strode to the back door of the group home. She walked into the house and after saying her goodbyes to Ms. Somers, the agent left the group home. She followed the tall wooden fence down the sidewalk and around the corner to a small cozy looking blue and white home. Changing her frown to a smile, Helena went up to the door and knocked.

The door opened a crack and a tall, pudgy woman peered out. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, my name is Helena Robesh. I am a CPS supervisor." Helena said, holding up her name badge. "And I'd like to talk with your niece about what's been going on at the group home next door."

"I, I don't know." Josefina stammered. Feeling a tug on her dress, she turned and looked down. She listened to her niece plead her case and then nodded and directed her attention back to Ms. Robesh. "Alright, since Penny is bound and determined to talk to you about the boys next door, I'll allow you to come in." she said as she opened the door wide. "But if I hear anything I don't like, I will stop the discussion."

"Understood" Helena answered.

Josefina led the CPS worker to the living room where they all took a seat.

Penny plopped down beside Ms. Robesh and gazed up at the nice looking woman. "Is Spencer okay?" she asked. "I haven't seen him in hours and he always sits on the back steps."

"Spencer is bruised and a little scared but he's going to be just fine." Helena assured the anxious girl. "I've placed him in a good home with a very nice couple."

"Good, now those boys can't hurt him anymore." Penny stated.

Ms. Robesh nodded her agreement. "Penny, can you tell me what you saw the boys next door doing to Spencer?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am!" Penny enthusiastically answered. "Well, Saturday was my first day here. And I climbed the tree in the back like I always do and I saw Spencer sitting on the steps. He looked so small and cute! I just wanted to hug the stuffing out of him!"

"Penny" Josefina called.

"Oh yeah" the eight year old said. "Anyway, he stayed on the steps hugging his bear until Billy, the leader of the wild bunch, went over and stole it. Spencer tried to get it back but the big bully just held it up over his head so he couldn't reach it. Then he called his minions over and they all grabbed a part of the bear and started pulling. They pulled it apart right in front of that sweet little boy, tore the stuffing out, and threw the pieces across the yard. Spencer was crying his eyes out but the bully brothers didn't care. They started hitting him and calling him a crybaby and a wuss and stuff like that. It was just awful!"

"I see." Helena said. "And what did you do when you saw that?"

"I, I yelled at them to stop or I'd tell and they stopped." Penny replied before looking down. "But I fibbed. I told on them anyway."

"You did?" Ms. Robesh asked. "Who did you tell?"

"I told the lady that runs the house when she came out to water the garden." Penny told her new friend. "She said she'd take care of it but she didn't. Those bullies were at it again the next day. I yelled at them to stop and they stopped for a while. I'm not sure how long cause I had to go to ballet class which was a total waste of time. I mean, come on! All you do is stand there and practice balance and move slowly! That's no fun! I wanna move! Wiggle and jump and strut my stuff! I don't wanna go sl…"

"Penny" Josefina warned once more. "Ms. Robesh didn't come to talk about dance class."

"Sorry" Penny apologized. "Any who, when I got home, I climbed up the tree again and Billy was whaling on little Spencer. I made him stop and then I stayed up in the tree to make sure the meanie didn't go after that sweet baby again."

"What about this morning? Did you see what happened?" Helena inquired.

"I sure did." Penny said with a nod. "I missed part of it cause I had to clean my room. By the time I finished that and got up the tree the goonies already had Spencer trapped and they were hitting him. But before I could say anything, they stopped. Spencer got up and tried to run but Benny the Brat caught him. He pulled the little guy's arms behind his back and held him while Billy laughed and called him names. He said Spencer looked like a pretty little girl and that he was gonna show him what happened to little girls and he reached for Spencer's pants. That's when I yelled at them. I'm not sure what they were gonna do but I knew it wasn't good and I couldn't let them hurt Spencer again. So, I yelled at them and then after Spencer got away from them, I called the cops."

"You did?" Helena asked.

"Yes ma'am" Penny politely answered. "I tried to tell them what was going on and that they needed to do something but they didn't believe me. They cut me off and told me it was just boys being boys and for me to keep my nose out of other people's business."

"They did?" Ms. Robesh questioned. Getting a nod in reply, she pulled out her pad and a pen. "Can you tell me what number you called and who you talked to?"

"You betcha!" Penny replied before rattling off the number as well as the officer's name.

"Thank you Penny, you've been very helpful." Helena praised. "And thank you ma'am for allowing me to talk with your niece."

"Thank you for taking an interest in that home. We've reported that house for years and nothing has ever been done." Josefina told the agent.

"Well, I can assure you something is going to be done. I'll see to that." Helena said as she stood. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to the robust woman. "I have to be going now. If you or anyone in your family ever sees anything untoward going on at the group home, please call me immediately."

"We will." Josefina promised, shaking the CPS worker's hand.

"Ms. Robesh? Ms. Robesh?" Penny called as she followed the woman to the door. She waited for Helena to stop and look at her before making a special request. "Will you make sure Spencer gets the best mom and dad ever?"

Helena smiled down at the bright eyed little girl. "I certainly will." She replied. "I'll see to it that Spencer gets the perfect home."

"Thank you!" Penny shouted, hugging the surprised woman.

"You're welcome, Sweetie" Ms. Robesh said after a moment's hesitation. "You have a good day now and be good for your aunt and uncle."

"I will." Penny responded. Standing in the doorway, she watched the well-dressed lady walk down the cobbled pathway and onto the sidewalk. "Bye!" she called.

Helena smiled and waved in return. Turning at the corner, her smile slid off; a frown taking its place. She determinedly strode back towards the group home. It was past time for her to clean house.

CM

"Well, well, well would you look at that? Little Bit's actually playing!" Dave happily observed as he strolled up to the picnic table where Hailey was setting out plates of food.

"Just a little" Hailey told him. "It took Aaron half an hour to get Spencer to go near the swings. He kept insisting he wanted to read his book. After he finished it, he hesitantly agreed to go look at the swings. Aaron had to do a lot of talking and demonstrating to get Spencer to try them out. He still doesn't look too sure about it."

"But he's trying it out. That's all that matters." Dave pointed out, setting his bag full of food in the middle of the picnic table.

"Yes it…"

"Mr. Rossi! Mr. Rossi!" Jenny shouted as she raced up to the profiler and hugged his legs. "Daddy said we get to eat with you and Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner tonight even though you don't got no little children anymore."

"We don't?" Dave asked, scratching his head. "Well then, who's that on the swings with Aaron?"

Jenny's head whipped around, eyes growing comically large when they landed on the very person she'd been missing. "SPENCER!" she hollered, taking off like a shot.

Spencer's eyes snapped up at the sound of his name. Spying his friend racing his way, the little boy slid out of the barely moving swing and ran to meet her. Meeting her halfway, he threw his arms around her. "Jenny!" he exclaimed.

"Spencer! I'm so glad to see you! I thought you were gone forever!" Jenny said, loosening her hold on the boy when he whimpered. Noticing the black eye and cut lip, she gasped. "What happened to you?"

Spencer dropped his gaze to his shoes. "Big boys hurt me." He muttered before looking up with a huge grin. "But I'm okay now. The policemen brought me back to daddy and the nice lady said I can stay with daddy and mama now."

"Yea!" Jenny cheered, jumping up and down. "Now we can play together every day!"

"Spencer!" Julie hollered. She ran up to the younger children and dropping onto a knee, hugged her little friend. "Thank goodness you're back! We missed you!"

Spencer's grin widened. "I missed you, too." He told the girls.

Jenny slung an arm around the small boy's shoulders. "Come on! Let's go…"

"Dinnertime!" Hailey shouted.

"Awwwww!" Jenny groaned. "I wanted to play."

"We can play after." Julie suggested. Seeing her sister building up to a tantrum, she swiftly set out to defuse the situation before it got out of control. "Come on Jenny, the quicker we eat, the quicker we get to play." She enticed.

Taking note of the expression on his friend's face, Spencer decided to try and calm her down so she wouldn't get in trouble. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat now, Jenny." He said. "Then when we get through, will you show me how to do that thing?" He pointed to the monkey bars.

Jenny smiled. "Sure!" she agreed, her anger at not being able to play first gone. She latched onto Spencer's hand. "Come on! Let's go get some chicken!"

The three children ran up to the wooden table and climbed up on the benches beside their parents. After a quick blessing, the families dug into their meals with relish. The group talked and laughed as they ate.

Dave waited until the children finished eating and were about to get up and go play to speak. "Kids, hang on just a minute. There's something I'd like to say." He told the little ones.

"Okay" the children chorused. Sitting back down, they stared curiously at one of their favorite people.

Dave cleared his throat before standing and smiling at the two families. "Jason and I were talking this afternoon about all the twists and turns we've had the past few weeks. It's been a hard time for all of us but especially for the children. And that's not acceptable. So Jason and I decided to do something to put the smiles back on their faces." He explained, holding up a hand when Aaron opened his mouth. "Now we still have a few days leave and a weekend before we go back to work. And we are going to make the most of them." He casually tossed a colorful pamphlet onto the table.

"What exactly are you saying, Dave?" Hailey asked as she picked up the brochure.

Dave gave the group a mega-watt smile. "Ladies and gentlemen pack your bags! We are going to Universal Studios!"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I am so sorry y'all. I've been sewing up a storm, trying to get shower gifts ready as well as a little something for the big sisters. I still have a couple to do but I wanted to get something out for you.

Oh, and word of warning to anyone living in and around Georgia. Beware of falling trees! One fell on the front of my truck while I was driving down the road Saturday and the police said with all the rain we've had, they weren't surprised.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Dave gave the group a mega-watt smile. "Ladies and gentlemen pack your bags! We are going to Universal Studios!"

CM

"Universal Studios!" Julie exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"What's Universal Studios?" Spencer curiously inquired.

"It's only one of the bestest places ever!" Jenny told him. "It's a 'musement park and it has rides and shows and characters and everything!"

"Yeah, and they have a Jurassic Park section that has all kinds of dinosaur stuff." Julie added. "And best of all there's a replica of Hogwarts castle and Diagon Alley from Harry Potter there." She took the brochure from Hailey and passed it to the four year old. "See? You're going to have so much fun there!"

"What do you mean you?" Rossi questioned. "When I said we, I meant all of us. That includes you two lovely girls."

"You mean we, we…" Julie stammered, eyes widening with excitement. "Jenny! We're going to Universal Studios, too!"

"Cool!" Jenny hollered.

"Girls" Mrs. Jareau called. "Don't get all excited. I'm afraid we can't go. Daddy and I can't take off work right now."

"Awww! But I wanted to go see ET and play at Dr. Seuss land!" Jenny whined, poking out her bottom lip.

Cursing himself for not speaking with the Jareaus before spilling the beans, Dave set out to fix his mistake. "Are you sure you can't take a few days?" he inquired.

Henry shook his head. "I wish we could but it's just not possible." He replied.

Jenny and Julie's faces fell making Spencer frown. He didn't like seeing his friend's sad. Wanting them to be happy again, he swiftly came up with a viable solution. "Can, can they go with u-us?" he stammered, pinning the girls' parents with his infamous puppy dog eyes. "Daddy and mama will take good care of them. Honest."

"Yeah" Jenny agreed. "Can we mom, please? We'll be good. We won't fight or nothing."

Susan glanced from her girls to the Hotchners and back. "I don't know." She hedged. "I'm not sure…"

"Please mommy!" Jenny begged, showing off her own set of puppy dog eyes. "Please let us go!"

Susan sighed. She hated telling her girls no especially when her youngest was giving her the look. But it couldn't be avoided. There was just no way…a tug on the back of her blouse drew her attention. Looking behind her, she was surprised to find Spencer staring up at her with huge, doe eyes.

"Please allow them to go. I don't want to go without them. It won't be any fun without Jenny and Julie." Spencer pleaded.

Susan shared a look with her husband before nodding. "Okay, the girls can go." she answered, laughing at the usually reserved boy's whoop of joy.

"YES!" Jenny shouted. "You're the best mom!" She gave her mother a hug before releasing her and latching onto Spencer. "She said yes! She said yes!" she sang as she danced around her friend.

"Well, it looks like someone's having fun." A voice commented from behind them.

Spencer took one look at their visitor and scurried under the picnic table. He scooted back until he was leaning against the safety of his daddy's legs. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he pulled them to his chest and dropped his head onto his knees.

Jenny quickly crawled after the frightened boy. She didn't know who the stranger was or why Spencer reacted the way he did but if he was scared then he needed her. The six year old plopped down beside the shivering boy and slung an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay Spence. I won't let her get you." she whispered.

Aaron reached down and laid a hand on his son's back while keeping his attention on the approaching woman. "Mrs. Robesh, what brings you out this way?" He warily asked.

Helena smiled. "Relax, Mr. Hotchner. I didn't come to take Spencer." She assured the man. "I just dropped by to inform you that the situation at the group home has been taken care of. The CPS workers running the home have been suspended without pay pending further investigation but considering everything I've heard today, they will almost certainly be fired. And the boys who harmed Spencer have all been sent to separate group homes with the exception of two. Those two are being delivered to the youth detention center as we speak."

"Thank goodness" Hailey said. "I'm glad they won't be harming anyone else."

"Did Ms. Somers say why she didn't do anything to the boys?" Dave questioned. "She had to have seen the bruises on the kid."

"She hasn't said a word." Ms. Robesh answered, shaking her head.

"What about the boys? Did they admit to what they'd done?" Aaron inquired.

"Not at first" Helena told him. "They tried to shift the blame to Spencer but once I'd spoken with the little girl next door, most of them finally came clean. All but the two ringleaders confessed to their role in harming Spencer."

"Is that the same little girl that yelled at the boys when they were about to, to…"

"Yes sir" Ms. Robesh broke in. "Penny was very helpful. And as it turns out that wasn't the first time she'd saved Spencer from those hoodlums. She'd been spending a lot of time sitting up in a tree keeping watch over Spencer."

Aaron ran a hand over his chin. "Ms. Robesh, do you think we could go see this Penny; thank her for helping Spencer?"

"I think that can be arranged." Helena said with a smile. "She was very concerned about Spencer and his home placement. Seeing him would put her mind at ease. I'll set up a meeting for you."

"Could you make it for some time tomorrow morning? We're planning on going out of town for a little vacation after lunch." Rossi informed her.

"Going out of town?" Ms. Robesh repeated with a frown.

"Yeah, we're going to Universal Studios!" Jenny hollered, peeking up at the woman from under the table.

"If it's alright to take Spencer out of town that is." Dave added.

"Actually, I think a vacation is a wonderful idea!" Helena stated, surprising everyone. "A change of scenery would do Spencer a world of good."

"You're, you're not opposed to us taking him?" Hailey asked as she pulled Spencer into her lap.

"Opposed? To foster parents taking one of our children on the vacation of a lifetime? Of course not!" Ms. Robesh scoffed. Glancing at her watch, she sighed. "I have to be going now. I'll talk with the Garcias and let you know about the meeting."

"Thank you" Aaron said. He stood and shook her hand.

"Goodnight everyone. Enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll talk to you in the morning." Helena told the group before turning and walking back to her car.

With the social worker gone the group went back to their celebration. They finished their meal and then headed to the playground; playing and laughing until the sun went down and it was too dark to play anymore. They then returned to their picnic table. After cleaning up their mess, the two families strolled to their vehicles where they reluctantly said their goodbyes. It was time to get the little ones home and in bed.

CM

Aaron pulled up in front of the quaint little house on the corner and cut the engine. Turning around so he could see his backseat passenger, he smiled at the fidgeting boy. "Spencer, are you sure you want to go with me?" he questioned.

The four year old merely nodded.

Aaron's eyebrow raised at the action. If Spencer was this frightened of going to visit two people, how was he going to handle walking through a bustling airport? The new father sighed. He'd have to attempt to figure that out later. He could only deal with one thing at a time. So Aaron filed that problem away and focused on the current issue. "You know Spencer, you don't have to go in. I'm only going to stay long enough to say thank you and give her the present. It'll only take a few minutes. Wouldn't you rather stay here with Hailey while I go?"

Spencer shook his head before whispering, "I want to go." so quietly that his parents had to strain to hear him.

"Alright buddy" Aaron agreed. "You can go." He climbed out of the truck, opened the back door, and after unfastening Spencer's seat belt, picked up his son. Settling the four year old on his hip, Hotch took Hailey's hand with his free one and readied himself to deal with a frightened Spencer.

Hailey grabbed the colorfully wrapped gift box and the two strode up the short walkway to the front door of the blue and white home. She shifted the bag and raised her hand to knock when the door suddenly flew open.

"You're here! You're really here!" Penny shouted, jumping up and down. "Auntie Josefina! He's here! My Spencey's here!"

A tall woman in a stained white apron appeared at the opposite end of the hall. "Penny Garcia! What have I told you about opening the door?" she scolded.

Penny froze. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she replied, "Not to"

"That's right." Josefina said as she walked up behind her niece. "Adults are the only people allowed to open the door."

"But it's S…"

"Penelope Garcia!" Josefina barked.

"Yes um" Penny contritely responded. "No answering the door. Got it." She peeked up at her visitors before adding, "Can, ummm, can they come in now Auntie?"

"What? Oh!" Josefina exclaimed, seeing the Hotchners standing on the front stoop. "Oh, I am so sorry! Where are my manners? Please come in! Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner, right?"

Aaron smiled. "Yes ma'am" he answered, extending his hand. "Please call me Aaron. This is my wife Hailey and this little guy is Spencer."

After shaking the profiler's hand, Mrs. Garcia led the family into the living room and motioned them to sit on the sofa. "Please have a seat." she instructed. "Would you like some tea? I just made a fresh pot."

"No thank you ma'am. We can't stay long." Aaron informed their gracious host.

"We just wanted to come and let you know just how much we appreciate what Penny did for Spencer." Hailey told the woman. "I don't want to think about what would have happened to him if she hadn't been watching out for him."

"I didn't do anything special." Penny objected. "I just sat and watched. I didn't even save him from getting hurt."

"Yes, you did." Aaron countered, rubbing Spencer's back. "By yelling at those boys you saved him from a very horrific injury."

"That's right." Hailey agreed, taking over the conversation. "You were Spencer's guardian angel and we are so very grateful for that. And since you protected him with no regard to your own safety, we wanted to come by and thank you and give you this." She held out the present.

"A present? For me? You didn't have to." Penny hollered, adding under her breath, "But I'm so glad you did." Taking the gift the eight year old eagerly ripped into the brightly colored package. Paper flew as the excited youngster dug for her prize. After a few seconds of tearing paper, Penny finally got to the cardboard box holding her treat. She yanked open the top of the box, gasping as she stared at the contents. "A laptop. You got me a laptop." She muttered, ghosting her fingers over the computer. The little girl carefully picked up the laptop and hugged it to her chest. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love it!"

Josefina frowned. "That's a very nice of you but I'm afraid we can't accept it. It's too much." She told her guests.

"It's not nearly enough." Aaron countered. "Without your niece's intervention, those boys would have, have…they would have abused Spencer in the worst way possible."

"That's why they were…Oh my!" Josefina gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth. That possibility had flashed through her mind when Penny had told the social worker about one of the hoodlums reaching for the little boy's pants but she'd shook it off refusing to think that children that age would ever do something as horrible as that. "I, I had no idea! I, I…"

"Auntie! Look!" Penny exclaimed, setting the laptop in the pudgy woman's lap. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen! It's all shiny and silver and it's got this cool looking decal on the top. See? The pretty gold circle that says Federal Bereau of…Holy Crap! It's a FBI decal!" The eight year old's eyes snapped to Hotch. "You're a G-man?"

Aaron grinned. "Yes I am." He replied. He took out his id and badge and passed them to the star struck youngster.

Penny's eyes twinkled with glee as she stared down at the credentials in her hand. "Wow whee! I'm holding an honest to goodness G-man badge!" she excitedly said before looking curiously at the profiler. "Can I see your gun?"

"Penelope!" Josefina scolded.

Hotch chuckled. "It's alright ma'am." He told the flustered woman. Turning to Penny, he said, "While I do have a registered weapon, I only carry it when I'm working."

"Darn" Penny muttered.

"Penny" Josefina warned, nudging her niece when the girl remained silent.

"Sorry Mr. Hotchner" Penny dutifully apologized. "Thank you for giving me the laptop. It's awesome! Now I won't have to wait for my brothers to get through with ours before I get on. They hog it all the time cause it's in their room so I barely get to work on it and I have a lot of work to do. And it takes forever to get anything finished and not just because my brothers don't leave me much time. Ours doesn't have a lot of the programs I need to make what I'm trying to so I have to spend a lot of time surfing the net searching for the right program."

"Well, I think you'll like this one." Aaron broke in when the girl stopped to take a breath. "Our tech analyst made sure it has the latest and best programs a young lady like you could need. And he also put a few special programs on it that he thought you might enjoy."

"Honey, we need to be going if we're going to make our flight." Hailey whispered.

Aaron nodded. "We have to be going now." He announced. "Thank you again Penny for saving Spencer from those boys."

"You're welcome sir" Penny replied with a bright smile. "I just wish I could have prevented those creeps from hurting him at all."

"You tried, Sweetie" Hailey reminded the girl. "You did everything you were supposed to do to put a stop to the bullying. It was the adults that failed to act to help Spencer not you."

Seeing his protector open her mouth to refute his mama's statement, Spencer jumped off his daddy's lap and ran over to the frowning girl. "Th-thank you" he softly muttered, hugging the surprised eight year old.

"You're welcome my little snuggle muffin" Penny mumbled, hugging the tiny boy fiercely. Hearing the tot whimper, she quickly let go. "Sorry, sorry, I forgot all about your injuries. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay." Spencer forgave. He gave her one more short hug and then hurried back to his daddy's waiting arms.

Aaron scooped up his son and then stood. "We've really got to be going. We have a plane a catch." He informed the Garcia women. "You two enjoy the rest of your day and thank you again." He turned to go and then stopped. "Oh, and if you ever see anything like this again, please call me." He handed Penny one of his cards.

Penny grinned up at the man. "You can count on me Agent sir. Cross my heart." She promised. "You guys have fun wherever you're going. And take good care of my Junior G-man, okay?"

"Junior G-man?" Hailey repeated.

"Yeah, Mr. Hotchner is a G-man so that makes Spencey a Junior G-man." Penny explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hmm, Junior G-man? I like the sound of that." Aaron said with a smile. "Come on Junior G-man, let's hit the road!"

Penny walked the Hotchners to the door. "Bye!" she called as the family made their way down the pebbled walkway. "Bye! Have fun on your trip!" Penny stood on the stoop waving until they got in their vehicle and drove away. Sighing, the eight year old shut the door and trudged back into the living room. Spying her brand new laptop sitting on the couch, she raced over to it. Penny carefully picked up the computer and gently settled it in her lap. "Alright, let's crank this puppy up!"

CM

Hotch pulled into the empty parking space beside a disgruntled looking Rossi. Opening his car door, he immediately apologized. "Sorry Dave, we got stuck in traffic on the way home from the Garcias."

"Not a problem" Dave replied, taking the suitcase from Hailey and setting it next to his. "You're not that late. Besides, it's not like we're on a set time table. Jason called in some favors and procured us a ride on a private jet."

"Thank goodness" Hailey uttered, patting her yawning son's back. "I was a little worried about how Spencer would do trapped on a plane with a bunch of strangers."

"Well, thanks to Jason we don't have to find out." Rossi replied as the group began the walk to the shuttle stop. "We can just enjoy the trip."

"Mr. Dave, is it gonna be a long ride?" Jenny inquired.

"No, the flight will only take a couple of hours." Rossi answered. "And since we're flying on a private jet, you don't have to stay in your seat. Once the seat belt sign goes off, you three can get down and play."

"Cool!" Jenny shouted, jumping up and down.

"Better make that two Dave" Aaron whispered, motioning to a sleeping Spencer.

Dave nodded, smiling at how innocent the little boy looked when he slept. Knowing they needed to let Spencer sleep or risk having a cranky four year old on their hands, the profiler turned to the chattering girls walking by his side. "Okay girls, I've got a game for you. Whoever can stay quiet until we get on the plane, wins a ten dollar bill."

Jenny's eyes lit up. Determined to win, she clamped her lips down and zipped them shut.

"Nice going Dave" Hailey whispered as they stopped to wait for their shuttle.

"Anytime" Dave softly replied.

After a short shuttle ride and an even shorter time going through airport security, the travelers boarded a luxurious private plane. They stowed their carry-on bags before strapping themselves into the padded leather seats. Once everyone was secure, Rossi passed the Jareau girls their hard won ten dollar bills. Hearing the captain come over the intercom, the group settled in for the ride of their lives.


End file.
